MUNDOS EN GUERRA
by Sir Charles Z
Summary: Hace tiempo un incidente marco al Universo mismo, y ahora ese mismo incidente quiere terminar lo que inicio... Solo los heroes mas poderosos del Universo deberan unir fuerzas y forjar una alianza nunca antes vista. DBZ/SM/DC/MARVEL/GUERRERAS MAGICAS/S.SEIYA/BEN 10
1. PROLOGO

"_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el universo era joven dos seres de naturalezas distintas nacieron; una era el Orden y la otra el Caos. Cada una tenía su forma de ver a las formas de vida que se gestaban en los primeros sistemas habitables y por un tiempo fue bueno…"_

En una densa jungla un joven corre a toda velocidad, respiraba agitadamente este se detuvo un momento sobre un árbol pero el sonido de la vegetación moverse lo hizo reaccionar y correr de nueva cuenta giro a la derecha en una pequeña vereda mientras revisaba su reloj, su rostro denotaba ansiedad, seguía corriendo a cada paso que daba mas estaba cerca de su meta-Solo un poco mas-dijo jadeante cuando unos árboles cayeron tras de él cuando un ataque de rayos rojos lo hicieron saltar con gran maestría esquivándolo por los pelos, aquel chico se recupero del salto y encaro a sus adversarios-

-¡Entréganos ese pergamino!-dijo uno de ellos envestido de un traje negro el cual flotaba en el aire-¡Así tal vez puedas salvar tu miserable vida!-aquel sujeto tenía el aspecto de un sombra

-¡Aunque lo hiciera no me lo garantizas!-respondió mientras otra sombra de dos veces su tamaño rugió

-¡Espera!-dijo un tercero interponiendo su brazo-¡Aun lo necesitamos!-lo cual frustro al gigante

-Tal vez no hemos sido claros-dijo una cuarta voz, la cual sonaba a la de una mujer-entréganos a Tzolk'in ¡ahora!-

Aquel chico aun agitado se arrodillo bajando su mochila de viaje de la cual busco dentro, sus ojos brillaron cuando arrojo un par de potentes chorros de agua de sus manos gracias a la botella de agua que había abierto, aprovecho el momento para huir de ahí con un rollo mientras se internaba en la jungla-¡Estoy cerca!-se dijo llegando a la orilla de un cenote rápido reviso el reloj que traia y miro al cielo mientras sonreía-Solo un poco mas… debemos advertirles…-

Las estrellas brillaban con especial una con gran intensidad el claro cielo negro se reflejaba cual espejo en el agua del cenote, aquel chico hizo unos pases con sus manos recitando un conjuro en una lengua muy antigua mientras el agua reaccionaba a cada movimiento de sus manos finalmente las aguas se detuvieron y volvieron a reflejar el cielo solo que en el agua solo se veía una estrella, el chico saco una bolsa con cuatro cristales de distintos colores los cuales arrogo al cenote los cuales flotaron sobre de este-Que este mensaje llegue a los guardianes del espacio y tiempo y que les advierte del peligro que se acaba de liberar en el universo, que sus campeones estén listos y que se preparen porque el ya ha derramado la primer sangre-recito mientras hacia flotar un quinto cristal transparente el cual floto en medio de la formación de los otros cuatro, los cinco destellaron justo cuando sus perseguidores aparecieron, aquel chico los miro con una sonrisa burlona-Han llegado tarde, ya ha sido enviado…-dijo confiado

-Eso es perfecto…-dijo un hombre con capucha negra atrás del chico mientras flotaba sobre el cenote, el chico solo lo miro horrorizado-Ahora es momento de retomar lo que hace mucho tiempo no pude…-


	2. PRELUDIO

**PRELUDIO**

**Planeta Supremo**

El viejo ancestro de Kibito-Shin estaba leyendo unas revistas debajo de uno de los tantos arboles cuando su descendiente apareció gracias a tu tele portación con cara sumamente seria

-¡Ancestro!-dijo mientras se arrodillaba, pero aquel viejo lo ignoro girando hacia otro lado, el joven suspiro y puso en medio de su lectura una gema blanca la cual destellaba en rojo, azul, verde y amarillo, a lo que el viejo reacciono asombrado

-Esto es imposible-dijo con su decrepita voz mientras su rostro mostraba terror

-Lo peor es que las puertas dimensionales han sido abiertas-Shin decía con preocupación-no quiero imaginar lo que ha podido hacer en este tiempo-

-¡Entonces llama a Goku y a los demás!-ordeno

-Ya se lo pedí a Kaiosama del norte-

**Planeta del Gran Kaiosama**

Los más grandes peleadores de las cuatro galaxias se encontraban entrenando como era costumbre desde el día que habían dejado el mundo de los mortales para su "descanso" eterno, cada campeón le rendía cuentas a un ente superior como lo es Kaiosama del norte el cual tenía un semblante de preocupación.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-dijo mirando hacia el cielo, cuando uno de sus discípulos se le acerco

-¿Pasa algo maestro?-

-¡No siento la presencia de Goku!-dijo con temor

-¿¡Cómo!-

**Distrito de Jyuban, Tokio**

En uno de los tantos parques de la gran metrópoli una pareja paseaba a la luz de la luna lo que le daba un significado especial a su cita

-¡Que gran día!-exclamo aquella chica de coletas rubias mientras iba tomada de la mano de su novio

-Que bueno que te la pasaste bien mi amor-le dijo él, mientras ambos se detenían en lo más alto de un puente sobre un arroyo artificial-Sabes, a cada momento que paso contigo me digo a mi mismo "¿es verdad lo que vivo contigo?" y tu forma de ser siempre me responde… ¡Te amo Serena!-dijo con mucho sinceridad

-¡OH Darién!-la chica se sonrojo mucho, ambos se dieron un profundo beso en los labios mientras la luna era sorda testigo de su amor y al parecer era algo más que eso, aquel beso se prolongo por mucho tiempo hasta que sus cuerpos clamaron por aire, poco a poco se separaron del rostro del otro pero sin dejarse de abrazar-Te amo también mi amor-se recargo en su pecho cuando un pitido sonó en la muñeca de la chica fue cuando reviso su reloj el cual marcaba la hora-¡HAY NO ES TARDISIMO!-exclamo

-¿En serio?-Darién se sorprendió-si quieres te llevo a tu casa-ofreció Darién

-No Darién lo que menos quiero es que mi papa te vea, si de por si aun no acepta bien nuestra relación-explico rascándose la cabeza, lo cual extraño a l chico

-Pero Serena…-la chica salió corriendo despidiéndose

-¡Lo siento luego te lo explico!-Serena corrió por el parque internándose por una parte boscosa del mismo, sin saber que era observada por una sombra

-De acuerdo es ahora o nunca-dijo aquel ser mientras veía a la chica caminar, Serena seguía caminando sin darse cuenta que aquel bosque se tornaba más denso y oscuro

**Puerta del Tiempo y Espacio**

Aquella mujer de esbelta figura quien estaba resguardando aquella puerta tuvo un escalofrío repentino que le hizo abrir sus ojos y caer de rodillas

-No…la princesa ha…-

Al mismo tiempo una niña de cabello negro corto despertaba con un aterrador grito mientras sus tutores entraban de golpe

-¡HOTARU!-hablo una joven de cabello rubio corto mientras una de cabello aqua entraba detrás de ella-¡HOTARU!-la rubia se acerco a la niña quien sollozaba y miraba al vacio

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto la otra joven quien supo que algo estaba mal

-¡Ha…Desaparecido!-dijo aferrándose a la rubia, la cual se extraño pero supo de inmediato que eso que decía tenía un significado

-¡Michiru, llama a las otras que busquen a Serena!-ordeno mientras abrazaba a la niña, su compañera obedeció al ir por el pasillo saco un espejo y miro por su reflejo el cual mostro imágenes de la Tierra y una silueta rodeada por un fulgor dorado-¿Qué significa esto?-

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Cinco chicas se reunían en un templo shintoísta, el semblante de todas era de suma preocupación

-En su casa ya han llamado a la policía-dijo Rei con evidente preocupación

-Hay no deben ser tan exagerados de seguro esta con Darién-

-Ya marque a su departamento y a Andrew…-contesto Rei tajantemente-tampoco sabe de él desde ayer, lo peor es que desde que supe que desaparecieron he usado al fuego sagrado y ha habido rastro alguno-

-Debemos estar alertas, quizás sea un nuevo enemigo-dio posibilidad Lita a eso

-Lita tiene razón y por lo que nos menciono Michiru, Hotaru tuvo una visión-Ami miro a Rei-¿has tenido alguna clase de visión últimamente?-

-Cuando vi el fuego sagrado pude ver a un hombre envuelto en una clase de fulgor dorado, su aura era muy violenta y a la vez conocida…-

-¿conocida?-se extraño una voz proveniente de un árbol, las chicas miraron hacia el mismo y notaron a los dos gatos uno blanco y otro negro

-¡Luna!-ambos felinos bajaron del árbol sentándose en las escalinatas del templo principal

-Prosigue con lo que decías Rei- pidió la gata

-Decía que aquella aura era violenta y salvaje pero se me hacia conocida…-finalizo

-¿Ya habías sentido una energía así antes?-pregunto Artemis quien era el gato de color blanco

-No estoy seguro desde cuándo pero si, ya había sentido una energía así de poderosa-declaro

-¡Entonces, eso nos da la ventaja sobre este enemigo!-aquella voz era de nada más y nada menos de…

-¡Haruka!-exclamaron las cinco chicas mientras veían llegar a las Outer Senshi al templo Hikawa, las Inners pudieron notar el semblante que tenían las recién llegadas y pudieron percatarse que la situación no estaba bien…

**Corporación Capsula**

En el edificio de la compañía tecnológica más importante de la Tierra; Bulma Brief jefa de desarrollo y presidenta, estaba en su laboratorio personal realizando unos estudios que el departamento de Astronomía y astrofísica

-Esto es muy particular…-decía mientras estaba sumida en los datos que las supercomputadoras arrojaban mientras un hombre mayor ayudaba con los estudios, este traía un cigarrillo en la boca y en su hombro derecho un pequeño gato

-¡Ya lo creo hija!-decía con algo de entusiasmo en su voz al revisar unos documentos recién imprimidos-las variaciones de los campos magnéticos en la Tierra están relacionados con la anomalía en la cara oscura de la Luna-

-¿Anomalía?-pregunto la mujer-¿Cuál anomalía?-se acerco a su padre

-Si hija, observa-el hombre paso a una computadora en donde tecleo las coordenadas-de donde se origina esta señal, si observamos su intensidad no proviene de mas allá de nuestro sistema, sino que proviene de nuestro sistema, lo que pasa es que la alteración en los campos magnéticos ha interferido con la correcta medición-

-¿Quieres decir que los satélites han sufrido averías por esto?-decía con tono serio Bulma

-Lo chistoso de esto es-el hombre saco un nuevo cigarrillo-¿Por qué solo fueron a satélites de investigación y militares?-

Bulma rápidamente encendió la televisión para comprobar la hipótesis, y en efecto la señal de televisión estaba sin interferencia alguna, fue cuando recibió una llamada-¿Si diga?-contesto-¡Ah, Gohan! ¿Cómo estás?...-

-_¡Bien gracias!-_contesto aquel joven-_¿de pura casualidad mi papa no fue de visita?-_

-¿Eh? No aquí no ha venido-se extraño Bulma-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

_-Es que mi papa lleva tres días sin venir a la casa…-_

-¡AHHH ya!-sonrió la mujer-¡no debes afligirte debe de andar por ahí ayudando algún animal herido, ya sabes cómo es tu papa!-

_-Lo mismo pensé pero…ya explore toda la montaña y no hay ningún animal que requiera de ayuda o similar lo peor del caso es que encontré un par de peces en medio del camino a casa…-_

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

_-Mi papa iba traer para la cena pescado… además no siento su ki-_Eso ultimo dejo pasmada a Bulma, mientras escondido tras unas computadoras estaba el pequeño Trunks, quien tenía sospechas propias sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Esa misma tarde Goten estaba afuera de su casa jugando con un avión que le había regalado la novia de su hermano, Goten simulaba hacerlo volar mientras el mismo flotaba haciendo sonidos de avión

-Te ves algo tonto jugando así-dijo una voz haciendo que Goten dejara de jugar, para ver a un sonriente Trunks-¡que tal!-le saludo

-¡Trunks!-su amigo se puso a nivel de el-¿pero qué haces aquí?-

-Oí lo que paso con tu papa y tal vez pueda ayudar-al momento saco de la mochila que traía un aparato parecido a un radar

-¿Y eso que es?-pregunto el joven hijo de Goku

-¡Esto es un localizador de personas!-dijo con orgullo Trunks-¡este dispositivo puede localizar a cualquier persona en cualquier parte del mundo, y dice mi mama que con unos ajustes quizás en todo el universo, ahora bien solo basta poner algunas características físicas de la persona a buscar y listo!-

-Bien-respondió entusiasmado Goten-¿ahora qué debo decir?-

-Su altura, y característica física-

-Ok mi papa es tan alto como Gohan, y el cabello es como el mío- describía el pequeño

-Bien-el pequeño Trunks hacia las configuraciones necesarias y a los pocos segundos la maquina comenzó a indicar algo en su pantalla-¡QUE BIEN YA TENGO ALGO!-

-¿¡En serio!-Goten estaba emocionado-¿¡Hacia donde debemos ir!-

-¡Por allá!-señalo hacia el monte Paoz-¡VAMOS AL RESCATE!-dijo mientras ambos encendieron su ki y volaron hacia la montaña, en pocos minutos llegaron a la zona donde se supone debía estar Goku los niños aterrizaron en un pequeño claro donde lleva a uno de los grandes lagos en lo alto de la montaña, en donde comenzaron a buscar.

Después de un rato ambos niños se notaban cansados y frustrados-¡Esto no es lo que pensaba!-grito Trunks aventando el localizador-¡Y yo que pensé que podría ser como la detective de "Lazos de Sangre"!-

-¿Te dejan ver ese programa?-Goten estaba asombrado

-Mas bien lo grabo, programo la grabadora a la misma hora y ya más tarde lo veo-dijo con orgullo el peli purpura

-¡Genial! ¿Oye me la prestarías?-

-¿Y dejar que sepan que la veo? ¡NO!-

-¡Que malos eres Trunks!-Goten bufo molesto y pateo una piedra la cual pego en algo o más bien alguien ya que se escucho un fuerte grito que hizo eco en todo el bosque, obligando a los niños a taparse los oídos mientras de entre los matorrales aparecía un ser de más de dos metros de altura vistiendo una armadura de metal pero lo que más impresionaba era su boca llena de dientes y sus ojos impregnados de sangre mientras siseaba con molestia al parecer ser despertado por el golpe, los niños retrocedieron un poco sorprendidos de encontrarse con una criatura así

-¿Ahora qué hacemos Goten?-pregunto Trunks

-Pues no sé, tal vez calmarlo-sugirió Goten mientras los niños esquivaron el ataque frontal de aquel ser quien rodaba como una pelota y que al ver que su ataque no tuvo éxito rugió con fuerza, Goten le lanzo un ataque de ki el cual dio de lleno en su objetivo levantando polvo pero una risa hizo ver que no había sufrido daño alguno, aquel ser reía mientras alguien en lo alto de los arboles veía con atención aquel espectáculo

-¡Vaya vaya, así que los hijos han venido a buscarlo!-dijo una encapuchada mientras sacaba un rifle el cual apunto hacia los niños-Tal vez al Maestro le agrade esto…-sonrió mientras tenía en la mira a los niños cuando disparo una ráfaga de luz blanca la cual exploto en medio de la pelea dejando ciegos a los tres-¡Que se diviertan mucho...! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-de un salto desapareció.

Aquel destello parecía ser eterno para los que fueron blanco de aquel ataque, cuando finalmente Trunks y Goten pudieron recuperar la vista notaron que ya estaba solo aquel ser había desapareció

-¿Y?-Goten busco por todos lados-¿Dónde está?-

-No lo sé-Trunks se encogió de hombros-pero no importa lo que quiero ahora es algo de tomar bien frio, ¿que tal un jugo de naranja?-ambos entusiasmados encendieron su ki y despegaron al cielo saliendo del bosque solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa

-¿¡EN DONDE ESTAMOS!-gritaron al ver que se encontraban en una gran ciudad muy diferente a las que ellos conocían

**Templo de Hikawa**

Rei estaba meditando en el templo principal cuando sintió un abrupto poder proveniente del sur de la ciudad, justo cuando recibió una llamada por medio de su comunicador especial

-¡Adelante!-respondió

-¡Rei aquí Mina, tenemos una situación crítica en el parque del sur!-hablaba la rubia por medio de su comunicador-¡No tengo mucho tiempo pero ven tan rápido como puedas!-la comunicación se corto mientras se oyó un gran grito agudo, la morena dejo su meditación y rápidamente se transformo-¡POR EL PODER DE MARTE, TRANSFORMACION!-

Trunks y Goten estaban flotando cuando escucharon el grito de aquel ser mientras era seguida por una poderosa explosión que dejo una gran columna de humo

-¿Qué fue eso?-Goten miro hacia donde fue aquel incidente

-¡Vamos a ver!-Trunks voló hacia aquel lugar en donde se oía a la gente huir despavorida, ambos niños se ocultaron en un anuncio gigante en donde vieron a aquella criatura la cual estaba disparando unas pistolas hacia una camioneta volcada la cual servía de trinchera a tres chicas vestidas con un traje de marinero las cuales esperaban poder atacar

-¿Trunks, crees que debemos ayudarles?-pregunto con inocencia Goten

-Primero veamos que tan capaces son ellas-opino el peli morado-si se pone difícil actuamos-su amigo asintió mirando la pelea

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo ya!-Sailor Júpiter estaba muy frustrada al ver que sus ataques erar repelidos por la gruesa armadura de aquel monstruo, Sailor Mercury con cuidado observaba al ser quien en ese momento recargaba sus armas

-¡Estoy analizando su estructura y armadura!-menciono mientras en sus ojos había un visor de color azul-¡es un ser compuesto de carbono!-

-¡En español Ami!-pidió Sailor Venus quien lanzo un ataque sin mucho éxito ya que aquel ser lo esquivo con mucha facilidad

-¡Que es un ser vivo y lo que lo ayuda es la densa estructura de metal de su armadura!-explico poniéndose a cubierto de nueva ráfaga de disparos

-¡Pero si le lance mi ataque que es en base eléctrico!-menciono Júpiter

-¡Lo más posible es que tenga un aislante!-Mercury continuo su análisis-¡Necesito que lo distraigan lo suficiente para ver su armadura y poder analizarla mejor!-

Venus y Júpiter se vieron y asintieron saliendo por lados opuestos de su improvisada trinchera corriendo, a lo que aquel ser apunto sus dos armas a los lados

-¡ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER!-exclamo la chica de coleta mientras giraba en el aire mientras unas hojas la rodeaban mientras su tiara expulsaba rayos los cuales cargo las hojas y fueron repelidas hacia aquel ser gracias a su armadura.

-¡BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!-llevo a su mano su boca y lanzo una especie de corazón el cual se multiplico en varios y a gran velocidad fue a su enemigo quien lo recibió de lleno ya que fue por sorpresa haciéndolo caer de rodillas su armadura había sufrido al fin un daño no muy grande pero daño al fin-¡TOMA ESO FEO MONSTRUO!-exclamo con alegría la rubia, aquel ser no lo tomo con gracia y se levanto con ira con tal que de nuevo grito pero ahora con tal fuerza que incluso su boca se ilumino con una especie de bola de fuego, fue con tal potencia su grito que reventó los cristales en varios metros a la redonda

-¡SUCUMBE!-espeto disparando de nuevo dirigiéndose en contra de Venus quien no pudo reaccionar llevándose una serie de disparos en su cuerpo que la tumbo pesadamente al suelo.

-¡MINA!-Júpiter salió a ir por su amiga pero aquel ser le corto el paso mirándole a los ojos, Goten estaba conteniéndose

-¡Espera Goten! ¿¡Que tienes en mente!-le pregunto Trunks buscándolo tranquilizar

-¡Esas chicas necesitan de nuestra ayuda Trunks!-dijo con enojo-¡Debemos hacer algo!-aquello dejo impresionado a su amigo quien asintió

-¡Tengo una idea…!-Trunks se acerco a Goten a quien le susurro al oído y este se sorprendió de la idea-¿Te gusta o no mi idea?-

-¡ADELANTE!-acepto Goten con una sonrisa.

-¡MINA!-Mercury grito pero unos disparos le hicieron pensar dos veces en ir a por su amiga, la cual gemía del dolor por las balas dentro de ella-_Debo pensar en algo o Mina no…_-pensó en lo peor pero negó con la cabeza-¡AGUANTA MINA!-la rubia gemía mientras unas manchas rojas cubrían su traje de sailor

-Se…Serena… ¿Do…don…de es…tas?-fue lo último en decir antes de caer inconsciente

-¡Humana inferior a Locust!-murmuro aquel ser regodeándose de haber matado

-¡HAAA!-una esfera amarilla impacto con fuerza aquel monstruo mientras un chico de cabellera dorada, pantalón blanco y chaleco de color azul con amarillo aparecía flotando con una sonrisa arrogante y la mano extendida con otro ataque listo-¡SERA MEJOR QUE TE PREPARES PORQUE EL JUSTICIERO GOTENKS ESTA AQUÍ!-dijo mientras aquel ser se recuperaba luego de haber impactado contra una pared con signos de evidente daño en su armadura, gruño mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de balas contra Gotenks

-¿Gotenks?-se pregunto Lita al ver con la facilidad que esquivaba y hasta burlaba del pobre ataque se su rival

-¡Vamos atíname vamos!-incitaba aquel chico mofándose, Ami salió de su estupor y reacciono por su amiga caída

-¡LITA AYUDAME!-ambas chicas se acercaron a su compañera abatida y tomo sus signos-¡Esta muy débil, la hemorragia está muy profunda!-hizo presión en la herida del abdomen de donde sangraba mas-¡Lita haz un torniquete y amárralo en la herida de la pierna de ahí está perdiendo mucha sangre!-la chica obedeció quitándose los guantes e hizo un improvisado torniquete en la pierna de la chica-¡Mina sigue peleando por favor!-

De repente un golpe seco hizo eco en la calle, mientras aquel ser estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de aquel ataque tan fuerte que le abollo y destrozo gran parte de su armadura cayó de bruces tomándose el abdomen chillando de dolor

-¿HA POCO TE DOLIO?-se pavoneo Gotenks mientras chistaba y negaba con su cabeza y manos a la cadera-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TU UN DEBILUCHO HAYA PUESTO EN JAQUE A ESTAS CHICAS, QUE IGUAL SON DEBILES QUE TU TIENEN MAS AGALLAS QUE TU!-rio un poco, aquel comentario no fue de gracia del todo para Júpiter quien iba alegar

-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!-aquel ataque en forma de olas marinas fue apenas rechazado por Gotenks

-¡OYE QUE TE PASA!-reclamo el-¿¡QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY PELEANDO CONTRA ESTE MONSTRUO!-

-¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!-un segundo ataque por otro flanco que fue apenas esquivado hizo ver a Gotenks que había más chicas vestidas como marinero

-¡SOY SAILOR URANUS Y ENTRARE EN ACCION!-

-¡Y YO SAILOR NEPTUNE Y ENTRARE EN ACCION!-se presentaron ambas

-¿Sailor Uranus y Neptune?-Gotenks se quedo unos segundos callados para echarse a reír en el aire-¡HAHAHA QUE NOMBRES MAS BOBOS! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!-sus carcajadas no hicieron más que hacer enojar a las dos chicas

-¡YO LO MATO!-espeto Haruka sumamente ofendida, quien salto contra el chico quien no se percato del ataque y cayó en el suelo recibiendo una buena golpiza, pero este rápido se recupero y de una patada mando lejos a la chica quien con una agilidad felina cayó de pie. Gotenks se levanto quitándose el polvo

-¡DEBERIAN AGRADECERME HE DERROTADO AL MONSTRUO!-señalo aquella criatura que se revolcaba de dolor, Gotenks estaba muy molesto-¡ES MAS DE NO SER POR MI, SU AMIGA NO ESTARIA…!-

-¿Muerta?-dijo Venus de pie con ayuda de Júpiter y Mercury, después de que Saturn le curara sus heridas con ayuda de su poder de curación-Temo decirte amigo, que si hubieras llegado unos segundos antes tal vez otra hubiera sido la historia-le dijo irónicamente regalándole una sonrisa con evidente cansancio-pero aun así gracias-le estiro la mano en actitud de agradecimiento, lo cual Gotenks tomo de buena gana

-Ahora-hablo una mujer de cabellos verdes-¿Explícanos cómo fue que llegaste a nuestra dimensión?-la sorpresa fue mayúscula para todos incluso para Gotenks

-¿DI...DI… DIMENSION?-decía con asombro justo fue que aquel monstruo se lanzo contra el grupo

-¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!-una flecha de fuego atravesó aquel quien de inmediato se prendió en fuego cayendo definitivamente al suelo para morir calcinado-¿ME PODRIAN DECIR ACERCA DE QUE SON DE OTRA DIMENSION?-era Sailor Mars mientras sostenía un arco de fuego

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Notas del Autor:**_

**¿¡Que onda como estas!, yo aquí reportándome con un nuevo fic para mi deleite y el tuyo sobretodo y espero que te guste mucho mucho para que lo sigas en cada publicación, se que tengo otro fic en pausa y lo hare cuando me regrese la idea y ahorita mismo tengo mas ideas para este y pues a darle, yo nunca abandono un fic…(a menos que lo amerite); pero una cosa si es segura mi amigo/a esta historia inicia muy bien y terminara excelente!.**

**Por ahora empezamos con Dragon Ball Z y con Sailor Moon pero luego mas personajes se unirán a esta pelea hehehehe**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	3. ¿DONDE ESTOY?

**¿EN DONDE ESTOY?**

-¿Dimensión?-Gotenks estaba aturdido por semejante noticia-¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO!-exclamo mientras reia nerviosamente, pero el semblante de Plut decía lo contrario

-¿Dime cómo pudiste romper las barreras interdimensionales?-pregunto con calma en su voz-Porque de seguro has de saber que tiempos difíciles han de venir no solo a nuestro mundo sino también al tuyo-revelo dejando con sorpresa a sus compañera

-¿¡Eso tiene que ver con la desaparición de Serena!-pregunto Rei con evidente preocupación, la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo asintió

-De seguro también alguien de tu mundo ha desaparecido, ¿no es asi?-pregunto Plut a Gotenks, quien iba a contestar pero un potente rayo de energía cayó del cielo cerca del grupo cegándolos.

El cielo se había vuelto de un color mas oscuro una vez que el destello que dejo había amainado pudieron notar una especie de haz de luz, todos estaban sorprendidos cuando escucharon un hondo gemido para luego oir

-¡BOOM!-y un proyectil salió de aquel haz en donde después salieron unos seres enorme de tez palida con aspecto repitiliano, seguidos de otros mas del tamaño de un hombre con armadura y armados hasta los dientes seguidos de un grupo que traia encadenado aun ser de gran tamaño el cual se veía muy peligrosa ya que gruñía y respiraba profundamente, como esperando poder atacar, por ultimo un ser de estatura considerable vestido con una armadura negra apareció a paso seguro y mirada mordaz a nuestros héroes, desenfundo su espada y rugio-¡SUCUMBAN!-

Todos se pusieron en guardia mientras Gotenks expulso su ki, algo que incomodo a Rei

-¿Esta energía…?-pero no pudo pensar mas ya que el ataque comenzó

**Corporación Capsula**

Bulma se encontraba bastante preocupada ya que hacia mas de 6 horas que no sabia de su hijo y recibir la noticia de que el segundo hijo de Goku desapareciera también le inquietaba, la mujer había decidido tomar un descanso para poder pensar con claridad para buscar a su hijo y encontrar una respuesta al extraño fenómeno de los campos magnéticos, entro a la cocina para servirse un te para despejar su mente

-¿Te pasa algo mujer?-dijo una voz profunda, la mujer se sobresalto por la repentina llegada de aquel hombre de baja estatura, cabello en punta y mirada seria

-¡Vegeta!-regaño su esposa-¡No vuelvas a asustarme!-lo que provoco en Vegeta una sonrisa-Y que bueno que te veo, como de seguro habrás oído Goku desapareció…-

-¿Y?, ¡Por mi que se vaya al infierno!-respondió el mientras se preparaba un "pequeño" refrigerio

-Goten y Trunks también han desaparecido-agrego-casi anochece y no sabemos nada de su paradero, Vegeta, Gohan cuando los busco encontró un aparato en el que estaba trabajando… y es posible que Trunks lo tomara para encontrar a Goku-

-Ese mocoso solo se mete en problemas-dijo comiendo-¡Ya aparecerá y cuando lo haga le daré una lección que nunca olvidara-prometio, mientras su mujer suspiro resignada

-A ti solo te preocupa alimentarte y entrenar nada mas ¿verdad?-inquirio molesta-¿Qué tal si nuestro hijo se encuentra en un serio peligro? ¡y tu aquí nada mas aflojándote el cinturón!-lo cual molesto a Vegeta un poco

-¿¡Y a mi que!-respondio molesto-¡Yo me preocuparía por otras cosas que por nuestro hijo!-

-¿Qué tal por la seguridad de su mundo?-una tercera voz dijo mientras un encapuchado apareció en el marco de la puerta asustando a los dos esposos-¿o mejor dicho la seguridad de la existencia misma?-aquel desconocido revelo su identidad, la cual era una mujer de cabello rubio ondulado-Mis mas sinceras disculpas por irrumpir en su casa de esta manera, pero tengo una situación que es de suma relevancia para su mundo, y el universo mismo…-

Poco después los demás guerreros Z estaban reunidos en Corporación Capsula para escuchar a esa desconocida que tenía sus propios motivos al parecer

-¿Entonces?-hablo Gohan-¿de que se trata esto?-

Aquella mujer camino y se coloco en el centro de la sala de donde saco una pequeña esfera de cristal la cual hizo flotar mientras con sus manos hacia unos movimientos alrededor de ella.

-Hace muchas eras de mi mundo existió un reino llamado el Milenio de Plata, el cual era gobernado por Selene soberana de todo el sistema solar-relataba la desconocida-por un tiempo hubo paz y armonía en cada uno de los planetas adjudicados al reino y eso fue bueno hasta el día en que la princesa Serena nació…-la esfera de cristal proyecto la imagen de un hermoso palacio blanco en la parte mas bella de la Luna

-¡Increíble que hubiera un reino en la Luna!-menciono asombrada Videl

-La princesa Serena fue criada para ser digna sucesora del reino, todo iba bien hasta el día en que conoció a Endimion…-la esfera mostro a una chica de finos rasgo de cabello rubio en forma de coletas largas y a un joven apuesto de cabello negro, ambos se vieron de frente con una sonrisa-se conocieron durante un baile…-

**Milenio de Plata hace mil años…**

Una orquesta tocaba una rítmica balada la cual hacia bailar a la gente con suma armonía en un baile completamente organizado y sin margen de error, los jóvenes caballeros invitaban a las bien vestidas jóvenes a hacerles compañía, todo bajo el ojo de la reina y su consejo desde sus asientos, fue cuando un apuesto joven de ojos azules y brillante armadura se acerco al lugar haciendo una reverencia para luego hablar

-Su majestad-hablo el chico-¿le permitirá a la princesa bailar conmigo esta pieza?-a lo que a la chica le brillaron los ojos de emoción y miro a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa

-Adelante príncipe-dijo con una sonrisa la reina mientras la pareja tomada de la mano se dirigía a la pista de baile en donde comenzaron a bailar

-Serena-la chica estaba algo sonrojada de tener al amor de su vida bailando

-¿Si, que pasa Endimion?-pregunto mientras el chico le sonreía

-Tengo algo que decirte… a solas-le menciono mientras el baile terminaba, el corazón de la chica latía muy rápido mientras Endimion la llevaba a un balcón en donde nadie les pudiera molestar

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir Endimion?-

-Bueno como sabes hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo-comenzó-y nos conocemos muy bien así como nuestros secretos pues desde hace tiempo que he comenzado a sentirme extraño por una chica muy especial para mí-

-¿En serio?-la chica estaba más que emocionada

-¿Crees que me le deba declarar?-pidió consejo-¡lo que pasa es que es tan hermosa y delicada pero a la vez…indescriptible que me hace intrigarme y sentirme atraída por ella!-

-Pues sigue lo que tu corazón cree que es correcto-le respondió-pero si no es la indicada siempre me tendras a tu lado, ¿Por qué somos amigos no?-

-¡Gracias Serena!-Endimion le abrazo y dio un beso en la frente, para luego ir de nuevo adentro algo que inquieto a Serena

-¿¡Dios lo va hacer en grande!-pensó la princesa entrando a palacio mientras la orquesta tocaba una melodía, la cual seso de pronto mientras Endimion se colocaba en medio del salón

-¡ESTIMADA CORTE REAL, DISCULPEN LA INTERRUPCION!-hablo con serenidad-¡PERO TENGO UN ANUNCIO QUE DAR!-todos los presentes guardaron silencio-¡TENGO CON GRAN FELICIDAD DE DECLARAR QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI!-hubo un tumulto de murmullos ya que era bien sabido que el príncipe tenía varias pretendientes, en la que destacaba la princesa Serena-¡Y ESA PERSONA ES LA PRINCESA…REI DE MARTE!-la sorpresa no se hizo esperar mientras varias personas felicitaban a la pareja ahora oficial, la hermosa joven de cabellos negro fue hacia su ahora prometido a quien beso en los labios ante la algarabía de todos mundo menos alguien, la princesa Serena quien salió de ahí echa un mar de lagrimas.

-El tiempo paso y la boda de ambos se anuncio tiempo después, mientras la princesa veía con celos como su amado se casaba con otra, sus celos pasaron a odio el cual poco a poco transmitía a la reliquia real, el cristal de plata el cual se dice que dependiendo del corazón del portador puede ser un arma de salvación o destrucción y sucedió lo segundo. Un dia trágico para todo la galaxia fue cuando el poder maligno consumió a la princesa y lanzo un ataque desesperado liberando a un ser que podía cambiar el curso de la historia misma, lo logro con un precio muy alto toda calamidad ella tendría que pagar todo por su egoísta deseo de amor no correspondido, asi millones de gente viven atrapados ahora en un mundo que es una mera fantasía-finalizo aquella mujer-ahora las ansia de poder han corrompido a la reencarnación de la princesa ya que esta al tanto de le existencia de su universo y del ser que ustedes llaman Sheng-Long-

-¿¡Estás diciendo que quiere las esferas del dragon para sus oscuros propósitos!-Gohan se mostro muy alterado

-Si y si lo logra-de nuevo la esfera mostro imágenes una ciudad totalmente diferente con enormes pilares de cristal dándole un hermoso toque-este será su futuro-la escena se aclaro mostrando que la ciudad estaba en ruinas y con mucha gente en miseria-¡deben detenerla a toda costa!-

-¿Y como podemos confiar en ti?-pregunto Vegeta cruzado de brazos-¿y porque Kakaroto y no yo el príncipe de los saiyajin?-

-Su motivos tendrán príncipe-le miro con una ligera sonrisa-pero lo que es seguro es que tienen la forma de poderse transportar a este mundo-

-¿Asi como?-de nuevo Vegeta cuestiono

-¡Con esto!-de sus ropas saco una piedra en forma de prisma-La piedra de Barrak, una piedra con el místico poder de viajar no solo a través de los tiempos o mundos, sino por dimensiones también…La princesa Serena está reuniendo las que puede por su dimensión para tener el suficiente poder para transferir su ejército a este mundo-de nuevo mostro una imagen en su esfera esta vez de varias chicas con trajes de marinero expulsando energías de distintos colores-Su decisión ahora es toda suya, pero todo el balance está en juego.-nadie en la sala lo pensó dos veces

-Yo voy-se enrolo primero Gohan

-Si Gohan va yo también-secundo Videl ante la sorpresa de su novio-quiero ayudar en lo que mas pueda-le sonrió

-Esta bien yo también voy-fue Krillin esta vez quien se puso de pie

-¡Ire también para no variar!-era Piccoro desde una ventana apareciendo ante la sorpresa de todos

-¡Bien, si el namekiano va también lo hare yo!-dijo Vegeta con amplia confianza

-¡Yo también voy quiero pelear contra rivales fuertes!-dijo Mr Buu con alegría

-¡Y yo también voy!-era Milk quien con tono autoritario se sumaba a la aventura-¡quiero ver si mi Goten y Goku están a salvo en un mundo tan frio y peligroso como ese!-

-Pero señora, ¿no cree que mejor debería quedarse aquí?-advirtió Videl

-¡NO SEÑOR, NO DEJARE QUE MI ESPOSO E HIJO ESTEN EN PELIGRO! ¡ADEMAS DEBEN ESTARSE MURIENDO DE HAMBRE!-agrego

-Si gusta yo me puedo encargar de eso-sugirio de nuevo la joven-prepare algo de comida y en cuanto los veamos se las doy-sonrio, a lo que Milk sonrio tambien

-¡Vaya que atenta!-acepto-¡Gohan no le rompas el corazón a esta chica!-lo que provoco el sonrojo de su hijo mayor y las risas de todos menos de la mujer quien solo sonreía

_-Esto va conforme lo planeado-_penso con esa sonrisa maliciosa

**Mientras en el distrito de Jyuban**

Aquella batalla ya se había inclinado a favor de las Scouts y compañía quienes había hecho que aquellos seres retrocedieran asustados solo los mas grandes había quedado luchando

-¡BOOM!-decian los que disparaban granadas, y al ver que impactaban en algo y se destruía reian

-¡Debemos hacer algo sino van a destruir la ciudad entera!-espeto Rei tras una pared de una tienda de ropa

-¡Pues ese chico nos esta ayudando bastante con ese ataque de fantasmas bucales!-era Lita quien estaba a su lado

-¡Creo que es hora de usar una técnica especial!-coloco sus manos juntas y sin separarlas las coloco en un costado para comenzar a recitar-¡KAAAAAAA….MEEEEE….HAAAA…MEEEE….HAAAAAA!-grito con fuerza mientras al colocar sus manos de frente una onda de poder salía de estas contra los monstruos lanzagranadas quienes fueron literalmente borrados de la tierra al igual que gran parte de la calle

-¡ROAAAARRR!-se escucho mientras aquel ser de armadura negra vio como sus tropas habían sido aniquiladas tan fácilmente, empuño su espada y salió en contra de las Scouts pero algo lo detuvo de golpe, era el campo de Fuerza que Saturn había creado para que los ataque ya no destruyeran mas-¡LIBEREN AL BERSERKER!-gesticulo aquel ser, a lo que sus subordinados dejaron libre a aquella criatura de mas de tres metros de alto la cual al sentirse libre los ataco dandoldes tremendos golpes que al caera ya no se levantarían mas, chillo con fuerza mientras alzaba su cabeza como olfateando

-¿Es ciego acaso?-Mina ayudaba a Michiru a ponerse de pie

-¡Eso nos da la ventaja!-sonrio Lita

-O es peor-agrego Ami mientras accionaba su computador pero su sorpresa fue ver que aquel ser salto con tal fuerza que paso el campo de fuerza sin problemas, una vez en el suelo comenzó a olfatear-que nadie haga un ruido-dijo casi en susurro, hubo un silencio un momento cuando el estornudo de Mina alerto al gigante quien chillo y comenzó a correr contra ella

-¡SUPER PATADA JUSTICIERA!-Gotenks intervenía desviando un poco a la criatura quien se tomo de la barbilla ante el ataque bramo un poco mientras se despabilaba-¡Sere tu oponente!-se lanzo contra el, pero este le solto un puñetazo que lo mando a volar hacia un callejón

-¡AHORA VERAS!-dijeron al unisonó Trunks y Goten-¡oh no!-ambos se escondieron tras un contenedor de basura

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Goten

-¡Deja pienso deja pienso!-hasta que exclamo-¿Qué tal si nos vamos y buscamos una forma de regresar a casa?-

-Trunks…-Goten vio con mala cara a su amigo

-Ok, ok solo bromeaba-penso de nuevo-no podemos aparecer asi como asi y esperar para volver hacer la fusión es poco probable-

-¿Qué tal si atacamos a la distancia?-

-Puede que funcione-menciono el pelimorado-¿pero con que lo atacamos?-ambos se vieron y sonrieron en complicidad.

Las Scouts estaban pasándola muy mal aquel ser llamado Berserker estaba atacándolas sin misericordia y destruyendo todo a su paso, Sailor Saturn en un descuido había dejado el campo de fuerza para evitar un ataque dejo libre al otro ser quien no tardo en salir al ataque también y aun con espada en mano busco un blanco el cual era nada menos que Saturn quien estaba acorralando al ser con su campo de fuerza

-¡MUERE HUMANO!-gesticulo con su espada en mano listo para atravesarla cuando Uranus apareció con su propia espada

-¡NO TAN RAPIDO!-dijo aplicando fuerza en su ataque pero aquel ser lo repelía bastante bien, ambos guerreros se vieron a los ojos y una patada de Uranus creo distancia-¡ESPADA DE URANO, ELIMINA!-aquel corte daño seriamente al ser quien se arrodillo mientras se llevaba la mano al corte en el abdomen que había recibido-¡RINDETE! ¡Y DINOS A DONDE HAS LLEVADO A LA PRINCESA!-el se levanto lentamente

-¡HHHAAAA!-dos ragafas de energía de distintos colores golpearon a aquel ser que fue mandado a volar atravesando el haz de luz que de seguro era el portal de donde venia, las scouts voltearon a ver de donde provino aquel ataque pero no vieron a nadie

-¡Demonios debió ser ese tarado!-espeto Haruka mientras ahora debían enfocarse en aquel ser salvaje

-¿Alguna idea?-era Hotaru quien ya se notaba cansada de conjurar ese campo d e fuerza

-Si me lo permiten tal vez yo pueda hacer algo-dijo una hombre que apareció de la nada, el cual vestia una gabardina negra, cabello rubio y gafas negras el cual le daba un aire de misterio

-¿Y tu quien eres?-era Haruka desconfiando totalmente de el

-Si, te lo dire después de encargarme de este ser-dijo con tono autoritario y relajado, saco de sus ropas una piedra en forma de prisma y la apunto hacia el Berserker el cual despareció en un haz de luz y el primero igual-Listo ahora podemos hablar Sailor Scouts…-el simple hecho que dijera eso puso en sospecha a las chicas.

En un bosque profundo Son Goku caminaba sin rumbo fijo, miraba a todos lados buscando algún rasgo familiar en el lugar-Qué raro, llevo caminando bastante tiempo y siento que no he avanzado nada, fue después de ese destello que no encuentro el camino a casa y lo mas extraño es que no siento el ki de nadie… ¿acaso he muerto?-se detuvo a analizar su situación cuando el grito de una chica hizo eco por todo el lugar-Tal vez no este solo después de todo en este lugar-Goku con gran habilidad corrió por entre las ramas, llego a un claro en donde pudo ver a un grupo de lobos rodear a una chica de cabello rubio en forma de coletas la cual traia una piedra en su mano, esta la lanzo hacia los lobos los cuales la esquivaron sin problema mientras le gruñían

-¡AUXILIO!-grito desesperada-¡AYUDENME!-eso provocaba en los animales una sed de sangre mayor y cuando el lobo alfa se lanzo este se detuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro de la chica la cual ya estaba predispuesta a ser el almuerzo de esos lobos

-¡HA DONDE!-dijo Goku lanzando lejos al lobo quien se revolcó en la tierra para levantarse molesto, los demás lobo tomaron como objetivo a Goku quien solo sonreía-¿Estan seguros de querer hacerlo?-todos los lobos se lanzaron sobre de el, pero cuál fue la sorpresa que se llevaron al ser fácilmente repelidos por Goku quien los mando lejos uno a uno, después de que aquella jauría huyera Goku fue con la chica-¿Te encuentras bien?-

La chica que no era otra mas que Serena abrió sus ojos viendo que solo Goku se encontraba-¿Y los lobos?-

-Huyeron-dijo con toda calma-¿necesitas una mano?-

-Si gracias-dijo al apoyarse de Goku para ponerse de pie, al tener contacto con su mano tuvo una fugaz visión de un guerrero de cabello dorado contra un ser demoniaco, lo cual hizo que se mareara

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, solo fue por el susto-dijo_-¿Qué fue eso, una vision acaso?-_

-Oye, y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Goku

-Serena, Serena Tsukino-dijo con mas calma la chica

-Mi nombre es Goku y es un gusto conocerte Serena-estrecho de nuevo su mano con la de ella con una gran sonrisa la cual contesto ella con una propia

-¿Y Goku, sabes en donde estamos?-pregunto Serena

-No, pero muy pronto lo haremos-Goku se giro y ofreció su espalda, Serena titubeo un poco pero después subió en Goku, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que este salto con gran fuerza hacia el cielo saliendo del bosque y flotar ahí

-WAAAAAAAAA, ¡Increible! ¿puedes volar?-la sopresa se hizo mayúscula, al ver que no caian

-Si puedo ¡y mira!-señalo una ciudad a lo lejos-tal vez ahí nos puedan dar indicaciones de donde estamos-

-Tal vez, pero un favor no me dejes caer-pidio

-Te prometo que no te dejare caer nunca Serena-dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras ambos se dirigían a aquella misteriosa ciudad.

**Tokio de Cristal, siglo XXX**

La princesa Rini miraba desde su balcón a la bella e iluminada luna llena de esa noche, su mirada estaba fija en ella al igual que sus pensamientos que no se percato que su madre había entrado a su habitación

-¿te preocupa algo hija?-

-¡Madre!-se dio la vuelta con las manos en el pecho-¡me has asustado!-

-Lo siento pero llame varias veces, pero como no contestaste decidi entrar-mostro una ligera sonrisa-te he notado preocupada hija-

-Es sobre ese acontecimiento del que me hablaste madre-ambas mujeres caminaron hacia la cama de la princesa-No se si sea correcto que yo deba intervenir-

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Notas del Autor:  
**_

_**Una enorme mega disculpa! revisando ahorita mis historias me fije que subi un capitulo que no era y hasta hoy domingo 8 de julio lo estoy corrigiendo una ENORME disculpa si encontraron un hueco espacial pero ya esta corregido y de nuevo una discula, aunque salieron mas "ganones" ustedes tuvieron una doble actualizacion hehehehe  
**_

_**Zhudo  
**_


	4. REVELACIONES Y SOSPECHAS parte 1

**REVELACIONES Y SOSPECHAS parte 1**

-Mi nombre es Wesker, Albert Wesker y soy sobreviviente de la invasión Saiyajin-menciono aquel hombre con seriedad

-¿Saiyajin?-menciono Lita como si conociera la palabra

-En mi mundo o dimensión-comenzo a relatar Wesker-son unos seres sumamente poderosos con capacidades destructivas tan grandes como la de una bomba nuclear…-eso dejo heladas a las chicas, a lo lejos estaban escondidos Goten y Trunks en un balcón.

-¿De que estarán hablando?-pregunto el hijo de Goku

-No lo se pero ese señor no me da buena espina-agrego Trunks, su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

-Por lo que hemos sabido desde su llegada, son unos guerreros natos, nacen guerreros y mueren guerreros esa es su filosofía y modo de vida-Wesker saco un dispositivo parecido a una tableta la cual era de una cubierta transparente la cual tecleo con suma precisión y de la misma tableta, un holograma se proyecto.

-Provenientes del extinto planeta Plant, destruido por Freezer en un intento desesperado por controlarlos-aquella imagen muestra a Freezer un ser de piel blanca sin cabello verse rodeados por un numero grande de seres parecidos a los humanos pero con un rasgo en particular una cola de simio, Freezer es atacado y con ayuda de otros dos seres pudieron retener el ataque-En una acción desesperada Freezer acumulo suficiente poder y lo lanzo al planeta destruyéndolo en el proceso con gran parte de la población, mas sin embargo sobrevivieron algunos…-la imagen mostro a Goku de joven peleando por el lado de la humanidad-este chico fue criado como uno de los nuestros, pronto los demás sobrevivientes se enteraron de que el vivía y le dijeron quien era y pronto la destrucción comenzó-la imagen de Nappa destruyendo una ciudad con uso de su poder o de Goku lanzando un poderoso Kameha contra una flota de barcos militares a la cual erradico-pronto la Tierra sucumbió ante estos seres y al saber que Freezer había destruido su mundo fueron tras el-de nuevo Freezer aparece en la imagen pero en un planeta distinto en donde había seres verdes con antenas-lo encontraron en un planeta llamado Namekusei un planeta que se venia reponiendo en una terrible catástrofe, Freezer como buen emperador del universo fue personalmente ahí en donde se encontró de nuevo con su temibles enemigos, Freezer temia también que alguno de ellos fuera un Supersaiyajin-

-¿Super saiyajin?-pregunto Ami con mas dudas que con repsuestas

-Un supersaiyajin es un ser de un poder tan grande que puede vaporizar un planeta en menos de un pestañeo, aquel saiayjin de nombre Goku fue el primero de ellos en convertirse en la leyenda mas temida de toda la galaxia-muestra imágenes de Goku peleando contra Freezer-lamentablemente Freezer perdió la batalla y al igual que el todo el universo quedo condenado, ahora son guiados por Vegeta hijo del Rey Vegeta quien aniquilo a los primeros habitantes del planeta Plant, encontró la forma de viajar por el espacio tiempo algo que tu-miro a Plut tienes el privilegio de hacer

-Cierto hace poco sentí que aquel chico que no ayudo-menciono Plut-no era ni siquiera de este universo-

-Entonces lo que suponía era verdad-dijo pensativamente, para luego ver a las chicas-temo decirles que ese sujeto era un saiyajin y les ha engañado, si vuelve a aparecer comuníquense con esto-saco un cristal blanco se acerco a Mercury pero Mars se interpuso

-¿Y que nos hace pensar que tu tuviste algo que ver?-inquirio con suma desconfianza

-Bueno admito que debí actuar mas rápido pero tenia que ver sus capacidades de combate, y son bastante buenas pero limitadas…-Wesker dijo con suma veracidad-estoy ofreciendo ayuda antes de que vengan los demás, y como verán esa criaturas que vinieron antes las trajeron ellos, pero si prefieres echarme la culpa a mi no importa pero su mundo pagara el precio…-hubo un momento de silencio

-Rei debemos hacerlo quizás el pueda ayudar a buscar a Sailor Moon-menciono Ami a lo que su compañera accedió dejándola tomar el cristal.

-Mas te vale que tengas razón en esto-amenazo dando media vuelta

-¡Perfecto!-sonrio Wesker-ahora debo retirarme debo ver que no haya mas criaturas en otras regiones del mundo, con permiso-desapareció en un portal de luz

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de ese sujeto-Haruka veía con mal ojos al recién ido

-Yo también lo siento-se unió Michiru mientras sacaba su espejo y mostro un ser de ojos rojos atrás de la imagen de Wesker-¿Qué es eso?-

_-Muy pronto será su turno-_dijo una voz que retumbo en la mente de Michiru para que su espejo se quebrara ante su sorpresa

-¿Qué pasa?-Haruka vio el espejo roto, miro a Wesker y apretó los puños-Bien, entonces ¿i te ayudamos a derrotar a estos saiyajins la princesa volverá?-

-¿Princesa?-Wesker se quedo en silencio

-Si hablo de nuestra princesa, ella desapareció a hace dos días-aclaro Haruka con un tono de enojo en su voz

-Entonces es mas grave de lo que pensé… ya han actuado, no se cómo se habran hecho de un cristal de Barrack-dijo en voz alta

-¿Cristal de Barrack?-Setsuna se llevo una sorpresa incomoda

-Plut-Ami le miro-¿sabes qué son?-

-Temo que si, hace milenios existió una civilización muy esplendorosa que cubría gran parte del universo, ellos tenían posesión de un artefacto que permitía desplazarse mas allá de los límites del tiempo y espacio mismos…-

-En efecto-decia Wesker-y solo algunos fueron seleccionados como guardianes de los mismo ya que su poder en manos equivocadas podría acarrear problemas-un sonido provino de la muñeca de Wesker, el cual miro su reloj-Si me disculpan tengo que verificar una anomalía al sur de Mexico en estos momentos, adios…-Wesker simplemente desapareció

-¡Wow!-Goten se subia aquel balcón sin fijarse que este estaba debilitado por la pelea de hacia unos minutos-¿Viste como desapareció?-

-¡Si lo vi!-Trunks también se subió a la orilla del balcón-¿No se te hace extraño, que ese señor apareciera justo después de que casi ganáramos la pelea?-Goten asintió-y además esto se puede relacionar con lo de tu papa ¿no crees?-fue cuando el balcón no dio mas y cedió tomando a los niños por sopresa y gritaron cayendo sobre los escombros del balcón

-¿Qué fue eso?-las scouts fueron a ver que había pasado llevándose la sorpresa de dos niños en medio de los escombros totalmente inconscientes-¿Estaran vivos?-pregunto Mina, Ami los reviso con su escáner y luego tomo sus signos vitales

-Estan bien, no tienen nada mas que el golpe de la caída-diagnostico-debemos llevárnoslos de aquí-

-¿Estas segura de eso Ami?-Haruka tuvo sus dudas al ver a los dos chiquillos

-¿Y que planeas decir en el hospital?-le menciono Ami-los podemos llevar al donde mi mama trabaja pero debe estar saturado por los heridos y no creo que sea prudente, además solo estan inconcientes-

-¿Y que tal sus padres?-le regreso la jugada

-Los buscaremos luego, por ahora debemos cuidar de ellos-

-Vamos a mi casa estamos mas cerca que de Hikawa-sugirio Lita mientras tomaba en brazos a Trunks y Haruka a Goten.

**Corporacion Capsula**

-Entonces no hay mas que decir-dijo Gohan cuando el comunicador de Videl sono

-Si adelante-Videl respondió mientras en la pantalla de su reloj aparecia un militar

-¡Tenemos problemas en la capital del Oeste!-decia completamente alterado-¡Un mounstro gigante ha aparecido destruyendo todo!-se escucho un rugido luego de unos gritos-¡CUIDADO!-la comunicación de corto-Videl miro a Gohan y este se transformo en el Gran Saiyaman, al igual que Videl

-¡Vamos!-engroso su voz Gohan saliendo volando por la ventana seguido de su novia

-¡Esperen!-la mujer desconocida les advirtió-¡quizas esto sea de esas Sailors!-

-¡Si es asi que esperamos para destruirlas!-Vegeta salió volando en dirección del combate próximo, los demás guerreros salieron en la misma dirección

**Atalaya de Kamisama**

-¡Pero Supremo Kaiosama!-alego Dende-¡eso que dice es terrible!-

-Lo peor esta por venir-dice mientras mira hacia la Tierra-esa mujer me tiene con mucho cuidado-dice-si es lo que ella dice ser, ¿Por qué tiene esta aura oscura?-Dende se acerco para ver

-Es verdad y ahora la presencia de este ser, viene rodeada con una de misterio misma-

**Capital del Oeste**

El ejercito de la Tierra estaba teniendo una de las batallas mas difíciles desde la amenaza de Cell, los tanques disparaban hacia aquel ser gigantesco parecido a un reptil, era tan grande que superaba con facilidad a los edificios de mas de 12 pisos de alto

-¡FUEGO!-decia aquel comandante mientras sus hombres lanzaban otra ronda de disparos, los cuales impactaban en su blanco pero ese no se inmutaba de este ataque-¡QUE LA FUERZA AEREA ENTRE!-

-¡KR 1 AQUÍ!-un piloto de jet lideraba junto con otros 15 aviones de combate-¡PREPAREN ARMAS!-aquel jet dio un giro seguido de los demás-¡TENGO EL OBJETIVO EN LA MIRA!-en su pantalla de radar apareció un circulo rojo con un tono, fue cuando las aletas dorsales de su espalda resplandecieron y de su boca lanzo un poderoso rayo que derribo a varios aviones que no pudieron reaccionar

-¡HAAAAA!-un poderoso rayo de energía, dio en aquel reptil gigante el cual se doblego de dolor con su mirada pudo ubicar a su atacante

-¡CUANDO EL MAL ACECHA!-empezo Gohan disfrazado

-¡EL FUEGO DE LA JUSTICIA ARDE!-empezo una coreografia con Gohan

-¡SOY EL GRAN SAIYAMAN #1!-se presento Gohan

-¡Y YO EL GRAN SAIYAMAN #2!-dijo Videl al finalizar su presentación.

-¡YA DEJEN DE HACER SUS TONTERIAS Y ATAQUEN!-Vegeta lanzo una ráfaga de ki que de nuevo impacto en aquel reptil, el cual rugio molesto ya que blandió su cola en señal de que lo atacaran de nuevo

-¡Los saiyamanes han llegado, tenemos refuerzos!-decia animado un soldado desde su tanque

-¡Muy bien dejaremos un poco de distancia!-anuncio el comandante a cargo, el ejercito comenzó un retirada.

-¡Vamos lagartija super desarrollada!-Vegeta lanzo de nuevo una ráfaga de ki, la cual la repelió el ataque con su rayo bucal-¡Vaya, lo haces interesante!-sonrio soberbiamente, cuando esquivo el ataque del reptil

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-resono una risa por los edificios mientras una silueta flotaba por en medio de estos-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es mi querida amiga Mimet!-decia aquella mujer de cabellos verdes largos y sedosos mientras tenia su rostro cubierto por un abanico rojo

-¡Esmeralda!-aquella chica rubia miro con ojos de odio a la peliverde-¡Sabia que eras tu quien estaba detrás de este ser!-

-Je, claro que lo iba a estar-dijo quitándose el abanico de enfrente dejando ver que su boca asemejaba mas la de un reptil-eso se obtiene cuando uno falla al tratar de matar a Sailor Moon-dijo dando bastante contraste con su bella y esbelta figura

-¡Mas bien tu egoísmo!-reprocho Mimet, mientras los Guerreros Z atendían al reptil gigante quien estaba aun destruyendo la ciudad

-¿La belleza un acto egoísta?-rio de buena gana Esmeralda-mas bien privar al mundo de mi belleza, ese si es un acto egoísta-

-¿Y haras lo que sea por tenerla de regreso no?-Videl encaro de cerca a Esmerlada

-¿y tu quien eres?-le miro con desprecio lanzando unos cristales negros desde su abanico los cuales Videl esquivo-¡Vaya se ve que tiene algo de habilidad!-miro de reojo al reptil-¡ACABA CON ESTE MUNDO KING KAIJU!-aquel ser rugio y con su rayo bucal comenzó la destrucción

-¡YA BASTA!-grito Gohan quitándose las gafas y pañoleta que tenia, los demás guerreros hacían lo que podían Vegeta solo jugaba con el monstruo, Pikoro y Krillin ayudaban a la gente al verlo Esmeralda quedo impresionada por su porte tan galante

-¡Que guapo!-menciono ruborizada, fue cuando Gohan hizo estallar su Ki de forma violenta que soprendio a Esmeralda y Mimet

-¡Qué poder tiene!-menciono Mimet al verlo salir contra KING KAIJU, a lo cual Vegeta también expulso su poder y convertirse en Super Saiyajin-¡INCREIBLE!-se sorprendió al ver como derribaron ambos al gigantesco reptil el cual cayo pesadamente al suelo

-¡TOMA ESTO SABANDIJA!-Vegeta se preparaba para su ataque mas feroz

-¡ESPERE!-Mimet se interpuso-¡Dejeme usar esto!-saco un cristal Barrack e hizo desaparecer a King Kaiju

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Vegeta bastante molesto porque su pelea no tuvo el final deseado

-Lo regrese a su mundo-Mimet miro a Esmeralda la cual estaba enfrascada en una pelea con Videl la cual estaba pareja-Ella es una de las tantas esclavas de la princesa, era compañera mia en la resistencia, era muy bella pero cuando la atraparon la misma princesa Serena-

-Pero hace podo dijo Sailor Moon-menciono Krillin

-Es su nombre de batalla-agrego-con el tiempo la princesa pudo convertirse en una fiera guerrera y corromper a las demás princesas incluida Lady Mars y Endimion-finalizo

-¡AHH!-el grito de Videl llamo la atención de todos mientras Esmeralda del clavaba una daga de cristal negro

-¡JAJAJAJAJA TONTOS, SE OLVIDARON DE MI!-decia triunfante, mientras dejaba caer a Videl ensagrentada

-¡Videl!-Gohan volo tras ella atrapándola-¡Oh no Videl respóndeme! ¡Videl!-suplicaba Goha

-¡Oh el amor!-dijo en burla-¡Que patético!, ¡pero si quieres salvarla, sabes donde buscarme para que te de la cura!-coqueteo con morbo desapareciendo gracias a un cristal Barrack

-¡Desgraciada!-maldijo Gohan con mucho enojo-¡Tenemos que ir a su mundo!-

-Sabes que es una trampa ¿no?-aclaro Mimet, para luego revisar a Videl-el cristal negro… esto es terrible-

-¿Se puede curar?-Gohan tenia miedo de perderla

-La cura es difícil de encontrar-explico-no podemos sacarle la daga, y si lo hacemos el poder oscuro que tiene la matara inmediatamente, al tener la daga tiene más chances de salvarse-

Gohan veía con rencor la herida de Videl-Vayamos con Dende –ordeno-y después iremos a tu mundo… Mimet-ella asintió mientras un gran destello envolvió a los guerreros quienes desaparecieron

Goku aterrizaba suavemente en el suelo a lo que Serena pudo bajar de el

-¡Eso fue increíble!-dijo la rubia-¡espero volver a hacerlo!-menciono algo que causo risa en Goku

-Si quieres te puedo enseñar-le ofreció

-¿¡De verdad!-Serena lo veía con incredulidad

-Si, con entrenarte lo suficiente yo digo que en unos 2 años lograras hacerlo-calculo, algo que a Serena no le gusto mucho-pero por ahora debemos ver donde estamos-

-Es verdad-fue cuando notaron que esta ciudad se veía muy solitaria-Esta muy solo por aquí-al momento la poca gente que había comenzó a huir al verlos

-¿Pero adonde van?-Goku estaba sumamente extrañado, ambos caminaron adentrándose en la ciudad hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza la cual tenia pinta de ser usada como mercado el cual lucia desierto-Tengo la sensación de que no somos muy bien recibidos-

-¡Tienen razón!-un anciano que estaba sentado frente a un pequeño puesto-hace tiempo este lugar era prospero y pacifico, hasta que el "Maestro" llego y comenzó a esparcir su caos por todo Albión-

-¿Albión?-se repitió Serena-¿entonces asi se llama este lugar?-miro a Goku quien estaba pensativo

-Ahora veo el ki que sentí antes es al que llaman "Maestro"-dedujo

-Si su maldad se puede sentir para aquellos sensibles a las energías místicas-menciono aquel anciano quien se ponía de pie en una posición encorvada-Si ustedes son los campeones de sus mundos, tienen la consigna de vencerlo, pero cuidado campeones muchos otros lo han intentado y han fracasado, recuerden "Nada es absolutamente oscuro ni nada absolutamente brillante"-Goku y Serena se vieron extrañados mientras unos pesados pasos se escucharon

-¡Ustedes!-dijo una especie de Troll de tres metros con aspecto amenazador-¿Qué hacen en mis dominios?-

**Departamento de Lita Kino**

Las chicas habían dejado a los niños en casa de su amiga Lita mientras las demás esperarían a que Wesker regresara para tomar una decisión final

-Estos niños tienen algo que me es familiar-dijo al verlos desde la puerta de su habitación, viendo en especial al pequeño de cabello morado-nunca pensé que me encontraría con algo de su mundo de nuevo-Lita camino hacia un librero sacando un álbum de donde extrajo una foto donde estaban sus amigas y un chico de cabellos morados el cual estaba al lado de Lita ambos con una sonrisa, se le coló una lagrima de sus ojos cerrando de golpe aquel álbum-Debo olvidarlo, es un amor imposible y lo sabia…-

-¿Saber que?-pregunto uno de los pequeños despertando mientras se tomaba de la cabeza la cual estaba vendada, a lo que Lita se sorprendió de verlo de pie

-¿Te… te encuentras bien?-le pregunto la peli castaña algo nerviosa

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Notas del autor:**

**Huy! Cada vez esto se pone mas bueno!, y ahora que harán las scouts ante la llegada de estos dos pequeños engendros?, también en donde andan Serena y Goku? Y que hacen dos villanas de Sailor Moon en el universo de Dragon Ball?**

**Todas sus dudas serán respondidas mas adelante…**

**Adicional en este capitulo puse el nombre "real" o titulo que tiene Godzilla haber si alguien lo adivino antes de leer esto**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Zhudo**


	5. NOTA

Debido a un error de publicación mis queridos lectores el capitulo 2 con titulo "Preludio y Sospechas parte 1" es el capitulo 3 en realidad, por un error mío al momento de publicar no me fije que capitulo publique, así que el capitulo 2 lleva por título ¿Dónde estoy? En donde no hay ese hueco de tiempo ya que como reitero fue error mío el no fijarme que capitulo publique, así que sin mas están ya avisados y solo me queda decirles que disfruten esta historia que está cada vez más emocionante!


	6. REVELACIONES Y SOSPECHAS parte 2

**SOSPECHAS Y REVELACIONES parte 2**

-¡Ustedes!-dijo una especie de Troll de tres metros con aspecto amenazador-¿Qué hacen en mis dominios?-provocando que Serena se colocara atrás de Goku el cual solo veía con fascinación al troll

-¡Es enorme!-Goku estaba impresionado-¿Qué tan fuerte será?-se pregunto

-¿Co…como puedes preguntar eso ahorita?-dijo totalmente aterrada Serena, quien había visto a Goku salvarla de unos lobos, pero una cosa eran unos lobo y ¡otra un ser de casi 4 metros de alto!

-Soy Norah, amo y señor del pueblo Dorado de Albion-se presento-y ustedes intrusos pagaran por a ver llegado y no presentar sus tributos correspondientes-

-¿Tributos?-Goku se extraño-¿Serena sabes lo que es un tributo?-

-Ni idea que sea-respondio la rubia(tal para cual verdad?)

-¿Cómo osan?-Norah molesto de su cintura tomo un gran mazo el cual blandió y azoto contra una carreta que estaba cerca destrozándola como si fuera un trozo de cartón-¿Ahora ven de lo que soy capaz?-

Ante toda respuesta Goku lanzo una pequeña ráfaga de ki contra el mazo el cual se comenzó a incendiar dejando atonitos a los presentes

-¿Magia?-Norah espeto algo en un lenguaje extraño-¿Asi que eres un mago?-

-No me considero uno, pero tengo mis trucos-reto Goku preparándose para pelear-Serena retrocede un poco-le pidió la rubia obedeció sintiendo algo en su pecho como una opresión, acaso era culpa por no ayudar a su "compañero" en una pelea

-_¡Tengo que hacer algo!, ¿pero que?-_penso unos segundos-¿Qué haría Luna?...-es cuando le vino algo a la mente-¡por supuesto!-dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la plaza

-¡HEY! ¿A dónde vas?-Norah no recibió respuesta de Serena quien dio vuelta en un callejón

-Listo es un lugar perfecto para…¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!-convoco su poder transformándose en la poderosa guerrera de la Luna llena, Goku sintió de inmediato una elevación del Ki de Serena el cual lo distrajo momento que Norah aprovecho para asestarle un golpe que mando a Goku contra una casa estrellándose en la pared

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA IMBECIL!-señalo el troll mofándose al ver a Goku salir de entre los escombros

_-¿Ese Ki es el de Serena?-_se pregunto asombrado al ver el cambio tan radical en el ki de la chica-_¡es casi tan o mas poderosa que un supersaiyajin!_-Goku reacciono ante un segunda embestida de Norah el cual evito con gran habilidad, el saiyajin se giro en el aire y encendió su ki preparando su mejor técnica-KAAAA…-

-¡ALTO AHÍ, NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMES A MI AMIGO Y ESTA GENTE NUNCA MAS!-decia una voz en medio de la explanada de la plaza-¡SOY UNA SAILOR SCOUT QUE LUCHA POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA-Norah y Goku se quedaron helados al ver que Serena traia un traje algo…peculiar(ridículo seria lo apropiado!)

-Se…¿Serena?-pregunto Goku a la

-¡No, no soy Serena!-nego ella

-Vamos-alento Goku-puedo sentir tu presencia y sin equivocarme se que eres Serena-

-¡CUIDADO!-Serena alerto a tiempo de que Goku bloqueara un ataque de Norah quien gruñía empleando mas su fuerza para poder doblegar a Goku quien lo bloqueaba con sus dos brazos

-¡SUCUMBE BASURA!-Norah soltó una patada al cuerpo de Goku el cual salió despedido contra los puestos del mercado

-¡GOKU!-Serena se aterrorizo al ver a su amigo tirado-¡Goku!-corrio hacia donde estaba a tratar de socorrerlo, pero este se levanto sin mas que manchas en su ropa

-¡Eso fue muy inteligente Norah!-dijo Goku solo Serena lo veía con sorpresa mientras sobaba su cuello-¡creo que ya podemos dejarnos de juegos Norah!-

-¿Dejarnos de juegos?-dijo el troll-_Le he conectado los mejores golpes que he podido y aun asi su daño es minimo, creo que tendre que pedirle a Sorna que venga-_penso ya comenzando a perder la confianza-Interesante quiero ver que tan capaz eres humano-

-De acuerdo-Goku miro a Serena-lo voy a distraer y cuando tengas la minima posibilidad lo atacas con lo que tengas ¿de acuerdo?-le murmuro a Serena-¿Serena me oiste?-la chica salió de su estasis para asentir

-¡Si lo hare!-fue su respuesta a lo que Goku sonrio

-Haste a un lado por favor-le pidió-Kaio…¡KEN!-Goku expulso su poder en forma de llamarada roja la cual le rodeaba y con una impresionante velocidad ataco al troll quien se vio sorprendido por aquella arremetida violenta, su expresión de sorpresa lo decía todo y mas cuando sentía como aquel golpe en su abdomen lo doblegaba de dolor, Goku aparto su puño dejando caer Norah-¡Serena ataca ahora!-

-Si…¡Si!-dijo torpemente cuando conjuro su cetro lunar-¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA!-Serena fue rodeada por un haz de luz blanca el cual despedía su cetro el cual apunto a Norah quien no reaccionaba fue cuando Serena soltó su cetro al sentir que algo corto su mano, su cetro de inmediato ceso su ataque al caer al suelo

-¡Creo que llego a tiempo para esta fiesta!-dijo un ser de aspecto demoniaco y con púas en sus brazos, Serena y Goku miraron al nuevo enemigo que tenian

-¡Veo que el imbécil de Norah subestimo a los recién llegados!-sonrio aquel ser-permítanme que me presente soy Imp y seré quien los lleve a con el "Maestro"-menciono

-¿Maestro?-Serena tuvo un extraño presentimiento

_**Departamento de Lita**_

-Debo olvidarlo, es un amor imposible y lo sabia…-

-¿Saber que?-pregunto uno de los pequeños despertando mientras se tomaba de la cabeza la cual estaba vendada, a lo que Lita se sorprendió de verlo de pie

-¿Te… te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Lita algo nerviosa al ver al pequeño Trunks ya repuesto de sus heridas

-Si me encuentro bien pero ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto el

-En mi departamento-aclaro la chica ya un poco mas tranquila

-¿Puedo saber por que estabas triste?-

-¡Por nada!-Lita se ruborizo levemente-¡solo recordaba viejos tiempos!-algo que a Trunks se le hizo sospechoso

-Bueno como digas, aunque mi pregunta no fue contestada-menciono-¿En donde estamos?, hablo de lugar, tiempo…-

-Bueno estan en Tokio, capital de Japon y es el año 20XX-contesto lo mas claro posible

-Ok gracias-sonrio el pequeño-solo…solo quería ver si no estaba fuera de lugar jejeje-Lita ahora lo veía no muy convencida

-Supongo tienen algo de hambre, estuvieron inconscientes por bastante tiempo-dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina-¿Te gustan los huevos revueltos con jamon?-

-¡Claro!-dijo Trunks caminando hacia la cocina-¡de hecho mi mama me enseño a cocinarlos!-

-Entonces me puedes ayudar a que queden excelentes-dijo con optimismo Lita mientras comenzaba a sacar los ingredientes, poco después se veía a los dos preparar aquella comida en el cuarto Goten aun dormía con una sonrisa por el sueño que tenia

-Un poco mas por favor mama-decia entre sueños cuando sintió el aroma que provenía de la cocina, olfateo y poco a poco comenzó a despertar al hacerlo completamente se dirigió a la fuente de aquel suave y porque no apetitoso aroma al cruzar el pasillo del apartamento vio una pequeña mesa sencilla pero bien decorada con los platos listos mientras de la cocina salía Trunks con una jarra de agua y Lita con los cubiertos y vasos-¿¡Trunks!-

-¡Goten que bueno que despiertas!-le dijo su amigo al colocar la jarra en la mesa-¡ven vamos a comer junto con Lita!-Goten miro a la chica la cual tenia un aspecto amable

-Mucho gusto me llamo Goten-saludo correctamente con una reverencia

-Soy Lita y el placer es mio, por favor siéntense a comer-pidio la sailor del trueno-y díganme niños, ¿son de otra ciudad?-

-Lo somos-respondio rápido Trunks para no levantar sospechas

-Si pero son de Yokohama o Saitama-agrego la chica mientras comida

-Yokohama-dijo Trunks

-Saitama-dijo Goten al mismo tiempo que su amigo, lo que levanto mas las sospechas de la chica

-Bueno-quizo aclarar Trunks-Goten es de Saitama y yo de Yokohama, nuestros padres son amigos desde hace mucho pero vivimos en ciudades diferentes-

-Pero aun asi nos vemos muy seguido-dijo Goten con una sonrisa al terminar su tercer racion-¿Me puedes servir mas?-

-Este… ya no tengo huevos-excuso Lita al ver el tremendo apetito del cabello de escobeta, algo que no le agrado ni a el ni a su estomago que chillo de hambre

-¡Goten! ¿Por favor que no ves que somos invitados?-su amigo estaba algo apenado-discúlpalo es que es muy glotón-

-¡Es que cocina muy rico!-menciono Goten animadamente-pero bueno que se le va a hacer-levanto su plato, al igual que el de Lita y Trunks al entrar a esta comenzó a lavar los platos (díganme sino que cuando uno esta en casa ajena hace lo que en la propia ni volviendo a nacer lo hace?)

-Goten no te molestes, yo los lavo-Lita le menciono al comenzar a lavar los platos solo Goten sonrio y Lita le respondió igual.

-Bueno ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-penso Lita-quizas buscar a sus padres-

-¿Tal vez pero que tal si mejor vemos una película en la TV?-sugirio Trunks a Lita no le pareció mala idea y encendió la televisión justo en un canal donde pasaban las noticias

_-Las causas del incendio no se saben aun pero el daño tanto ecológico como histórico es carácter catastrófico-_decia una reportera mientras la imagen mostraba una selva en llamas y en medio unas ruinas incendiándose_-el gobierno de Mexico y Guatemala han calificado este acto como terrorista por parte de una facción criminal aun no identificada, pero lo que es cierto es que varios siglos de historia maya se han perdido…. Un momento por favor tenemos un informe de última hora de que testigos vieron al provocador del incendio, según informes se trata de un hombre de tez blanca y ropa negra repito al parecer hay reportes de que este incendio fue provocado por un hombre de tez blanca y vestimenta negra seguiremos atentos a esta terrible tragedia…-_Lita cambio el canal mientras pasaban una serie de anime de moda y le vino a la mente algo ya que se dirigió al teléfono

-Residencia Mizuno-contesto Ami

-Ami soy Lita, ¿estas viendo las noticias?-Ami subió el volumen del televisor

-¿Es sobre el incendio de las ruinas mayas?-

-¿Recuerdas a donde fue este sujeto Wesker?-Ami entendió el mensaje

-Llamare a las demás-menciono tomando su pluma de transformación-nos veremos en Hikawa en una hora-

-¿Y que hago con los niños?-

-¿Niños?-Ami se extraño con la pregunta-¿Cuáles?-

-Los que rescatamos, ya despertaron-menciono

-¿¡QUE!-la sorpresa de ecuánime Ami fue mayor-¿Cómo es posible?-

-No estoy muy segura pero tal vez tiene que ver con alguien que vino hace años-Lita dijo-ven a mi casa y te lo explicare con mas calma-

Mas tarde Ami llego a la apartamento de Lita, al entrar pudo ver que en efecto ambos niños estaban bien y sanos

-Increible-susurro mientras se sentaba frente a la mesa y veía a los niños fijamente mientras estos veian la televisión, de vez en cuando reian por la caricatura que veian Lita llego con unas tazas de café

-Ire al punto-Lita miro a Ami con seriedad-creo saber de donde son estos niños…-Lita camino hacia un librero de donde saco un pequeño álbum de donde saco una foto y se la dio a Ami quien no guardo su sorpresa

-¿Estas segura Lita?-ella asintió

-No puedo estar equivocada, por eso cuando lo vi-miro a Trunks-se me figuro mucho y cuando ese hombre hablo tan mal de los saiyajin no me fie de el y luego con lo que paso en ese incendio-

-No recordaba esta parte del rompecabezas-afirmo Ami-pero tenemos que estar alertas si el regresa-saco su comunicador pero Lita le detuvo

-Debemos ser discretas-señalo a los niños-ellos no saben de nosotras y no podemos exponernos ni exponerlos-

-Pero ellos son saiyajin ¿no?, si no recuerdo "el" tenia un poder sumamente devastador, pero entiendo lo que dices Lita, pero ahora debemos ir con las demás-aviso

-Esta bien-ambas se pusieron de pie-¡Niños!-Lita fue a con ellos-voy a salir por un rato y pues no los piensos dejar aquí encerrados, asi que les dare un poco de dinero para que vayan a los videojuegos, ¡asi que vamos!-ordeno alo que los niños obedecieron sin chistar

-_Vaya que Lita tiene una forma muy particular de atender a los niños-_sonrio Ami-pero que descortés he sido no me he presentado-sonrio mordiéndose la lengua a lo que los niños sonrieron-Soy Ami y amiga de Lita mucho gusto-

-El gusto es nuestro-dijeron a coro-Soy Trunks y el Goten-presento el primero mientras salían rumbo al salón de juegos de Andrew

-¡Hola chicas!-saludo aquel chico rubio conocido de ellas-¿¡ha pasado tiempo verdad!-

-Bastante diría yo-respondio Ami cortésmente

-Oye Andrew-aun a Lita le costaba lidiar con su gusto por el rubio-¿podrías cuidar a los primos de Ami por un rato?-

-¡Claro para eso son los amigos! ¿no?-miro a los niños que estaban esperando ir a jugar-¿y díganme chicos por donde empezamos?-los niños sonrieron jalando a Andrew

-Se van a llevar muuuuy bien-menciono Ami para luego ambas reir dirigiéndose al templo Hikawa

**Atalaya de Kamisama**

Dende y S. Kaiosama estaban esperando a que los guerreros Z aparecieran mientras Mr. Popo ya tenia todo para atender a Videl, y fue en ese lapso en el que llegaron

-¡Gohan, rápido ya tenemos todo para atenderla!-dijo Dende acompañando a su amigo a un cuarto habilitado como consultorio

-La chicas esta muy delicadas-menciono Popo al examinarla-debemos remover la dagas-

-¡Pero es peligroso!-advirtió Mimet

-Lo sabemos, pero con ayuda del agua ultrasagrada quizás podamos curarla-

-¿Quizas?-Gohan hablo con la mayor calma que podía en ese momento-¿Cómo que quizás?-

-Lo que pasa Gohan-era el S. Kaiosama quien tomaba la palabra-es que al ser magia de otro mundo, no estamos muy seguros de que pueda ser efectivo a no ser que…-el miro a Mimet

-¿Qué planea?-

-Ahora que recuerdo mi antepasado menciono algo de un cristal con propiedades mágicas muy poderosas, tanto que podían curar las peores heridas y según recuerdo los Dioses progenitores del universo se las habían concedido a…-

-La princesa Serena…-Gohan reacciono de inmediato-¡Tenemos que ir pronto a su universo e ir por ese cristal!-

-El problema es la princesa joven Gohan- advirtió Mimet-solo ella puede usarlo…-sentencio, lo que frustro a Gohan mientras veía como mr Popo aplicaba un poco de agua al lugar donde la daga estaba enterrada

-Se que no me importa mucho lo que le pase a ella-hablo Vegeta-pero tengo la corazonada de que hay algo mas que no nos has dicho mujer-se cruzo de brazos, lo que la hizo ser el foco de la atención

-Cierto-el supremo se acerco a ella-debo decir que me extraña tu presencia ya que por lo que se en tu mundo hay una guardián de la puerta del espacio-tiempo, ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?-

-La verdad no lo se después del ataque a Nagasaki perdí el contacto con ella, apenas tuvo tiempo de enseñarme el uso de los cristales la armada de la Luna ataco la ciudad dejando casi nada en pie-dijo lo mas convincente-Pero hay otra forma de conseguir el cristal de Plata-

-¿Cómo?-

-No es como sino "cuando"-sonrio Mimet

**En algún punto del universo…**

-Muy bien, seguid así mis pequeñas marionetas-decia un ser completamente encapuchado y envuelto en sombras mientras estaba sentado en un trono rodeado del universo en si-¡muy pronto el Tzolk'in dará inicio y junto a eso la purificación!-

-Maestro…-hablo un encapuchado mientras estaba arrodillado-¿Cuál es su orden?-

-Mandelo con Wesker, veamos que tan bien maneja esto al igual que las Scouts-comenzo a reir dejando eco mientras un ser de mas de 2 metros y enorme musculatura caminaba hacia un portal de luz, al cruzarlo frunció su seño y rugio con potencia dejándolo escuchar por toda la ciudad de Tokio…..

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	7. CAOS

**CAOS**

Aquella noche las tranquilas calles de la zona residencial del distrito 10 de la ciudad de Tokio tenían un ambiente muy inusual para Albert Wesker quien había vuelto de su rápida visita a unas ruinas al sur de México sentía que algo grande estaba por acontecer

-Me pregunto que trae entre manos el Maestro…-dijo mientras unas nubes cubrían el brillo de la Luna al hacerlo los ojos de Wesker destellaron en un impresionante rojo sangre sin más se dio la media vuelta en dirección desconocida.

A las afueras de una concurrido club nocturno el ritmo de la música tecno se dejaba oír a pesar de estar cerradas las puertas pero para una pareja eso no importaba ya que estaban muy metidos en lo suyo

-Sayuri vamos déjame un poco mas-decía aquel chico quien estaba totalmente excitado de estar besando y tocando a una hermosa chica quien le respondía con las mismas caricias

-¿Traes protección?-decia entre palabras ahogada por la excitación

-¡Que importa!-le respondió el chico a lo que la chica lo aparto con molestia reflejada en su rostro

-¡Sin condón no hay diversión!-aclaro ella caminando un poco lejos de el

-¡Sayuri!-el lo siguió-Sayuri-le giro para tenerla en brazos otra vez-vamos a un lugar mas privado y de paso compramos unos-ofrecio

-Ya no quiero sabes-bufo

-¿¡BROMEAS NO!-dijo aquel chico mostrando frustración-¿¡SABES LO DIFICIL QUE HA SIDO PARA MI EL PODER COMPLACERTE EN TODO ESTA NOCHE!-

-¿Lo valgo no?-respondio ella con alevosía-ademas no fui yo quien te dijo que gastaras en un vestido de diseñador-

-¡PERO SI TU INSISTISTE MUCHO!-reclamo el chico saliendo de sus cabales mientras la chica se salía del abrazo de el

-Yo solo dije que me gustaba no que lo quería, que tu entendieras mal es muy tu problema ¡ADIOS!-dijo sin remordimiento alguno camino rumbo a la calle

-¡ESO SI QUE NO!-el chico la tomo del brazo con fuerza y la empujo contra la pared -¡HICE MUCHO PARA NO RECIBIR NADA!-decia bastante fuera de si mientras se acercaba al cuello de ella y su mano libre se metia por debajo de la blusa de ella tocando sus senos, algo que a la chica no le gusto nada y comenzó a pelear-¡HAHAHA NO HAY NADA QUE TE SALVE!-Sayuri cerro los ojos esperando lo peor cuando sintió como la mano de el literalmente desgarro su blusa en un tiron hacia atrás al no sentir el cuerpo de su agresor abrió los ojos y su sopresa fue enorme al ver a un ser de piel verde de gran musculatura quien sujetaba con una mano al chico

-¡Hombre pequeño molesta a chica linda!-dijo con dureza y burdamente, mientras su víctima sentía como el aire le empezaba a faltar-¡Deja a chica linda!-el amenazo poniéndolo frente a su cara

-¡Pro…prometo no hacer nada!-exclamo-¡Dejame ir por favor!-aquel golem verde espeto un rugido y lo solto, aquel chico corrió hacia la calle Sayuri estaba petrificada mientras observaba aquel ser

-¿Estas bien?-se acero el golem a la chica, pero al tenerlo tan cerca lo único que provoco fue un espelúznate grito de la chica el cual llamo la atención de la gente de la entrada del club nocturno quienes al ver al ser se alarmaron-¡Chica tonta!-dijo mientras desaparecía en las sombras del callejón

Esa mañana Lita, Goten y Trunks se habían levantado muy temprano ya que debían ir al templo de Rei a hablar seriamente aunque los niños no lo supieran hasta llegar

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a un templo?-pregunto Goten algo desilusionado de que el paseo no fuera a un parque de diversiones u otro lado mas entretenido

-Bueno lo que pasa es que estamos en celebraciones por el… aniversario del… Fenix ¡si! Del Fenix y pues todo mundo va a los templos-trataba de sonar convincente

-¿Si es una gran celebración que no debería haber adornos y demás? –menciono Trunks sospechosamente

-Es que bueno no es una celebración tan conocida en el país, es mas bien para gente del sur y yo soy originaria del sur-sonrio

-¿Y no debemos llevar algo como tributo o algo?-Goten le pregunto

-Ya todo lo tiene mi amiga la sacerdotisa-alego ella mientras se detenían en las escaleras que daban al templo-¡Bienvenidos a Hikawa!-al subir las mismas escaleras pudieron ver un bien cuidado y detallado templo Shintoista en donde esperaba una hermosa joven en posición de meditación en la entrada del templo principal

-¡Hola Rei!-saludo Lita a su amiga quien salía del trance lentamente

-Hola Lita-dijo poniéndose de pie-¿ellos deben ser Goten y Trunks verdad?-acerto

-¿Cómo supo?-decia soprendido Trunks

-¿Acaso eres una bruja?-preguno Goten a lo que no le agrado mucho el comentario a Rei

-Para que lo sepan niños, Lita me lo dijo ayer-decia un poco refunfuñona-pasen por favor-abrio la puerta del templo a lo que obedecieron los tres una vez dentro otras personas dos chicas mas y dos gatos esperaban a los recién llegados

-Perdonen la demora-excuso Lita

-No importa-Ami dijo con una sonrisa-es entendible ya que tienes invitados, todo mundo se quedo en silencio cuando todos se habían sentado-Creo que no debemos irnos con rodeos…-aclaro su voz-niños ¿nos podrían decir de donde son realmente?-

-Ya le dijimos a Lita-hablo el pelimorado-Goten de Saitama y yo de Yokohama-

-Y nuestros papas son… amigos-dijo no muy convencido de eso ultimo

-Bueno si es asi-hablo Mina-¿nos podrían decir de donde se conocen sus papas?-

-Claro señora-dijo Goten sin pensar en las consecuencias

-¿Señora? ¿tan vieja me ves?-mencino con enojo la rubia

-Hay perdón es que…-Goten se sonrojo, algo que no le importo a Mina ya que le comenzó a jalar los cachetes

-¡DE DONDE SOY SEÑORA CACHETON!-sus amigas los separaron

-Discúlpenla está pasando por un muy mal rato-excuso Ami apenada

-Creo que lo mejor será que yo les pregunte-dijo una voz femenina, la cual Goten y Trunks buscaron hasta que vieron que uno de los gatos el de color negro con calva de luna se les quedo viendo-siento ser tan directa pero tenemos que comprobar algo-

-¡Mira Trunks los animales de este mundo también hablan!-Goten se tapo la boca rápidamente al ver que había dicho algo que no debía, los demás se quedaron perplejos

-¿Dijo "los animales de este mundo también hablan"?-Rei estaba asombrada

-Si-hablo el gato blanco-dijeron eso-se acerco a los niños también-creo que es momento de las presentaciones formales….-

En las calles de Tokio un hombre de aspecto maltrecho caminaba sujetando la única pieza de ropa que traia y que le quedaba holgada, se veía decrepito y muy agotado

-¿En donde estoy?-dijo en ingles, cuando observo a la gente y los letreros-¿¡Japon!-al exclamar la gente que de por si lo veía mal se asusto camino por un distrito comercial en donde mucha gente lo evitaba por su aspecto

-¡Oiga usted!-un hombre de traje de frack le hablo con tono serio-¿¡Como osa un mendigo venir al territorio de Kamata?-aquel hombre se extraño ya que no entendía nada de lo que le decía

-¿Perdon?-

-¡Oh! Ya veo un americano…-sonrio con malicia mientras otros tres hombres con traje aparecieron en el lugar trayendo bats y pistolas-Entonces será momento de usar lo que aprendí en mi estadía en Nueva York-si aquel hombre estaba asustado el terror comenzó a invadirlo mientras era rodeado

-¡Por favor, no lo haga!-suplico-¡algo malo puede pasar!-cuando fue sujeto por el mas grande de los matones

-¿Asi como que?-dijo el líder al soltarle una bofetada en el rostro-¡Aquí somos decentes!-le dio otra que le hizo girar el rostro al otro lado-¡Estúpido yankee!-le dio un golpe en la cabeza para luego sujetarlo del cabello y verlo al rostro-¿Algo que decir?-

-Ya estoy molesto-dijo mientras sus ojos tenían un peculiar brillo verde cuando empezó a gruñir y su cuerpo comenzó a hincharse, aquel matón que lo sujetaba comenzó a tener problemas para retenerlo

-Pero que…-no pudo decir mas ya que de un abrupto movimiento aquel insignificante y precario hombre había duplicado su tamaño y poco a poco su piel comenzó a tornarse verde al final aquel ser solto un terrible rugido que dejo perplejo a toda la gente que estaba ahí y el caos comenzó a reinar

-¡HULK MOLERA A HOMBRE!-dijo al elevar sus brazos

Las chicas hablan seriamente con los niños quienes habían revelado su origen y como habían llegado

-Entonces es verdad lo que Lita suponía-Ami dijo convencida-son saiyajins, como el otro Trunks-

-¿Otro Trunks?-el pequeño Goten se extraño-pero si solo hay uno-

-No del todo, ahora que recuerdo mi mama me hablo de que en un futuro distinto algo había pasado-recordo el pelimorado-creo que tu papa había sufrido una enfermedad y no se curo luego un enemigo apareció y mato a todos solo quedando…-

-El ultimo saiyajin del universo-anexo Lita recordando-hace tres años vino el de su mundo con esa misión-

-¿Te refieres ha?-Mina no daba crédito, cuando Lita mostro la foto en donde estaban ellas junto con Darien y un Trunks mucho mas mayor, los niños se quedaron impresionados

-¡Eres y no eres tu!-Goten estaba estupefacto

-¿Crees que debemos decirles?-susurro Artemis a Luna-Si son del mismo universo pueden guardar el secreto-

-Pero recuerda que son de una línea de tiempo distinta-menciono-¿Qué tal si lo que dijo ese hombre es verdad?, no podemos asegurar nada-

-¿Y quien asegura que lo que ese hombre es verdad?, míralos Luna son unos niños y el otro sujeto quizás sea conocido suyo-menciono a Gotenks

-Si son unos niños con poderes capaces de destruir una ciudad entera-le remarco Artemis

-Si pero si fueran como nos dijeron ¿crees que estaríamos ahora aquí?-eso hizo meditar a Luna pero este fue interrumpido por un temblor que cimbro el templo

-¿Qué fue eso?-Rei se asomo al patio principal y pudo ver como varios helicópteros de las fuerzas de autodefensa iban hacia el oeste de donde se desprendían varias columnas de humo, los demás vieron la escena con horror-¡CHICAS POR EL MOMENTO DEBEMOS DEFENDER A LA TIERRA!-todas y todos asintieron, después de que se transformaron y aparecieran las scouts se dirigieron al oeste corriendo

-¡SUBAN!-ofrecio Trunks volando tomando de las manos a Lita y Rei mientras Goten subia a Ami y Mina, llegaron mas rápido a la zona del incidente en donde había tanques y vehículos militares destrozados había helicópteros sobrevolando la zona cuando notaron a un escuadrón de asalto disparar hacia dentro de un edificio cuando se escucho un rugido y una fuerte explosión, la densa nube comenzó a disiparse revelando la enorme figura de un ser verde quien se veía furioso

-¡Este tipo si que esta molesto!-Mina menciono al ver como destruía con ayuda del cañon de un tanque un gran camión militar

-¡Debemos hacer algo!-Rei conjuro su arco de fuego esperando el análisis de Ami, pero los niños salieron volando contra del golem verde quien solo recibió tremenda patada doble en la quijada la cual lo derribo y aturdió

-¿Quién te crees para destruir lo que no es tuyo?-amenazo Trunks

-¡Si! ¿Qué no ves que alguien puede salir herido?-agrego Goten

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo ahora junto con ellas-señalo Trunks a las scouts quienes se acercaban corriendo, los militares se quedaron atonitos

-¡A HULK LE DOLIO GOLPE!-se levanto el golem-¡HULK ACABARA A QUIEN LE PEGO!-busco a quien lo ataco y noto a las scouts y a los niños, su cerebro proceso un poco la información y se lanzo contra las scouts las que apenas esquivaron el ataque, Lita reacciono y contraataco con éxito ya que aquel ser se retorció por la gran cantidad de energía que este tenia-¡NECESITAS MAS QUE ESO!-se repuso dando un tremendo golpe al suelo el cual se agrieto en un enorme circulo provocando el desbalance de las chicas

-¡HAAAAAA!-un has de energía blanca dio de lleno a Hulk quien salió disparado contra la pared de un edificio, había sido un kameha doble de parte de los niños

-¡Te olvidaste de nosotros!-reto Trunks, a lo que Hulk acepto el reto y ataco con un gran salto el cual fue esquivado por los niños y estos no dudaron en darle un golpe sincronizado en el abdomen el cual arrastro a Hulk varios metros hasta que los pudo detener, tomo a los dos por la cabeza y los azoto contra el suelo este se abrió por la fuerza del impacto. Hulk se enfrasco con los niños ya que comenzó a arremeter con mas fuerza hundiéndolos mas

-¡RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO!-

-¡SAETA DE MARTE, ENCIENDETE!-aquel ataque cumplió el objetivo de distraer a Hulk quien ahora se lanzo contra ellas de no ser porque una cadena lo atrapo de los brazos la cual sostenían con mucha dificultad Mina y Lita

-¡NIÑAS TONTAS NO PODRAN ATRAPAR A HULK!-con fuerza extraordinaria tomo las cadenas y tirando hacia el jalo a las chicas quienes salieron volando y estuvo a punto de conectarles un golpe mortal

- ¡POR EL HALO DE LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA!-grito una mujer cuando un haz en forma de luna creciente dio directo en Hulk, las chicas se sorprendienron al ver una figura muy conocida para ellas pero la luz del sol les impedía verla con claridad ya que estaba en lo alto de un edificio

-¡No permitire que dañes a mis amigas!-amenazo- ¡Soy una de Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre… de la Luna del futuro!.-

-¿Del futuro? Acaso será…-Rei miro con sorpresa cuando aquella chica bajo-¡RINI!-

-Hola…-saludo Rini con una sonrisa cuando Hulk introdujo sus manos en el pavimiento y con gran fuerza levanto un enorme pedazo el cual lanzo contra ella, este exploto en el aire gracias al ataque milagroso de Trunks y Goten quienes a pesar de verse magullados aun estaban bastante bien

-Goten este tipo no sabe con quien se mete-sonrio a lo que su amigo le respondió igual

-¿Y esos niños quienes son?-pregunto Rini a sus amigas

-Larga historia, pero lo que te puedo decir es que estan de nuestro lado-menciono Lita lista para el combate

-¿Listo Goten?-miro de reojo

-¡Si!-asintio el chico, para que después ambos gritaran fuertemente expulsando una onda de Ki en forma de flama dorada mientras sus cabellos se erizaban y se tornaban dorados

-¡Increible!-Rei estaba sintiendo aquella energía la cual la perturbo bastante-¡Su poder parece estar creciendo!-Ami analizaba o trataba de analizar pero su computadora marco error

-Impresionante-dijo la peliazul, ambos chicos finalizaron la transformación ha supersaiyajin, lo que no impresiono mucho al golem verde

-¡Niños cambiaron de color, niños rebeldes!-dijo-¡HULK DERROTA NIÑOS REBELDES!-

**Lugar desconocido**

Aquel joven hombre abria los ojos luego de estar sedado por horas, su vista estaba borrosa tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar la cual era blanca y fría como aquel lugar se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de habitación, quiso moverse pero le era imposible

-¿Pero que?-trato de zafarse nuevamente pero sus ataduras de metal en pies y manos eran fuertes-¿Dónde… donde estoy?-

-Muy buena pregunta-dijo una voz a su derecha, la cual era la de una chica morena-¿soy Hi y tu?-

-Darien, Darien Chiba-se presento el pelinegro

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	8. SIN TREGUA

**SIN TREGUA**

**Lugar desconocido**

Aquel joven hombre abria los ojos luego de estar sedado por horas, su vista estaba borrosa tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar la cual era blanca y fría como aquel lugar se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de habitación, quiso moverse pero le era imposible

-¿Pero que?-trato de zafarse nuevamente pero sus ataduras de metal en pies y manos eran fuertes-¿Dónde… donde estoy?-

-Muy buena pregunta-dijo una voz a su derecha, la cual era la de una chica morena-¿soy Hi y tu?-

-Darien, Darien Chiba-se presento el pelinegro

-Un gusto Darien-respondio la chica-y como veras estamos atrapados.-

-¿En donde?-

-Mas bien seria "cuando"-se agrego una tercer voz a lo que los prisioneros giraron lo mas que pudieron la cabeza

-Darien, te presento a Kaminari-dijo la chica con algo de desdén

-¡Que animada!-dijo ella a su acompañante con sarcasmo-pero si, Kaminari a tus ordenes amigo-fue cuando el sonido de unos pasos llamo la atención de todos los presentes

-Espero no interrumpir nada-menciono un hombre vestido en un traje gris que le cubría todo el cuerpo a excepción de su mentón y boca, la máscara que traía le daba un aspecto que producía temor –pero debemos comenzar con las pruebas-dijo

-¡Carcelero!-comenzó Kaminari-¡carcelero tengo que informarle de un intento de motin! hehehehehe-

-Parece que estas de buen humor hoy-hablo aquel hombre con un tono de voz estoico mientras le miraba-creo que iniciaremos las pruebas contigo-algo que no le gusto a la chica quien hizo una mueca-¡Tomen al sujeto KS0001!-ordeno a unos robots humanoides con cabeza parecida a hormigas, las luces del recinto se iluminaron dejando ver que el complejo era gigantesco y parecía no tener fin, se podían oir las voces de muchas personas exigiendo y amenazando otras suplicaban o solo lloraban

-Esto si es malo-dijo Kaminari al ver la escena para que luego la puerta hacia donde se dirigía se cerrara después de que el y los robots pasaran

**Atalaya de Kamisama**

Los guerreros Z convocados habían regresado a sus hogares y tomado las previsiones necesarias para el viaje que irían a hacer al mundo de la princesa Serena, el maestro Karim había enviado a Yajirobe a entregarles una gran dotación de semillas del ermitaño porque no sabían a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo les llevaría este viaje.

-¡Ahora que estamos todos!-Mimet llamo a todos-¡Podemos irnos!-saco de su bolsa el cristal Barrak, Gohan miro a Dende quien solo asintió

-Videl-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer con los demás

**Ciudad de Tokio**

Hulk estaba teniendo una pelea bastante reñida ya que los pequeños habían resultado ser bastante escurridizos y certeros, las scouts solo veían sorprendidas la fuerza y habilidad de sus aliados de esta batalla

-¡Demonios!-Lita golpeo sus manos al sentirse impotente de poder ayudar en esta pelea-¿hay que hacer algo?-

-¿Y qué sugieres?-Mina le miro con ironía-aunque lo hiciéramos seriamos un estorbo-Ami estaba en silencio al ver la pelea por medio de su escáner y computadora la cual apenas podía procesar las grande cantidades de datos que recibía

-Es increíble-menciono Rini con asombro ya que no perdía detalle de la pelea entre los saiyajins y el gigante verde

-¿Qué es increíble?-pregunto Rei acercándose a la ya joven Scout

-Mi madre me conto acerca de los saiyajin y de su poder-confeso-su poder simplemente es arrollador-puso atención especial al pequeño Goten- _así que tu eres un hijo de Goku… _-pensó

-¿La Neo Reina conoció a un saiyajin?-

-No a uno, a varios-le sonrió-uno de ellos tu también lo conociste Rei-Hulk harto de recibir castigo aprovecho una brecha en la que los niños giraban en el aire y aplaudió con tanta fuerza que creó una explosión sónica que mando lejos a los niños estrellándolos contra unos edificios los cuales quedaron con un gran agujero

-¡HULK ES MAS FUERTE QUE REBELDES!-rugio cuando noto a las fuerzas policiacas aun en el lugar, y quienes le apuntaban apenas dio unos pasos cuando….

-¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!-varias flechas de fuego impactaron a Hulk quien cambio su objetivo hacia las sailors que de inmediato se pusieron en guardia

-Ok Lita ya se te concedió el turno de pelear-le menciono Mina con nerviosismo más que sarcasmo

-Yo pensaba más bien en…-pero no pudo terminar ya que a duras penas esquivo un ataque demoledor del gigante al golpear el suelo con un auto que traía en sus manos este exploto por el impacto

-¡ATAQUEMOS JUNTAS!-ordeno Ami

-¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!-

-¡HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER!-

-¡BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!-

-¡RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO!-

-¡POR EL HALO DE LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA!-aquel masivo ataque impacto de lleno al gigante quien cayó arrodillado mas no vencido se tomaba del abdomen una herida que sangraba

-¡Por favor, detente!-le pidió Rini caminando hacia el-¡Se que no eres malo!-le dijo acercándose más hasta detenerse a unos pasos de el

-¡Rini!-Rei quiso ir por ella pero esta ultima le hizo una seña de no acercarse, a lo que Rei obedeció de muy mala gana, Rini podía escuchar el jadeo de aquel ser quien la veía con ojos de furia pero al ver a la chica que se acercaba con suma calma le pregunto

-¿Chica no teme a Hulk?-

-No-le respondió acercándose mas para tomar entre sus pequeñas manos la gigante mano verde de Hulk la cual sintió cálida-Yo solo veo a un Hulk triste que esta solo-le dijo con verdad-si quieres puedes ser mi amigo-sonrió Rini, algo que hizo sentir a Hulk cómodo ya que sonrió

-¿¡Pero que demonios!-Wesker apretaba sus puños al ver la escena desde lo alto de un edificio, fue cuando un sonido y una voz sonaron en su cabeza, la cual ignoro por unos segundos para luego contestar-¡Aquí Wesker!-

-Wesker, Wesker, Wesker-dijo una voz un tanto lasciva-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-

-¿Qué diablos quieres Yami?-dijo exasperado el hombre rubio

-¿Asi es como le hablas a tu oficial de mando?-se burlo-estás haciendo que hable mal de ti amigo, pero bueno dejemos esta discusión para después como estarás viendo estamos perdiendo al Hulk-un dispositivo en la cintura de Wesker destello este lo tomo y comenzó a ver los datos referentes a Hulk-Betty Ross es la única humana o había sido la única en poder detener al Hulk, su niveles de adrenalina están bajando y su implante de control neuronal está perdiendo el control a un ritmo acelerado-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-¿¡Que no es obvio!-le respondió molesto-¡HAZLO ENOJAR!, por cierto el "Maestro" quieres que reclutes a los pequeños saiyajin y que mandes lo más pronto a las Scouts a pelear, Mimet ya está en camino con los otros sujetos-le menciono con sumo ahincó

-¿Algo más?-

-Sí, ¡NO VAYAS A FALLAR!-corto la comunicación, Wesker solo apretó su mirada a traves de sus gafas de sol-¡ASI QUE MUEVETE!-corto la comunicación

-Cuando tenga la oportunidad lo asesinare-dijo sacando una extraña pistola con un frasco de vidrio que contenía un liquido rojo

**Lugar desconocido**

-¿Situación?-pregunto el Maestro a Yami

-¿En verdad quiere que le diga lo obvio?-esa respuesta no le agrado mucho a aquel hombre de capucha negra-Ok, ok lo siento-aclaro su voz Yami-Mimet está viajando en estos momentos con los saiyajins y un namekiano, estamos retrasando el viaje unos minutos para que Wesker pueda enviar a las scouts y que estas peleen y poder asi tomar ambas dimensiones-

-¿Sobre las gemas?-

-Esmeralda esta en el palacio de Kamisama buscando señor y Wesker temo informarle que ha fallado en esa parte del plan, según lecturas no hay rastro de la gema de la luz señor-

-¡Maldicion!-golpeo su trono molesto-¡Sin la gema de la luz, mi plan no podrá ser completado!-

-¿Quiere que mande a los merodeadores?-pregunto Yami cuando noto en su dispositivo una alerta-¡Vaya!-sonrio-¡creo que tenemos algo señor!-le mostro a las Outer senshi enfrente de la puerta del tiempo y del espacio

-¡Ve Yami y no me falles!-Yami hizo una reverencia mientras desparecía de ahí-¡Las gemas elementales que forman al Tzolk'in!-hizo aparecer cinco cristales de diferentes colores-¡deben ir a donde pertenecen!-

**Puerta del tiempo**

-Hacer esto no es correcto-mencino Hotaru tomando con fuerza su hoz-tengo una mala vibra de esto-

-No eres la única-le menciono Michiru quien vigilaba los alrededores mientras Setsuna invocaba con ayuda de su talismán la apertura de la puerta del espacio-tiempo

-¿no puedes ser un poco más rápida?-pregunto nerviosa Haruka

-Hace poco la puerta fue abierta, puedo verlo-anuncio Setsuna concentrada-La pequeña Dama ha venido del siglo 30, para ayudar en esta difícil batalla-

-¿Rini?-Hotaru se emociono un poco

-Esto es peor de lo esperado, para que el cristal de Plata del futuro venga a este tiempo quiere decir que el futuro mismo está condenado a algo terrible-Setsuna abrió los ojos al percibir que la puerta del tiempo se abría

-¡Al fin, podemos ir a ver que está pasando!-Haruka se sintió aliviada-Buen trabajo-coloco su mano en el hombro de su compañera

-¡Yo no he sido!-dijo cuando ambas esquivaron por muy poco una ráfaga de energía en forma de estrella

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!-Haruka estaba mas que enojada, pero unos aplausos hacían eco en el vacio mientras las puertas poco a poco se abrían dejando ver la figura de un hombre vestido de negro, cabello gris quien aplaudía y se les acercaba lentamente.

-Bien bien, su reputación es más que merecida-dijo el desconocido-permítanme presentarme…-hizo una bufonica reverencia-Soy Yami y seré su verdugo-unos pasos se escucharon como tres pares de tacones los cuales dieron lugar a unas siluetas envestidas con trajes negros reveladores

-¡No puede ser!-Haruka no daba crédito a quien acompañaba a Yami

-¡Oh pero que olvidadizo soy!-agrego Yami tomándose de la cara aun burlonamente-¡Ya conocen a las Sailor Starlight?-sonrió-por sus caras veo que si… ¡Chicas, a jugar!-señalo con una sádica sonrisa

**Albión**

-¿Maestro?-Serena tuvo un extraño presentimiento, al ver a Imp

-¡Serena!-Goku se apresuro a defender a su compañera pero Norah se recupero bloqueándole el paso-¡Demonios!-Norah sonreía listo para un segundo asalto cuando un rayo rojo impacto el suelo frente a Norah este volteo hacia el origen de este el cual estaba en el cielo

-¡TU!-exclamo, a lo que Imp chisteo su suerte

-¡NORAH MUEVE TU TRASERO Y LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ!-ordeno Imp quien empezó a correr para saltar por los tejados

-¡Esto no acaba aquí oíste saiyajin!-Norah amenazo siguiendo a su compañero, Goku y Serena veían descender a un hombre alto, fornido y con un aspecto amenazador

-Al parecer esos dos delincuentes han vuelto a hacer de las suyas-dijo con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda para luego girarse hacia Goku y Serena-Supongo que esta demás preguntar cómo se encuentran, pero la pregunta aquí mas bien es ¿Cómo llegaron a mis tierras?-poco a poco la gente del pueblo comenzó a salir de sus escondites y estallaron de júbilo al ver a este hombre

-¡VIVA NUESTRO SALVADOR DARKSIED!-gritaba la gente, aquel hombre ni se inmuto solo se agacho y tomo el cetro de Sailor Moon el cual examino

-Interesante arma-le extendió su mano para dársela, aun ambos estaban abrumados-bueno quizás me puedan decir sus nombres para comenzar-sonrio un poco

-Soy Goku y ella es S…-

-¡La princesa Serena!-se apresuro a decir-siento mucho lo que paso pero nos encontrábamos perdidos mi compañero y yo-alego

-¿Una princesa?-Darksied tomo con gentileza la mano herida de Serena y la curo instantáneamente para hacer un saludo de protocolo real-Encantado soy Darksied amo y señor de Albion, por favor permítanme invitarlos a mi palacio-con un chasquido de sus dedos invoco tres platos transportadores a los cuales abordaron los tres y con una suavidad se dirigieron al norte

-¡Impresionante!-Goku veía la ciudad desde una privilegiada vista, cuando se percato de algo que venia desde las montañas, algo que Serena noto

-¿Pasa algo Goku?-pregunto ella

-Algo viene-le dijo con seriedad-tiene un ki enorme-Goku no dejaba de ver el horizonte del cual un punto comenzaba a hacerse mas notorio

-¿Qué es eso?-Serena forzó la vista para ver mejor, cuando el punto cada vez se hacia mas grande y claro, dejo de ser un punto para tener una silueta humana-¿es un… hombre?-aquel hombre se coloco a lado de Darksied a quien saludo respetuosamente

-Da tu reporte Kal-El-dijo con una sonrisa amplia

-Imp y Norah ya fueron capturados, por la patrulla del norte-reporto sin mirar a los ojos a Darksied-estan próximos a ser procesados y condenados por crímenes mayores-

-Bien-Darksied parecía complacido cuando un dispositivo en su cintura comenzó a sonar, esto sucedía cuando a lo lejos una montaña se dibujaba en la cual estaba empotrado un imponente castillo finamente detallado ya que se apreciaban ventanales enormes y balcones así como una enorme puerta principal-¿es hermoso verdad? Es una pena que no se los pueda enseñar ahora tengo un asunto de real importancia-acciono aquel dispositivo mientras un tubo dimensional apareció y el cual desapareció después de que ingreso en el.

-Síganme- ofreció Ka-El guiando a los dos invitados mientras apreciaban con atención el enorme castillo-Darksied es el gobernante de Albion desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Cuando dices mucho tiempo ¿te refieres ha?-pregunto Serena

-Cerca de 400 años-menciono aquel hombre quien vestía un traje negro con capa larga que cubría casi toda su parte posterior pero lo que más destacaba era una "s" de color plata

-¡400 AÑOS!-dijeron al unisonó Goku y Serena con sorpresa

-Así es y gracias a eso hemos podido prosperar y vivir en paz pero eso se acabo con la llegada del "Maestro"-dijo con molestia

-¿El maestro?-de nuevo decían ese nombre que Goku dijo-ahora que recuerdo, esos sujetos lo mencionaron también, ¿quién es el?-

-Supongo que tendré que contarles la historia…-

**Puerta del tiempo**

Las Outers estaban siendo apaleadas por unas viejas conocidas…

-¡LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!-grito una de ellas de cabello negro, aquel haz de luz en forma de estrella apenas lo esquivo Uranus quien respondió

-¡ESPADA DE URANO, ELIMINA!-el cual fue esquivado también-¡demonios!

-¿Sorprendida Uranus?-le sonreía Sailor Star Fighter

-¿¡Por qué se han aliado con el!-le pregunto consternada

-Simplemente porque nos abrieron los ojos-explico

-¿¡Pero a cambio de que!-objeto cuando oyó caer a Neptuno a manos de Healer-¡NEPTUNE!-fue a su ayuda pero Fighter aprovecho y le ataco a traición derribándola-¡Mi…Michi…ru!-cayo desmayada

-Haruka-susurro Setsuna quien fue devuelta a la realidad por Maker quien le ataco

-¡Vamos esfuérzate!-le ordeno a Setsuna, quien ni se inmuto por la provocación-

-Al parecer, me han dejado a una buena oponente-Yami se acerco a Hotaru la cual retrocedió al sentir el aura maligna de Yami-¿Por qué temes?, ¡oh ya veo! Pero qué crees yo debería ser quien debe tenerte miedo, Dama 9-esa declaración dejo sorprendida a Hotaru quien retrocedió-¡ADELANTE ATACAME!-Yami abrió sus brazos dejando al descubierto su cuerpo-¡TE ESTOY DANDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE ME ATAQUES!-

-¡Hotaru pelea!-Setsuna le trataba entrar en razón-¡Tienes que pelear!-

-¿cómo sabes que soy Dama 9?-Hotaru se puso en guardia

-¡Atácame y te lo dire!-la joven no dudo mas y coloco la punta de su hoz en el cuello de su rival-¡Eso es ahora dilo!-la mirada de Yami era profunda pero a la vez distante

-¿Acaso no teme morir?-penso Hotaru

-¡ATACAME!-grito a lo que la chica sin mas le rajo el cuello el cual de inmediato se desangro haciendo que Yami se lo tomara en sus manos manchándose copiosamente de sangre y manchando también a la chica que estaba anonadada de lo que hizo, aquel sujeto gemía de dolor el cual ceso envuelto en un enorme charco de sangre.

-¡Hotaru!-Setsuna iba hacia la chica pero Healer le cerró el paso momento que Maker aprovecho para asestar un golpe preciso en la sien dejándola inconsciente

-¡Torpe!-espeto Maker, Hotaru se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Yami el cual yacía con los ojos abiertos pero inertes

-¿Qué hice?-dijo mientras las Starlights le rodeaban

-Digamos…-dijo una voz ronca-cof cof cof, que has demostrado tu valía para "la mision"-dijo Yami poniéndose de pie mientras su herida cicatrizaba mágicamente y el charco de sangre desaparecía debajo de sus pies-por eso hemos venido-escupió con fuerza un poco de sangre coagulada para aclarar su garganta-nos mandaron por ustedes-sonrió, mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el hombro de la Scout del silencio-por ahora…-Hotaru comenzó a sentirse mareada y cansada-solo déjate caer-le dijo antes de caer en un profundo estasis-traigan a las demás-ordeno Yami al señalar a las demás scouts mientras cargaba a Saturn en brazos-tienen un propósito-entraron a la puerta del espacio-tiempo la cual se cerró tras de ellos y comenzaron a caminar por los tuneles del espacio-tiempo, Yami no dejaba de ver a Hotaru-Espero creas lo que veras…-

**Ciudad de Tokio**

Las Scouts tenias serios problemas para mantener a raya a Hulk quien parecía no cansarse

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-Rei se veía agotada, después de lanzar otro ataque que fue infructífero

-¿Ami?-Lita miro a su compañera quien estaba buscando un punto débil-¡Ami!-le llamo de nuevo pero la concentración de Ami era profunda

-¿Dónde está ese punto débil?-se decía una y otra vez ya desesperada

-¡AMI!-le grito por tercera vez Lita logrando sacarla de su concentración, la peli azul volteo aun con su visor puesto, Lita miro la expresión de terror de Ami la cual veía con horror algo lo cual se reflejo en el mismo visor

-¡LITA!-grito Rini al ver como el gigante verde le caia encima creando un cráter, Mina salió a encarar al ser pero este le rechazo con un fuerte golpe de su antebrazo mandándola contra un auto-¡MINA!-Rei preparo su saeta que al lanzarla Hulk aplaudió con tanta fuerza que se la regreso a Rei envolviéndola en llamas mientras la chica gritaba de dolor-¡REI!-Ami le lanzo su rapsodia para apagarla, salvándola de quemarse viva, sin fijarse que Hulk levanto un camión el cual usaría contra la chica-¡NOOOOOOOO!-grito Rini con tanta fuerza que invoco el poder del cristal de plata haciéndolo destellar con un ligero tono rosa el cual cegó al gigante.

Lejos de ahí en los escombros de un edificio Goten comenzaba a reaccionar-Hay duele, tsk tsk tsk-se tomo donde le dolía-creo que subestimamos mucho al grandote… ¡Trunks!-salio lo más rápido a la calle para ver algo sorprendente-¿y eso que es?-

La gente que veía aquello en vivo gracias a que estaban ahí o por los medios de comunicaciones no daban crédito a lo que pasaba en la ciudad, y no solo la gente de Japon sino de todo el mundo

-¡Como se puede apreciar, Sailor Moon hizo su aparición pero ante la impotencia de ver a sus compañeras caer ante aquel gigante ha conjurado su ataque final, el cual temo puede ser suicida!-decía aquella reportera desde el helicóptero de noticias, justo es cuando aquel destello se convierte en una poderosa onda de energía que golpe de lleno al gigante verde el cual sale disparado al suelo dejando un gran surco en el pavimento, lo cual evidentemente lo enfado mas.

-¿Qué… que es esta calidez?-se pregunto Lita abriendo lentamente los ojos y notar que no estaba mas en Tokio sino como en una especie de jungla, al ponerse de pie vio que algo destellaba a lo lejos, camino hacia donde el destello en medio de la vegetación en la cual no había signos de vida aparente, hasta que dio con un claro donde noto una edificación muy particular-¿¡una pirámide!-

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	9. TRAICION parte 1

**TRAICION parte 1**

-¿Qué… que es esta calidez?-se pregunto Lita abriendo lentamente los ojos y notar que no estaba mas en Tokio sino como en una especie de jungla, al ponerse de pie vio que algo destellaba a lo lejos, camino hacia donde el destello en medio de la vegetación en la cual no había signos de vida aparente, hasta que dio con un claro donde noto una edificación muy particular-¿¡una pirámide!?-Lita miro con asombro donde se encontraba-¿en donde estoy?-

-Bien, pensé que era la única aquí pero veo que no-dijo una voz conocida, Lita volteo y noto a Mina la cual estaba igual de desorientada-Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que me golpeo aquel gigante y después desperté aquí-

-Si también a mi-

-Entonces Rini esta haciendo nuestro trabajo-Rei apareció de entre la maleza y junto a ella Ami quien observaba con detenimiento el lugar

-¿Supongo que ya sabes donde estamos no es asi?-Mina se cruzo de brazos esperando la obvio respuesta de su amiga genio

-Centroamérica, y eso chicas es una pirámide Maya del periodo clásico de hace unos mil años aproximadamente-contesto Ami

-En palabras más fáciles significa…-pregunto Rei

-Que estamos lejos de casa-simplifico

-¿Ideas?-Mina pregunto a las demás, todas miraron la pirámide-ok comencemos a escalar-dijo mientras se dirigía a la pirámide seguida de las demás

**Albión**

Goku y Serena comían apresuradamente la deliciosa comida que les habían servido ante la mirada inquietante de Kal-El, cuando Goku termino su séptima ración de arroz

-¡Otro plato mas!-pidio al cocinero quien estaba preparando mas comida, Serena estaba mas que soprendida(ya había dejado la forma de sailor) de ver como su compañero comia aunque ella tenia lo suyo ya que había vaciado dos bandejas de bocadillos y estaba con una tazón de fideos tamaño familiar(si el mismo que vende algún restaurante chino en México)

-Parece que tenían hambre-dijo Kal-El en susurro cuando noto que Serena se le quedaba viendo-¿Si digame?-

-No se porque pero te me haces muy conocido-le dijo pensativa-como si ya te conociera-

-Es poco probable ya que somos de mundos distintos…literalmente-respondio educadamente Ka-el, cuando Darksied entro al comedor a paso lento su aspecto infundía temor

-Perdonen la demora, espero estén disfrutando su comida-sonrio un poco cuando veía como Goku devoraba la misma-Se ve que tienes un buen apetito-

-Lo que pasa-decia sin pasar bocado-es que como lo que necesito para poder pelear-

-¿Pelear?-Darksied se sento en una silla y veía con intriga al saiyajin-¿podrias contarme mas?-

-¡Claro!-Goku comenzó el relato de los saiyajin a como el lo entendía-… y pues creo que seria asi como un saiyajin se convierte en un super saiyajin-

-Definitivamente el universo ofrece infinitas posibilidades-Darksied miro a Serena la cual se puso un tanto nerviosa-y usted princesa Serena ¿Cómo obtiene su poder?-

-Este… bueno no estoy tan segura de poder revelarlo-se excuso ella, algo que crispo muy ligeramente a Darksied cuando un guardia entro corriendo al comedor deteniéndose a un lado de el y susurrarle algo al oído, por la expresión que hizo se noto satisfecho y contento-Deberan disculparme pero tengo que ver a otros invitados, siéntanse como en su casa y ¿ya estan listas sus alcobas Kal-El?-pregunto al hombre de traje negro

-Si, mi lord cuando terminen de comer los llevare ahí-al oir eso Darksied se dirigió a una habitación privada la cual parecía mas un laboratorio que otra cosa, se acerco a un dispositivo colocado en una mesa de donde se formo la figura de un hombre sentado en un trono

-Da tu informe-dijo secamente a lo que Darksied obedeció

-Todo marcha según el protocolo señor, los guerreros saiyajin justo acaba de llegar Mimet les esta llevando por un camino largo para que Wesker pueda traer a las Scout del sistema interior, estoy enterado de que Yami capturo a la resurrección de aquel demonio-menciono con sumo interés

-Eso es cierto, pero el usar aquel ser verde ha dificultado la tarea de Wesker-le dijo con un poco de molestia-¡tenemos el tiempo gusto para la alineación, asi que Darksied tráeme a las guerreras del sistema interior!-

-Si mi lord-respondio Darksied, cuando una figura se asomo por detrás-Ya oiste tus ordenes-le dijo a la figura la cual desapareció del lugar, mientras Darksied observaba un proyector holográfico en donde se veía la figura de un cristal blanco-El cristal de Plata, parte de Tzolk'in ¿me pregunto que secretos trae para que un ser como "el" se interese?-dijo con un semblante sin emoción.

Dentro del castillo Serena y Goku seguían a Kal-El por los pasillos de ese magnífico castillo el cual tenía un estilo exquisito pero a la vez lúgubre, lo cual incomodaba un poco a Serena

-¿Que extraño lugar no crees Goku?-le susurro a su compañero

-¿Tu crees?-respondio el-a mi me parece un lugar interesante-

-¿I..Interesante?-se quedo asorada ante tal comentario

-Bueno es que me recuerda a la vez en que visite un castillo, había trampas y enemigos-recordo su niñez cuando enfrento a Pilaf, Serena solo sonrio con pena a lo que su guía no perdia detalle

-Oye Goku y dime ¿que hacias antes de que nos encontráramos?-

-Pescando la cena y supongo que Milk ya debe estar preocupada por el tiempo que me he tomado-

-¿Milk? ¿acaso eres casado?-le pregunto la rubia a lo que Goku asintió

-Y tengo dos hijos maravillosos-sonrio el-¿Tu tienes hijos?-esa pregunta directa hizo sonrojar a Serena

-Bueno tengo… bueno tendre una hija-estaba mas sonrojada-con mi maravilloso Darien… ¡Darien!-reacciono-¡Debe también estar preocupado el y las chicas!-le menciono a Goku para luego dirigirse a Kal-El-¿perdone, pero hay alguna forma de que podamos a regresar a nuestros mundos?-Kal-El se giro

-Solo el Señor Darksied puede averiguarlo-le contesto estoicamente-quizás por la mañana podamos hablar de eso con el-menciono por ahora lo mejor es que descansen-sugirió siguiendo sus ordenes, llegando a un pasillo del castillo en el cual había un gran numero de puertas en donde había algunas criadas apostadas-sus habitaciones son estas-abrio la puerta de una de ellas-que descansen-dijo el mientras regresaba por el pasillo

-Bueno…-Goku se rasco una mejilla cuando vio la habitación-¡WOW! ¡CUANTO LUJO!-

-¡IMPRESIONANTE!-Serena vio su habitación la cual era majestuosa-¡Goku ya viste!-salio de su habitación para entrar en la de Goku hallándolo profundamente dormido sobre la cama, algo que le conmovió-Tiene un espíritu muy noble, como el de un niño-dijo mientras le colocaba una manta-cerró la puerta mientras saludada a unas criadas que estaban por ahí, pero estas le miraron fríamente-Que groseras-bufo al cerrar su puerta

**Tokio, Japon**

-¡AHHH HULK MOLESTA BRILLO DE NIÑA!-rugio tomando una camioneta levantadola sobre de ella, Rini estaba con la mirada ausente mientras su tiara dejaba de brillar con suma intensidad-¡HULK APLASTA!-

-¡HAAA!-una ráfaga de ki por parte de Goten exploto de elleno en Hulk quien se doblo un poco del dolor-¡Aquí estoy!-dijo al transformarse en supersaiyajin de nueva cuenta, Hulk fue encontra del pequeño quien lo esquivo con facilidad los embates del gigante, mientras dentro de otro edificio en ruinas Trunks reaccionaba al sentir el agua de una tubería rota caer en su cara

-¿Pero… pero que paso?-dijo con pesadez cuando escucho la pelea afuera del edificio y mirar a Goten darle una pelea a Hulk-¡YA VOY GOTEN!-en un descuido Hulk abrió su defensa momento que Trunks uso para asestarle un golpe en la quijada que lo desbalanceo por completo

-¡Trunks, estas bien!-sonrio su amigo

-¡Mas qué bien!-en eso noto lo que había pasado con las chicas, lo que lo hizo enojarse-¡Goten debemos hacerla!-

-¿Te refieres a…?-

-La fusión, hagamos la fusión-respondió afirmativamente, Goten asintió colocándose a unos pasos de su compañero de aventuras-¡FUUUUU…!-comenzaron aquel extraño baile acercándose uno al otro con los brazos extendidos y cambiándolos de posición-¡SSIOOON….HAAAAA!-exclamaron cuando un gran destello los envolvió dejando a todos perplejos a ver que había una persona nueva

-¡TATATAN EL GRAN GOTENKS HA LLEGADO!-dijo al momento de transformase en supersaiyajin y lanzarse contra Hulk en un ataque directo al gigante el cual por primera vez se quejaba de mucho dolor al sentir el poderoso puñetazo de Gotenks en su abdomen-¡Y eso es solo el comienzo!-

**Sótano del Castillo de Darksied, Albion**

Kaminari estaba asombrada de ver aquel laboratorio sacado de alguna película de ciencia ficción, mientras aquel doctor alistaba unas cosas encendía la energía eléctrica, mientras los robots solo esperaban las ordenes

-Comencemos a grabar-dijo cuando los ojos de uno de los robots cambio a un color blanco- sujeto KS0001 iniciando proceso de asimilación, en anteriores procesos los sujetos –decia mientras introducía en una extraña jeringa una sustancia blanca-al inoculares presentaban en un periodo no mayor a 15 minutos síntomas de que su cuerpo rechazaba el "suero", en algunos monitores se mostraban a varias personas gritando de dolor-análisis posteriores arrojaron que el aumentar la dosis de las plaquetas y glóbulos de los sujetos , podrían tener los resultados buscados y que aunado a usar la sustancia P30 los resultados serian menos grotescos-mencionaba mientras limpiaba el hombro de la chica para luego introducir la jeringa-comienzo con la introducción del P30 para que su fuerza inmunológica pueda resistir los pasos siguientes debemos esperar unos cuantos segundos-la chica comenzó a sentir un ardor por su brazo y luego por todo cuerpo el cual le quemaba sentía que su corazón bombeaba con mas fuerza tanta que pudo romper sus atadura a pesar de que estas eran de metal

-¡Rapido sométanla!-ordeno el doctor pero la chica sonrio

-¡Graciasporladosis!-dijo con rapidez al expulsar unos potentes rayos de sus manos que golpearon a los robots desactivándolos-¡Genial!-dijo al verse las manos y miro al doctor el cual estaba asustado buscando algo en sus bolsillos-¿Estobuscabas?-mostro una tarjeta de código para luego correr a la puerta la cual apenas abrió la chica paso a gran velocidad por el pasillo y darse cuenta de lo grande que era esa prisión-¡HI!-grito corriendo buscando a su amiga, llegando al ala donde estaba su amiga-¡Hi!-la mencionada se sorprendió de ver a su amiga acercarse en menos de un parpadeo

-¿Qué te hicieron?-

-Jejej digamos que me dieron "alas"-sonrio mientras buscaba liberarla-

-¡Vete!-le pidió-¡Vete, debes buscar la luz antes de que la encuentren!-le ordeno

-¡No lo hare!-forzaba las ataduras pero no podía hacerlo como ella lo hizo antes-¡YASE!-lanzo un rayo al seguro el cual cedió liberando a Hi, para luego lanzar otro hacia las ataduras de Darien quien se libero-Ahora busquemos a los demás-

-Tu busca una salida nosotros los buscaremos-Hi dijo al masajear sus muñecas

-¡Okey!-la chica desapareció dejando una estela de polvo

-¿Dónde crees que estén tus demás amigos?-pregunto Darien, pero el sonido de la alarma hizo que Hi envolviera sus manos en llamas

-Ni idea pero será mejor movernos-sugirió mientras corrían por otro pasillo, aquella alarma se escucho por todo el castillo alertando a mucha gente

-¿Y eso que es?-dijo Serena abriendo sus ojos con pesadez mientras se tapaba la cara con una almohada

Kaminari corria a gran velocidad por los pasillos mientras le perseguían varios robots los cuales lanzaban rayos de energía los cuales ella esquivaba con suma facilidad e incluso atacaba a pesar de correr a gran velocidad acertando varias veces, al virar por un pasillo dio con un enorme túnel que se extendia por todo lo alto, busco una forma de subir cuando sonrio-¿Por qué no?-se dijo al correr alrededor del túnel usando las paredes de este mismo subia rápidamente cuando noto algo que descencia del túnel-¡Mierda una plataforma!-busco una forma de salir dando con una rejilla de ventilación la cual destruyo con un rayo y con escasos segundo ingreso a esta arrastrándose por el pequeño túnel-¡En definitiva, cuando termine esto me pongo a dieta!-se arrastro por aquel ducto de ventilación

**Pirámide Maya**

Las scouts subían copiosamente aquella edificación hasta llegar a la cima de la misma

-¡Yo no me imagino subiendo a los gobernantes subían y bajaban todos estos escalones a diario-exclamo cansado Mina quien se dejo caer al suelo

-Te lo explicaría con gusto-respondio Ami-pero estoy agotada para hablar incluso-jadeaba

-Veanlo por el lado positivo, asi no tendremos que hacer deportes en la escuela por un rato-sonrio Lita acomodándose un mechon del pelo que le caia-¿No lo crees Rei?-pero su amiga estaba callada y mirando algo o alguien dentro de la habitación principal de la pirámide, al parecer era un hombre el que estaba en una meditación ya que flotaba, Rei se acerco a el seguida de las demás entrando al templo

-Bienvenidas Sailos Scouts-decia con una voz fuerte pero a la vez amable dijo aquel hombre de cabello blanco y traje elegante blanco con detalles en dorado y azul, aquel que dejo la meditación poniéndose de pie y se giro para revelar su rostros-ha pasado tiempo ¿verdad?-sonrio

-¡HELIOS!-dijeron todas con sorpresa

-Tenemos poco tiempo, asi que hagamoslo rápido-dijo el desconcertando a las chicas

-¿Hacer que?-se atrevió Mina a preguntar

-En volverlas Eternal Scouts-menciono el dejando aun mas desconcertadas a las chicas-Rei por favor colóquese al sur, Lita al este, Ami al norte y Mina al oeste-cada chica obedeció con mas dudas que con respuestas-ahora solo respiren y despejen sus mentes para que comencemos-

-Helios comenzar con q…-Rei fue callada por una ademan de Helio quien se coloco en el centro de aquella habitación

-Solo despejen su mente y dejen que se acerquen-decia Helio empezando a recitar algo en una lengua muy antigua, de pronto el lugar donde estaban paradas comenzó a brillar con el mismo color que el de sus trajes, mientras obedecian

-¿Qué es esta sensación?-se pregunto Rei cuando escucho un cantico muy lejano la cual se hacia mas fuerte abrió sus ojos y noto como un ave se le acercaba y pudo ver que era un fénix cubierto por llamas el cual se detuvo a un metro de ella aleteando con mucha gracias, Rei se le quedo mirando fijamente como si estuviera hipnotizada al estirar su brazo el ave se posó en este y alzo un poderoso chirrido que hizo que las demás chicas abrieran los ojos viendo aquel ave.

Lita con asombro miraba el ave cuando algo le rugió y noto como un dragón verde se colocaba detrás de ella enrollando su cuerpo como si fuera una serpiente y baja su cabeza a la altura de Lita, ella solo atino a acariciarle el mentón algo que parecía agradarle a aquel ser ya que su hermosa piel destellaba al paso de la luz.

Ami no tenia palabras más cuando sintió algo que le acaricio el cuello giro su cabeza cuando noto una tortuga de color azul flotar frente a ella la cual parecía sonreírle y cuando trato de tocarla esta oculto su cabeza pero al ver que Ami le sonreía se asomo de nuevo y dio un giro para acariciarle su mejilla.

Mina confundida por lo que su vista le estaba mostrando que negó con su cabeza cuando algo en sus piernas se froto y un gruñido escucho cuando una cabeza se froto en sus pierna haciendo que Mina viera al enorme tigre amarillo quien movía su cola animadamente mientras le ronroneaba, al momento todas sintieron una enorme paz

-Ahora que conocen a sus guardianes sean uno con ellos-dijo Helio invocando su báculo y estrellarlo en el suelo de donde se desprendieron cuatro rayos en dirección a las chicas quien fueron envueltas por un aura de distinto color y desaparecer con estas-Buena suerte… y por favor protejan a la pequeña dama-dijo despareciendo en una esfera de energía

Gotenks le estaba propinando una paliza al gigante verde Hulk quien con dificultades bloqueaba a su ágil adversario quien hizo una ligera distancia para verse-¡Es hora de que el gran Gotenks use su poder!-dijo presumiendo al estallar su ki y convertirse en super saiyajin algo que Rin veía con sopresa ya que se había recuperado de ver a sus amigas mal heridas, Gotenks acumulo mas Ki y su boca se inflo y expulso una esfera blanca que tomo forma humanoide, algo que a la scout rosa dio asco ya que se tomo la garganta; mas seres parecidos a un fantasma salian de Gotenks hasta formar dos filas de 5 quienes parecían soldados-¡ESE ES EL ENEMIGO YA SABEN QUE HACER!-señalo a Hulk y los fantasmas fueron contra el, Hulk no se inmuto y golpeo a uno de esos "fantasmas" en la cara pero ese solo sonrio

-No debiste hacer eso-dijo cuando exploto haciendo que Hulk se tomara la mano la cual se le entumió

-¡RODEENLO!-ordeno Gotenks haciendo una pose con sus manos atrás siendo imitado por los demás fantasmas-¡KAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEE!-decían todos al mismo tiempo

-¡Yo también ayudare!-Rini invoco su baculo y preparo sus ataque

-¡HHAAAAA!-expulsaron en conjunto una potente ráfaga de energía que envolvió a Hulk creando un domo de energía que hacia temblar la tierra la cual se veía por todo Tokio incluso en el espacio se veía algo que destellaba en la pequeña isla

-Houston, aquí estación espacial al parecer hay actividad volcánica en Japon-mencionaba un astronauta desde aquel vehiculo espacial-¿Houston me reciben?-miro a su compañero quien negó con la cabeza al recibir pura inteferencia.

Aquel ataque termino dejando un enorme cráter en la calle con el gigante verde al fondo cubriéndose las manos y respirando agitadamente

-¡HULK ES EL MAS FUERTE!-rugio cuando

- ¡POR EL HALO DE LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA!-ataco Rini por sorpresa al gigante quien recibió aquel ataque el cual de alguna forma le hizo recordar algo ya que entro en lo mas profundo de sus ser

-¡Betty!-dijo comenzando a sentirse cansado y cayó al suelo pesadamente

-¿Qué clase de ataque fue ese?-pregunto Gotenks mientras sus fantasmas desaparecían

-Algo que mi madre me enseño-le sonrio sonrojando al chico, el publico ahí solo vitoreaba aquella hazaña, cuando Gotenks le extendía su mano a Rini por un buen trabajo esta cayo al suelo totalmente inconsciente por un dardo en su cuello

-¡Muy bien hecho saiyajin!-dijo Wesker con una pistola apuntándole a Gotenks-Nunca pensamos que hubiera otra scout con la capacidad de Sailor Moon-musito con tranquilidad-Ahora es tu turno de decir buenas noches…-unos destellos multicolores surgieron de donde las scouts habían sido abatidas y estas reaparecieron totalmente renovadas y con sed de revancha

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-rugio Wesker

-¡NADA ES IMPOSIBLE PARA NOSOTRAS!-respondió Mina junto a las demás haciendo su pose de pelea mientras sus nuevos trajes destellaban

**Albión**

A las afueras del reino en la zona mas montañosa un grupo de 6 personas caminaban por las estepas que había en aquel lugar mientras un volcán a lo lejos hacia erupción

-Muy bien es aquí-dijo Mimet deteniéndose en la orilla de un peñasco en el cual se podía ver una gran ciudad y a lo lejos un castillo encajado en la ladera de una montaña-Bienvenidos a Albion-

-¿Esto es Albion?-pregunto Gohan cuando una esfera de color purpura envolvió al grupo, mientras en otra montaña una grupo de cuatro mujeres aparecían

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**¡Hola, hola!**_

_**Pues bien otro capitulo mas llega a sus monitores y mentes en esta increíble historia la cual cada vez se pone mucho mas enredada ¿no es asi?.**_

_**De seguro se han de preguntar porque hago algo asi? Pues porque… me gusta! Y me entretiene saber como esta historia va tomando forma que con orgullo me siento de estar publicando en este portal!**_


	10. TRAICION parte 2

**TRAICION parte 2**

**Albión**

A las afueras del reino en la zona más montañosa un grupo de 6 personas caminaban por las estepas que había en aquel lugar mientras un volcán a lo lejos hacia erupción

-Muy bien es aquí-dijo Mimet deteniéndose en la orilla de un peñasco en el cual se podía ver una gran ciudad y a lo lejos un castillo encajado en la ladera de una montaña-Bienvenidos a Albion-justo una explosión se escucho la cual salía del castillo mismo

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Gohan cuando una esfera de color purpura envolvió al grupo, mientras en otra montaña una grupo de cuatro mujeres aparecían con una sonrisa maligna mientras veían con soberbia a los viajeros

-Son ellas-dijo Mimet-¡Ellas son las Sailors Scouts!-dijo enérgica

-Asi que son ellas-Vegeta se descruzo los brazos y camino al frente-bien seré yo quien pelee primero con ellas-en eso se transformo en súper saiyajin

-¡Espera Vegeta!-hablo Piccoro quitándose sus hombreras y capa-tenemos que pelear con un plan-

-¿Ah sí?-le miro con burla-¿y qué plan tienes sabandija?-Piccoro solo sonrió

-Todos juntos-dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada retadora a su compañero-somos mayoría-

-Eso lo veremos-dijo una de las scouts de cabello aqua la cual tenía una mirada oscura y un tanto desquiciada, los guerreros Z hicieron estallar su ki demostrando su gran poder de lucha

-Interesante-dijo otra chica de cabello castaño rubio quien invoco una espada-¿Están listas?-

-Yo desde hace rato-dijo una de cabello verde largo apuntando su báculo

-Empecemos-dijo la más joven de ellas mientras blandía su hoz-debemos exterminar a cualquier amenaza para la princesa-

-Muy bien mis queridas aliadas-decía apareciendo tras las cuatro un hombre de cabello gris y vestido de negro quien paso su mano por la espalda de la chica más joven la cual sonrió un poco-¡Vaya vaya! ¡pero miren quien está aquí!-dijo con alevosía-¡La escurridiza de Mimet! ¿dime que se siente ser tan estúpida como para haber aceptado una tarea así?-el comentario no le gusto a Mimet quien chisteo

-¡Yami!-se mordió la uña de su pulgar derecho en son de frustración

-¿Acaso lo conoces?-le pregunto Piccoro a la chica quien asintió

-Ese maldito se hace llamar Yami y es la mano derecha del que está detrás de todo y es uno de los "Elementales"-

-¿Elementales?-Piccoro se sorprendió de oír eso

-¿Sabe de ellos señor Piccoro?-le pregunto su antiguo pupilo

-Es una leyenda muy antigua de que el universo está compuesto por 7 elementos los cuales si se reúnen podrán liberar un poder de proporciones inmensas-explicaba el con ayuda de los recuerdos de Kamisama

-¡Vaya al parecer el Namekiano hizo su tarea!-aplaudió Yami burlándose-te ganaste una estrellita en tu boleta de calificaciones, pero por ahora vamos a rompernos la cara ¿si?-sugirió algo que a Vegeta no pareció disgustarle

-¡Esa actitud me gusta espero no te arrepientas después!-Vegeta salió contra las scouts "malignas"

-¿Podrías enseñarles el porqué de llaman la scout del silencio?-propuso Yami a la más joven quien asintió dando unos pasos al frente mientras blandía su hoz

-¡ESPADA DEL SILENCIO!-conjura justo antes de que Vegeta logre si quiera los 10 metros de distancia ya que una densa niebla cubrió el lugar, Mr. Buu atino a encender la punta de su cabeza como una vara de luz de color rosa

-Es extraño pero no siento sus ki-menciono Krillin nervioso

-Quizás la niebla nulifica las energías ya que no siento el ki de ustedes-menciono Piccoro usando su agudo oído a la espera de cualquier movimiento

-¡SE NECESITA MAS PARA AMEDRENTARME!-espeto Vegeta comenzando a lanzar una lluvia de ráfagas de energía sobre la montaña en la que estaban los enemigos fue con tal energía su ataque que este pudo disipar la neblina del lugar descubriendo que ya no había nadie ahí y justo al disiparse la neblina pudieron sentir

-¡CUIDADO!-Krillin apenas advirtió esquivando aquel ataque a traición de las scouts que Buu recibió haciéndolo estallar en pedazos

-¡JE!-era Yami con su mano estirada y con la otra sujetaba del cuello a Mimet-Tenemos cuentas pendientes cariño-le susurro al oído-¡Chicas, les encargo esto y por favor sean lo más despiadadas posible!-las scouts aparecieron tras de Yami quien se tele porto a un lugar desconocido con Mimet de rehén

-Uno menos faltan cuatro-dijo Uranus preparándose para el ataque junto a las demás, los guerreros también se prepararon y fueron los primeros en atacar de frente algo que Uranus, Neptune y Plut manejaron muy bien, pero Saturn tuvo que enfrentarse a Piccoro quien ataco sin piedad a la jovencita quien contenía muy bien aquel agresivo ataque

**Atalaya de Kamisama**

Dende y Kibito-Shin estaban esperando que el agua ultra sagrada hiciera efecto en la herida de Videl quien ya había sobrevivido los momentos más críticos de estado ya que su fiebre había bajado bastante

-Supremo Kaiosama, esta situación es delicada ¿verdad?-pregunto el joven namekiano

-Mucho me temo-decía bajando la vista-esto no pasaba desde que el universo mismo había obtenido el libre albedrio-

-¿Eso quiere decir que los Elementales aparecerán de nuevo?-

-Lo más probable es que así sea-dijo mostrándole un cristal blanco el cual destellaba con varios destellos pequeños de menor intensidad-me sorprende que sepas algo de esto Dende-

-Entre lo que debía aprender como Kamisama tenía que entender al cosmos mismo-respondió el joven namekiano-supongo que usted va querer la gema ¿verdad?-

-Si Dende la necesitare ya que tengo que buscar a uno de los guardianes-dijo el supremo Kaiosama a Dende sin que supieran de la presencia de otra persona más.

-Así que después de todo aquí si hay una de las gemas…-pensó Esmeralda oculta entre las sombras-¿pero cuál?-

Dende conducía al Supremo Kaiosama a lo más profundo de su recinto-Por aquí por favor-le indicaba al detenerse frente a una puerta con un símbolo muy particular la parte blanca del Jing-Jang, ambos estuvieron frente a la puerta hasta que desaparecieron frente a esta dejando a Esmeralda sorprendida obligándola a salir de su escondite

-¿¡Adonde fueron!?-se acerco a examinar la puerta-¿Qué clase de conjuro usaron?-

-Así que era verdad-dijo Dende apareciendo atrás de ella junto al Supremo Kaiosama quien tenía en su mano derecha una bolsa-Mr. Popo había visto a alguien espiando-

-¡Vaya son más astutos de lo que pensé!-alego la hermosa mujer quien discretamente coloco sus brazos detrás suyo

-¿Quién eres y que deseas aquí en este lugar?-pregunto Dende en búsqueda de respuestas-Eres de otra dimensión ¿verdad?-

-Esmeralda es mi nombre y si soy de otro mundo-dijo ella sacando de entre sus ropas un abanico ostentoso oscuro-y vengo por la luz-dijo colocando el mismo abanico frente a su rostro el cual comenzó a mover mientras un extraño polvo comenzó a salir de este

-¡Supremo Kaiosama salga de aquí!-grito el joven namekiano mientras se colocaba frente a la suprema deidad y le daba un empujón haciéndolo entrar a otra habitación, Dende comenzó a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus fuerzas de mermaban

-Pensé que por ser un "Dios" serias más resistente-se burlo Esmeralda mientras entraba a la habitación donde estaba el Supremo Kaiosama pero este no se encontraba aquí-¡DEMONIOS!-dijo cerrando su abanico de golpe denotando su frustración, salió por aquel pasillo cuando recordó algo o más bien a alguien-Quizás no me voy a ir con las manos vacías de este lugar…-coloco su mano en uno de sus pendientes que era un cristal Barrack-Soy Esmeralda he fallado en obtener el cristal pero tengo algo que nos puede beneficiar-dijo riendo a rienda suelta resonando por toda la Atalaya

**Ciudad de Tokio**

Las Scouts veían con seriedad a Wesker quien estaba sorprendido, Gotenks estaba igual de impresionado

-¡Están vivas!-dijo el saiyajin fusionado

-Gracias por ayudarnos, es hora de que te regresemos el favor-dijo Rei emanando literalmente fuego de su cuerpo, como Lita emanaba rayos que le rodeaban, Ami emanaba un poco de vapor y Mina unos ligeros destellos amarillos

-Muy bien Scouts-dijo Wesker guardando su arma-si quieren pelea…-sonrió-¡No lo hare solo!-al momento un portal se abrió dejando pasar tres chicas de cabello rojo, azul y castaño quienes vestían armaduras muy extrañas mas sin embargo sus espadas las hacían ver amenazantes, Wesker sonreía-¡Ataquen!-

Lejos de ahí en el cielo mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse una figura veía la batalla

-Si vuelve a fallar lo matare yo misma-dijo mientras su capucha ondeaba al viento cruzada de brazos aquella mujer solo se limitaba a ver la pelea que iniciaba, algo que estaba siendo impresionante para Gotenks

-Su poder creció-dijo sorprendido-ahora podrían darme pelea alguna de ellas-dijo al ver lo apretado del combate

-¡TORNADO AZUL!-grito la chica de armadura azul al formar un enorme tornado de agua el cual esquivo Ami mientras activaba su computadora para analizarlas,

-¡Chicas denme algo de tiempo!-pidió

-Pero no vayas a tardar como la ultima vez-le remarco Mina, Ami contesto con una sonrisa irónica, Mina mira a sus otras amigas y le asintieron

-¡TORBELLINO VERDE!-dijo la de armadura verde mientras un remolino verde salía de su espada

-¡CICLON DE JUPITER!-grito Lita con su propio ciclón eléctrico el cual choco con el otro desvaneciéndose ambos

-¡FLECHA DE FUEGO!-invoco la pelirroja pero…

-¡AVE DE FUEGO!-un fénix rojo apareció destruyendo con su cuerpo aquellas flechas, ambas chicas se miraron retadoramente

-Interesante-dijo la pelirroja-¿puedes hacer más?-sonrió

-¡Claro si es que soportas el calor!-le respondió Rei con mucha confianza mientras ambas hacia muestra de su gran poder, Ami en ese momento entendió que no necesitaba usar la ciencia sino la lógica

-Pero que boba fui-dijo al desactivar su visor y colocarse junto a Rei-¡Chicas peleen contras sus elementos opuestos!-

-¡De acuerdo!-le respondieron

-¿¡Hey y yo que!?-reclamo Gotenks sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, cuando percibió algo en aquel lugar, Wesker noto eso-por un momento sentí un ki muy grande-dijo para el buscando con la mirada hacia los lados, mientras aquella silueta solo sonreía

**Corporación Capsula**

Bulma aun estaba investigando aquella extraña fluctuación de energía que provenía de la Luna, con ayuda del más moderno y sofisticado equipo que poseía su compañía y con ayuda del Instituto de Astrofísica de la Tierra estaba buscando entender que estaba pasando

-¿Y qué tan pronto estaremos listos para mandar una sonda?-pregunto un hombre con bata por medio de una de las pantalla de comunicación, a lo que Bulma contesto sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia

-En cuanto sus colegas terminen de analizar y rectificar los datos-contesto ella con seguridad-la sonda esta lista y está siendo llevada al puerto de comunicación para que le carguemos las bases de datos y así poder calibrar los sensores, esto si es que no surge algún contratiempo en dos horas, podremos estar en órbita y en cuatro comenzar a analizar-

-Muy bien señorita Brief, no por nada fue una de mis más brillantes estudiantes-sonrió aquel hombre

-Gracias profesor Takeda- sonrio también ella cortando la comunicación, regreso su vista a la pantalla de su computador en el cual mostraba los datos que comenzaban a llegar del Instituto-¡Papa!-llamo a su progenitor

-¿Qué sucede Bulma?-decía aquel amable señor dándole de comer a un pequeño dragón el cual cargaba en sus hombros, su hija solo le extendió una hoja que había recién impreso el hombre la leyó y coloco su mano en su barbilla lo cual significaba que esto era serio-¿Qué margen de error hay?-

-Del 0.999%-dijo Bulma caminando hacia una parte del laboratorio en especial-lo que estamos percibiendo es un evento a un nivel cósmico sin precedentes, ahora mismo debemos cargar estos datos a la sonda papa y lanzarla inmediatamente tengo un presentimiento de que esa mujer Mimet y lo que paso en la capital están relacionados… Vegeta…Trunks…-dijo con temor a que algo muy grande esta por acontecer

**Castillo de Darksied, Albión**

Hi y Darién corrían por un gran corredor cuando dieron con unas escaleras las cuales bajaron y al final de estas había una puerta, la cual Darién reviso

-Necesitamos un código y huella-dijo al ver que había una cerradura de código numérico y toma biométrica

-Permíteme-dijo la chica mientras conjuraba en sus brazos unas llamas, al otro lado de la puerta había un grupo de personas haciendo sus labores cuando la puerta estallo creando una poderosa onda que hizo que la puerta se incrustara en una de las paredes de aquel laboratorio en el cual la alarma se desato asustando a los científicos quienes siguieron un protocolo de seguridad colocándose unas mascaras de aire, mientras Darién y Hi entraban al laboratorio

-¡Alto!-Dijo uno de los científicos-¡Están entrando a una zona contaminada!-les aviso mientras la alarma seguía sonando

-¡Señor!-hablo otro científico mientras traía una tableta electrónica con un informe del daño al laboratorio-tuvimos suerte, los niveles de contaminación son mínimos-le mostraba una grafica-la zona de contingencia y de contención están aislados y funcionando a su máxima capacidad, lo que hizo relajar al que encargado en jefe

-Muy bien ¿en dónde estamos?-pregunto amenazante Hi aun con flamas en sus manos, aquel científico solo se limito a verles, mientras Darién solo observaba el lugar

-Muy bien todo el personal salga, hablare con nuestros "visitantes"-ordeno a lo que el personal obedecido saliendo por un elevador, fue hasta que se cerró la puerta del mismo cuando el científico comenzó a hablar-Supongo que van a querer respuestas ¿no es así?-dijo removiéndose la mascara

Dentro de los ductos de ventilación Kaminari se arrastraba lo mejor que podía mientras a lo lejos aún podía oír la sirena de la alarma

-Una salida una salida-se decía cuando miro una rejilla de ventilación, la cual golpeo y esta cayó al suelo de la cual bajo apoyándose con sus rodillas preparada para cualquier ataque sorpresa ya que tenia rayos en sus manos-Librelibrelibre-dijo al mirar a todos los pasillos que tenia-¿En dónde estoy?-miro aquella decoración-¿un castillo?-camino por un pasillo explorando el lugar con cautela, escondiéndose de gente que pudiera descubrirla.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones Serena harta de oír aquel escándalo se levanto molesta y con la almohada en su cabeza y abrió la puerta…

Kaminari corría por los pasillos a un ritmo normal para no llamar la atención fue cuando no se fijo en que una puerta se abría y una chica de cabello largo rubio salía de la misma habitación quien vio a la otra chica acercarse solo el sonido seco del golpe sonó por aquel pasillo

-¡Hay mi cabeza!-dijo totalmente mareada Serena mientras se sobaba el lugar del golpe

-¡Hay eso si me dolió!-se quejo Kaminari tomándose la frente-¿de qué tienes hecha la cabeza?-le alego a Serena

-Lo mismo pregunto-respondió, cuando ambas se repusieron-¿Y tu quien eres?-

-Kaminari, elemental del trueno y relámpago-se presento ella

-¿Elemental del trueno?-

-Si elemental del trueno-le repitió algo molesta-¿y tu quien eres?-

-Yo soy Serena-respondió saludando con su mano algo que Kaminari tardo en aceptar

-Un gusto Serena, ahora tenemos que escapar-le dice a Serena

-¿Escapar?-se queda extrañada-¿de quién?-

-De Darksied-le revela justo cuando llegan cuatro sirvientas las cuales les miran con seriedad y sin emoción alguna, Kaminari da unos pasos al frente sabe en su interior que debe proteger a esta chica sin saber porque-Ve a tu habitación y quédate hasta que yo te avise-

-Pero…-

-¡Obedece!-dice al generar en sus manos unos destellos que dieron lugar a relámpagos a lo que Serena obedece pero entrando en la habitación de Goku quien roncaba a rienda suelta

-¡Goku, Goku!-dijo Serena acercándose a él y darle unas palmadas en la cara-¡Despierta Goku!-

-¡Milk que grandiosa cocinera eres!-dijo él entre sueños algo que Serena vio con extrañeza

-¡Goku no es hora de soñar con comida!-regaño ella forzando al hombre a levantarse quien no cede es mas se gira en dirección contraria-¿¡Hay no que hago ahora!?-

Kaminari solo veía a las doncellas quienes al mismo tiempo alzaron sus manos transformándolas en unos cañones plasma que se cargaron en segundos

-No me jo…-Kaminari no termino ya que recibió el golpe de lleno haciéndola volar en los aires cayendo de espaldas con los brazos cruzados ya que apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse-esto no es bueno definitivamente-dijo levantándose con una movimiento estudiado y lanzarse contra las androides, mientras en la habitación Serena aun luchaba para despertar a Goku

-¿Cómo le hago?-pensó mientras oía afuera la pelea que se estaba llevando en el corredor-¡GOKU DESPIERTA, YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO!-grito con fuerzas dejando eco en la habitación, poco a poco Goku reacciono ya que frunció su ceño y abrió los ojos de golpe

-¡QUE BIEN!-se levanto de golpe y miro a Serena-¿Y qué vamos a desayunar?-dijo emocionado

-Pues la verdad es…-trato de ser lo más sincera pero el hecho de que Kaminari atravesara la pared en ese momento mientras algunos disparos de plasma le siguieran hicieron que lo dejara para después aquellas androides aparecieron a través de los escombros con signos de daño ya que la "piel" que traían les colgaban de su cuerpo metálico

-Oigan esa no es forma de entrar a una habitación-dice el con inocencia, algo que al parecer no les gusto mucho a las androides quienes dispararon contra Goku

-¡GOKU!-grito Serena quien esperaba ver una escena de horror pero cuál fue su sorpresa de ver a Goku con la mano extendida la cual le humeaba, Kaminari y Serena estaban más que sorprendidas

-Al parecer ustedes quieren pelea-dijo con cara seria a lo que las androides no tardaron en atacar pero Goku las derribo con mucha facilidad destruyendo a una de ellas cortándola a la mitad por el torso y a la otra conectándole una patada en la cabeza que la hizo explotar, las chicas seguían congeladas al ver con qué facilidad habían sido derrotados aquellos aparatos

-¡Asombroso!-dijo Kaminari al ponerse de pie-¡eres increíble! ¿Goku te llamas verdad?-se le acerco para admirarlo mientras el se sentía un poco incomodo justo cuando

-¡A un lado!-grito empujando a la chica recibiendo de lleno un ataque de rayos de calor por parte de un hombre que se apareció por aquel agujero de la pared, Goku se cubría cuando vio de quien se trataba-¡Kal-El!-

-Están ayudando a esta prófuga de la justicia-dijo mientras dejaba de atacar-y por decreto de la ley de infracción cualquiera que ayude a un criminal es considerado uno-informo

-¿Criminal?-reclamo Kaminari-¡lo que yo tengo de criminal tu lo tienes de genocida al igual que tu amo Kriptoniano!-la respuesta de Kal-El fue un ataque con sus rayos ópticos los cuales ella esquivo mas no así el puñetazo que la hizo caer inconsciente al suelo, algo que a Goku no le pareció correcto ya que le molesto haciendo estallar su ki y decidirse a atacar al kriptoniano que no espero el ataque y salió volando contra una de las paredes cayéndole varios pedazos de escombros

-Serena, transfórmate y trata de salir de aquí-le dijo Goku con una actitud totalmente diferente a la que Serena le había visto-me ocupare de este tipo y te alcanzare después-Serena se quedo inmóvil-¡Serena que esperas!-le ordeno sacándola de su impresión

-Si-rápidamente se transformo y con algo de dificultad tomo a la chica a la cual saco arrastras por el pasillo-ten cuidado Goku-dijo alejándose lo más rápido que podía, Goku miraba como el kriptoniano se levantaba con una semblante de molestia

-Veamos que tan fuerte eres-dijo Goku poniéndose en guardia, a lo que el otro no espero y lo ataco a una gran velocidad que el saiyajin apenas podía ver-¡Es muy rápido!-pensaba-tendré que usarlo¡KAIYOKEN!-grito Goku al expulsar su ki en forma de flama rojiza la cual le envolvía el cuerpo, dejando sorprendido a Kal-El ya que el saiyajin le conecto un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo girar pero no fue suficiente ya que Kal-El se repuso y con ambos puños golpeo a Goku llevándolo por varias habitaciones del castillo hasta caer en el enorme recibidor del castillo a lo que Goku pudo crear una pequeña brecha de distancia mientras el kriptoniano lo miraba con un semblante serio-Esto se va poner emocionante-dijo Goku lanzándose de nuevo con su kaioken pero a pocos metros su rival desapareció de su vista haciéndolo detener, Goku busco sentir su presencia pero el golpe certero en cara lo hizo ver tarde que él era muy, muy rápido tanto que su presencia desaparecía con él, de nuevo otro golpe que hacía eco por todo el castillo el saiyajin estaba defendiéndose como podía pero la velocidad de su rival superaba con creces a su kaioken el cual ya tenía elevado a 50 veces su poder-¡Diablos!-Goku se lamentaba un poco su elección pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa algo que enfurecía mas al kriptoniano

-¿De qué te ríes?-le pregunto

-¡Estoy feliz de enfrentar a un sujeto tan poderoso como tú!-le confeso

-¿acaso eres un masoquista?-

-¿Maso qué?-evidencio Goku su pobre vocabulario pero eso no le intereso a Kal-El quien de nuevo a gran velocidad se desplazo dándole una paliza a Goku quien fue arrastrado contra una pared, el kriptoniano lo tomo de las ropas y lo elevo dejando un enorme surco por la pared para luego separarlo de esta y dejarlo caer al suelo, Goku se veía algo herido pero el ataque no ceso ahí ya que su rival de nuevo el golpeo con sus puños y con el impulso de su vuelo lo impacto contra el suelo atravesándolo llevándolo varios metros de concreto hasta dar con una cueva que servía como hangar ya que había algunas naves ahí estacionadas.

Serena a lo lejos podía escuchar aquellos terribles golpes algo que le acongojaba ya que los gritos de Goku habían cesado de pronto-¡Goku!-exclamo cuando a lo lejos escucho un timbre con cuidado dejo a Kaminari recargada y miro por la orilla de la pared descubriendo un elevador ya que de este salía gente con vestimenta medica, con una determinación espero a que la gente saliera del elevador miro a Kaminari y suspiro-Perdóname…-

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Notas de autor:**_

**Un nuevo capitulo, nuevas intrigas y unas peleas que estan por ponerse muy buenas!**

**Espero sigan esta historia con la misma emoción con la que yo la escribo y una agradecimiento especial a:**

**Shine, por ser una chica adorable y darme ideas sin querer queriendo.**

**Vientoaguamarina, por ser mi beta no oficial y darme animos para seguir, y ya le debo una leida a sus historias**

**Theislander89, por ser el primero en dejarme un comentario y por ser también un buen escritor!; aun te debo un review!**

**Y gracias a los lectores desconocidos que le dedican un poco de su tiempo por leer mi historia…**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Zhudo**


	11. EL COMIENZO DEL FIN

**EL COMIENZO DEL FIN**

**Montañas de Albión**

Mimet tenía de frente a Yami quien le miraba fijamente, algo que Mimet bufo con indiferencia

-¿Por qué la cara larga?-pregunto ella acomodándose el cabello-cumplí con mi misión-

-Eso no te lo niego querida-dijo el cambiando radicalmente su semblante ya que le sonreía-pero hay algunos detalles que no me gustaron-

-¿Detalles? ¡Hahaha no me hagas reír!-le menciono-debo decirte que mientras estuve cautiva pude perfeccionar mis dotes de actriz-la risa de Yami fue la que inundo aquella cueva en la que estaban

-¿Dotes de actriz?-calmaba su risa-¡he visto más fluidez de una piedra lanzada al agua que la que tú tienes intentando engañar a la gente!-le reitero algo que no le gusto a la chica ya que crispo su mano-tranquila Mimet ¿Qué no soportas la crítica?-sonrió Yami

-¿¡Bueno y ahora que sigue!?-pregunto molesta

-Pues no sé si te gustara oírlo-se acerco Yami algo que le incomodo mucho a Mimet casi hasta sentir su aroma ya que acerco hasta casi su oído-pero te lo diré… estas fuera…-

-¿Estoy fuera? ¿Cómo que…?-Mimet sintió en ese momento un terrible dolor en su abdomen cuando bajo su vista miro con horror como Yami tenía incrustada su mano en su cuerpo, poco a poco su vista comenzó a nublarse al sentir como su corazón literalmente estaba siendo oprimido

-Te lo diré, tu cumpliste con tu "papel" y es todo-le explicaba mientras apretaba mas el corazón de la mujer quien gemía de dolor-sé que tengo tu corazón en mi mano…jejejeje pero tu rol solo era el de atraerlos y ya no te necesitamos más-le explico mientras ambos se arrodillaban a Mimet le corría sangre por la boca, Yami solo le veía con una mirada fija-te estoy haciendo un favor créeme…-le dijo cuando Mimet exhalo lo último de su aliento, Yami la soltó dejándola caer en el suelo miro su mano ensangrentada para luego desaparecer con ella y reaparecer en medio del campo de batalla para que los guerreros Z vieran aquel escenario, algo que sucedió ya que Gohan estallo su Ki y se lanzo contra Yami-¡Que comience el show!-dijo esperando el ataque del joven saiyajin quien había abandonado la pelea con Neptune, la cual le perseguía

-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!-ataco la sailor de cabello aguamarina, logrando acertar ya que Gohan cayó al suelo empapado y golpeado al suelo, el se levanto tosiendo ya que había tragado agua

-Por primera vez en 7 años tengo deseos de aniquilar a mi enemigo-declaro mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a gritar con tal fuerza que el suelo comenzó a temblar haciendo que grandes trozos del mismo suelo se levantaran y se desquebrajan en el aire

-¡Que poder tiene!-Neptune retrocedió un poco al ver el poder desplegado por Gohan quien había decidido usar el poder máximo que había obtenido gracias al entrenamiento con el Supremo Kaiosama, Yami se veía complacido cuando una figura apareció por detrás y lo tomo por sorpresa mandándolo contra la ladera de la montaña

-Eso es por haberme golpeado tan duro-dijo Buu completamente sano y listo para la pelea ya que incluso expulso vapor de su cabeza en evidencia de que estaba molesto

-¡Eso si me dolió!-se quejo Yami quien vio que de su cabeza salía algo de sangre, algo que lo hizo enojar-¡KYAAA!-expulso su poder volando contra Buu enfrascándose en una batalla aérea a lo que Gohan también se unió-¿¡Con que esas traen!?-pero un golpe doble conectado a su estomago fue su única respuesta, Gohan le dio una patada que lo mando a volar mientras Buu apareció atrás de él y le disparo una ráfaga de ki que lo envió contra el suelo incrustándolo contra la montaña misma

-¡Yami!-grito Saturn en un momento que Vegeta ataco pero Saturn lo bloqueo con ayuda de su hoz

-¡No te distraigas mocosa!-le menciono con una sonrisa mientras cargaba una esfera de ki, pero la chica se vio más rápida ya que conjuro su poder el cual canalizo por su cuerpo entero y salió por su hoz

-¡REVOLUCION DE MUERTE Y RENACIMIENTO!-varias cintas rodearon a Vegeta quien fue envuelto rápidamente Saturn se concentraba mientras podía sentir la presencia de Vegeta dentro de su ataque

-¡KIENSAN!-Krillin hizo uso de su ataque cortante logrando liberar a Vegeta mas sin embargo

-¡GRITO MORTAL!-Sailor Plut ataco a quema ropa al guerrero quien apenas pudo cubrirse pero fue demasiado para el guerrero quien cayó al suelo seriamente dañado

-Si 18 me viera ahora-dijo para sí mismo-se avergon…-cayo inconsciente, mientras Piccoro hacia lo propio con Uranus quien estaba teniendo un duelo por más que intenso

-¡DEMONIO SUCUMBE ANTE MI ESPADA!-grito la rubia-¡ESPADA DE URANO ELIMINA!-aquel ataque lo desvió Piccoro con su ki y fue de frente contra la chica la cual arremetió con su arma blandiéndola con maestría y de igual manera Piccoro la esquivaba hasta que le pudo asestar un corte en la mano la cual se la dejo colgando, algo que hizo sonreí a la chica, el namekiano solo bufo

-¿Te regocijas de haberme podido cortar una mano?-Piccoro se tomo la mano y se la termino de cortar, dejando perplejas a las scouts y fue mayor su sorpresa al ver que su mano volvía a crecer envuelta en sangre verde-puedes cortarme cuantas veces quieras-reto el

-Veremos si no te arrepientes-le reto Haruka lanzándose de nuevo al combate ambos

Goku estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte de Kal-El quien solo se acerco a él flotando mientras Goku sonreía

-Creo que lo he subestimado-se dijo mientras el kriptoniano lo sujetaba de su ropas hasta levantarlo hasta casi tenerlos de frente a su rostro

-¿Es todo lo que tienes… Saiyajin?-le pregunto con suma confianza de que su rival ya estaba en sus limites

-Jeje-rio levemente Goku-¿y tú has oído hablar de los Supersaiyajin?... Kriptoniano-

-¿Supersaiyajin?-escucho incrédulo, justo cuando Goku efectuó una técnica

-¡TAIYUKEN!-coloco sus manos frente a su rostro con las palmas abiertas y un gran destello se formo cegando al kriptoniano algo que Goku aprovecho para zafarse del agarre para aterrizar en el suelo respirando agitado, Kal-El estaba recuperando la vista cuando gracias a su oído súper agudo voló hacia Goku quien en ese momento hizo estallar su ki de manera violenta que hizo temblar todo el castillo

-¡ALERTA ENORME FLUCTUACION DE ENERGIA EN EL HANGAR 16!-anuncio la computadora principal, Darksied quien estaba en el puesto de mando recibía las lecturas que Goku mandaba mientras las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad mostraban con algo de interferencia aquel evento

-Interesante…-dijo con una sonrisa perversa, mientras en el laboratorio en donde estaba Darien y Hi veían como todo comenzaba a moverse como si fuera un temblor

-¡Esta energía es enorme!-la chica podía sentir el Ki de Goku que estaba a bastante profundidad

Dentro de un elevador Serena gritaba de pánico al ver que el ascensor se detenía mientras se sacudía completamente

-¿¡PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO!?-dijo perdiendo el equilibrio

-¿¡Pero qué!?-dijo Kal-El al ver que su rival estaba siendo envuelto por un aura dorada

-¡KYAAA!-grito finalmente mientras su cabello se erizaba volviéndose rubio y sus ojos cambiaban a color verde, Goku miro a Kal-El con una sonrisa retadora-¿Listo para el segundo round?-le dijo a un kriptoniano sorprendido quien no vio a Goku moverse a una súper velocidad colocarse a su costado y lanzarle en el abdomen una ráfaga de ki que lo mando contra el suelo pero de nuevo Goku apareció y preparando su técnica mas fuerte-KKKAAAMMMEEE… ¡HAAAAAAA!-aquel rayo de energía salió de sus manos que envolvió a su rival, era tal su fuerza que pudo hacer un agujero en la montaña creando una fuerte explosión que a lo lejos se pudo ver por todo Albión

-¡Ese ki!-Vegeta advirtió al igual que los demás guerreros

-¡ES MI PAPA!-Gohan se sintió aliviado por un momento pero Yami salió de entre las rocas asestándole un golpe en la cara para luego ver la situación de la pelea la cual no estaba muy a su favor

-¡Esto se ha complicado más de lo que hubiese imaginado!-miro a los guerreros quienes peleaban con sus cómplices, Gohan lo ataco pero este lo detuvo en seco con una mano-Si te dijera que están atacando al equivocado ¿Qué me dirías?-

-¡Te diría que estás loco!-respondió Gohan

-Muy sensato-respondió Yami esquivo una patada de Gohan-pero siempre hay una escasa posibilidad de que eso sea verdad ¿no?-eso dejo extrañado a Gohan

-¡Explícate!-le ordeno

-A su tiempo saiyajin por ahora tenemos que seguir este teatro-le indico-¡HE GORDITO PORQUE NO TRAES TU REDONDESCA PRESCENCIA AQUÍ!-Mr. Buu se quedo extrañado-¡QUE PELEES MALDITO CERDO!-le ofendió con éxito ya que este se le lanzo con enojo-Ok esto si me va doler-fue cuando una esfera de ki lanzada por Buu estallo haciéndose notar varios kilómetros a la redonda

**Lugar desconocido**

El maestro veía complacido por medio de unos cristales las batallas que se llevaban a cabo

-¡Sigan así!-decía el-¡peleen entre ustedes porque pronto será el turno no solo de sus mundos sino de Primus!-dijo al proyectas en su mano una imagen de "nuestra Tierra" cuando unos pasos dejaban eco en aquel lugar

-¡Maestro!-era Esmeralda quien venía con una mirada llena de confianza-tengo algo que podría interesarle-chasqueo sus dedos y una esfera azul apareció con una chica-quizás ella pueda formar parte del plan mi señor-

-Bien hecho Esmeralda, bien hecho-se regocijaba aquel ser quien sonreía mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban mientras veía a la chica que no era otra más que Videl en animación suspendida.

**Tokio, Japón**

-¡Lo que estamos presenciando es algo insólito!-decía aquella reportera desde su helicóptero cuando una batalla tanto en la tierra como en el aire justo cuando Gotenks pasaba volando mientras le seguía un hombre de armadura dorada con alas, la cámara los seguía-Tengo informes de que el gobierno ha solicitado al ejército norteamericano su presencia y están solicitando a las aeronaves civiles alejarse aunque al parecer eso va ser muy difícil ya que los individuos que están peleando en el aire superan el cerco de seguridad instalado por las autoridades, las cuales han comenzado también con la evacuación de la ciudad…-la reportera fue interrumpida cuando unos 5 aviones de combate sobrevolaban la zona

-Aquí líder Ryu a escuadrón -decía aquel piloto desde su cabina-las ordenes son de resguardar la zona, así que no disparen de no ser necesario-

-Enterado líder Ryu- decía cada uno de los demás pilotos mientras volaban en formación cerca de la zona

-¡CICLON DE JUPITER!-atacaba Lita a la guerrera de verde quien recibía el ataque del cual no pudo hacer más que recibirlo y tambalearse un poco

-¡HUMO DE AZUFRE DE VENUS!-ataco Mina mientras de sus manos se formaba un vapor amarillo el cual lanzo hacia Wesker quien había decidido a luchar y lograba esquivarlo con gran habilidad-¡Demonios!-

-Bastante interesante su poder sailor scouts debo admitirlo-Wesker solo se acomodaba las gafas de sol-¿Pero será suficiente?-

-Inténtalo-reto Mina enfrascándose en una batalla con el rubio.

**Minutos antes…**

Gotenks había percibido una energía extraña pero no podía dar con ella-¿En dónde estará?-se dijo algo que noto Ami quien se acerco

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto

-Hay otra presencia una muy poderosa-explicaba-pero no puedo verla-Ami sabia que eso no debía ser común así que empleo su computadora para hacer un análisis de espectro de energía para reducir las posibilidades de error

-Si he detectado una energía muy grande-decía tecleando la dirección-¡Arriba!-señalo-¡está a unos 100 metros arriba de nosotros!-

-¡Al parecer me han descubierto!-dijo aquella mujer de cabello rubio corto mientras descendía con los brazos cruzados y una mirada llena de maldad

-¿Te ha mandando?-se quejo molesto Wesker quien apretó sus puños haciendo que el cuero de sus guantes rechinara por la presión-¿¡Que haces aquí!?-le pregunto al recién llegado quien solo le miro con una sonrisa muy marcada que crispo mas el enojo de Wesker-¡Contéstame!-

-Jejejeje, al parecer el señor tenía razón sobre de ti y el sensei también-dijo con una voz demoniaca aquella figura que se quitaba la capucha que le cubría revelando sus facciones, las cuales eran las de una joven chica de cabello marrón y ojos completamente negros-me llamo Lilith y seré quien pelee contigo-señalo a Gotenks quien estallo su ki, provocando una carcajada de Lilith-¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!-al decir esto último unas alas de humo negro se formaron tras de sí mientras lanzo una esfera negra contra Gotenks quien la esquivo volando hacia el cielo casi cerca de un helicóptero de noticias al llegar a una gran altura ambos se vieron las caras, Gotenks reflejaba un nerviosismo falso y Lilith solo sonreía justo cuando vio a los helicópteros y aviones militares y se carcajeo un poco de nuevo pero su semblante cambio a uno más oscuro-¡AURORA NEGRA!-lanzo aquel ataque hacia Gotenks quien se cubrió pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que ese rayo negro se divida en varios los cuales rápidamente se dirigieron a…

-¡NOOO!-Gotenks vio como los helicópteros explotaban y caían sus restos al suelo, algunos jets caían en picada al suelo envueltos en llamas-¿¡PORQUE LO HICISTE!?-

-¡Para tener espacio!-dijo con cinismo-además así podemos pelear más a gusto-le miraba burlonamente, Gotenks hizo estallas su ki y voló con tal velocidad que la chica solo sintió el golpe en su abdomen de nuevo aquella fusión ataco con furia y mando al cielo a la chica de una patada para que le mandara un sinfín de ráfagas de ki que iluminaron el cielo el cual se iluminaba por toda la ciudad, Gotenks detuvo su ataque respirando un poco agitado por el esfuerzo

-¡RAYO OSCURO!-grito Lilith al salir de entre las nubes mientras su ataque golpeo al saiyajin llevándolo contra el suelo empezando a crear un cráter, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Gotenks expulsa su ki repeliendo el rayo el cual se evaporo en el aire algo que a Lilith dejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción-Esto se va poner muy bueno-mientras su rival volaba hacia ella

Sailor Venus tenía una batalla difícil con Wesker quien había revelado su verdadero potencial de pelea cosa que Mina estaba demostrando un gran nivel

-Vaya pensé que las scouts sin Sailor Moon eran una inútiles-decía Wesker despectivamente

-Somos un equipo-le dijo con confianza-¡y somos un equipo fuerte porque somos fuertes cada una de nosotras! ¡CADENA DE VENUS!-aquella cadena voló rápidamente contra el cuello de Wesker en donde se enrollo-¡Haremos lo necesario para salvar a este mundo!-dijo comenzando a halar la cadena, Wesker comenzó a sentir poco a poco la presión pero sin inmutarse con sus manos tomo la cadena y la jalo con fuerza haciendo volar a Mina hacia el pero al estar lo bastante cerca Mina grito-¡HUMO DE AZUFRE DE VENUS!-aquel humo amarillo rodeo al hombre quien se tomo del rostro la joven solo le miraba con una confianza sobrada, mientras sus amigas estaban logrando mantener a raya a las aliadas de Wesker el cual había votado sus lentes dejando ver su rostro y sus ojos de un rojo sangre

-¡AHHH!-dijo muy molesto mostrando quemaduras en su rostro-¿¡CREES QUE ESO ME VA DETENER!?-

-Quizás pero el sí-Mina le señalo a una enorme figura verde quien veía bastante molesto a Wesker

-¡HULK RECUERDA QUE HOMBRE DE NEGRO LASTIMAR A AMIGOS DE HULK!-decía con voz profunda mientras golpeo uno de su puños contra su mano, Wesker retrocedió pero el gigante fue más rápido tomándolo por la cabeza haciendo gritar al rubio, a lo que apretó mas su castigo ya comenzaba a oírse como los huesos de la cabeza comenzaban a sonar

-¡ESPERA!-Rini se levanta con dificultad después de haber estado sedada-¡Déjalo vivir por favor!-

-¿¡Por que hacerlo!?-pregunto Hulk

-¡Porque lo necesitamos para saber donde esta una amiga mía!-le suplico a lo que el gigante de mala gana hizo soltando a Wesker quien de inmediato fue encadenado por Mina usando su poder, mientras Gotenks estaba teniendo problemas para mantener a raya a Lilith quien resulto muy poderosa

-¡VAMOS SAIYAJIN!-le retaba-¿¡ACASO ES TODO TU PODER!?-eso molesto a Gotenks quien se molesto ya que el sonrió confiado

-Estaba esperando usar esto para una batalla más interesante-dijo confiado-pero veo que tendré que mostrarte TODO mi poder…-eso intereso a Lilith

-¡VAMOS VAMOS ENSEÑALO!-insistió

-Como gustes-dijo el-pero si luego sales huyendo no tendré piedad-salía la parte verdaderamente orgullosa del saiyajin quien flexiono sus brazos a sus lados y comenzó a juntar su Ki mientras su cuerpo comenzó a ser cubierto por un aura dorada, de pronto sus músculos de todos su cuerpo se tensaron e hincharon con tremendas venas que se marcaban su cabello destello comenzando a crecer-¡HAAAA!-grito con fuerza creando una onda de choque que exploto con gran fuerza haciendo eco por toda la ciudad mientras el suelo temblaba con fuerza no solo en Japón sino en todo el planeta, el caos reinaba en todas las ciudades

-¡POR EL GRAN KAMI QUE ACASO LOS SAIYAJIN NO TIENEN LIMITES EN SU PODER!-decía Rei con los cabellos de su cabeza totalmente erizados al sentir el poder de Gotenks, fue en un segundo estallido que la onda de poder hizo estallar todos los aparatos electrónicos cercanos al hacerlo las tres chicas desconocidas dejaron de pelear ya que se tomaban de la cabeza

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-dijo la pelirroja desconcertada mirando el lugar-¿estamos en Tokio?-se sorprendió pero apenas reacciono para esquivar el ataque de Lita-¡HEY! ¿¡Que te pasa!?-Lita se quedo en guardia

-No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente-le reto

-¡LUCY!-dijo la de pelo azul-¡AUN LADO!-

-¡MARINA ESPERA!-advirtió la de cabello castaño-¡MIREN AL CIELO!-señalo mostrando la increíble transformación del saiyajin

-Impresionante-Wesker estaba sorprendido-si este el verdadero potencial de los saiyajin tenemos la victoria asegurada-

-Muy bien habla-inquirió Mina a lo que el rubio rio quien solo miraba al grupo

-Así que las guardianas del mundo de Céfiro han recobrado su mente de nuevo-decía al trió mas alejado

-¿Guardianas?-Rei las miro con preocupación-Esto es más grave de lo que pensamos…-

**Castillo de Darksied**

Goku respiraba un poco agitado luego de su ataque mientras veía el gran agujero que había dejado luego de haber golpeado al kriptoniano, pero sus sentidos le dijeron que eso no iba ser suficiente ya que paró en seco un golpe a velocidad supersónica de su rival el cual apareció con ojos inyectados en rojo de los cuales un potente rayo de calor salió golpeando y envolviendo al saiyajin quien apenas pudo cubrirse usando su ki hubo un estallido el cual destruyo mas los escombros de la bodega

-¡Impresionante!-decía aquel científico que junto con Darien y Hi veían por medio del computador la pelea

-¿Pero cómo es posible que haya gente con tanto poder?-se pregunto el joven príncipe de la Tierra

-Humanos-se limito a decir aquel hombre-creen que lo han visto todo cuando el universo es basto y con muchas posibles variables-

-Mundos paralelos-respondió estoico el

-Es correcto, pero si lo dudas pregúntale a ella-señalo a Hi-ella es en parte responsable de lo que está pasando-

-¿Eso es verdad?-le pregunto a lo que la chica suspiro

-Temía que preguntaras eso-suspiro justo cuando el ascensor llego abriendo sus puertas alertando a Hi quien lanzo una ráfaga de fuego al elevador que Sailor Moon apenas esquivo

-¡HEY TEN CUIDADO!-le grito cuando miro a su amado…-¡DARIEN!-corrió lanzándose a él en un fuerte abrazo mientras sollozaba-¡DARIEN TEMI LO PEOR!-

-Tranquila aquí estoy ya para protegerte-le busco reconfortar abrazándole, Hi se acerco al ascensor y noto a una persona totalmente noqueada dentro

-¡Kaminari!-se acerco a levantarla, Serena reacciono y fue ayudarle-¿Qué le paso?-

-Pues…-Serena se apeno al tener que confesar

_**Flashback**_

Serena a lo lejos podía escuchar aquellos terribles golpes algo que le acongojaba ya que los gritos de Goku habían cesado de pronto-¡Goku!-exclamo cuando a lo lejos escucho un timbre con cuidado dejo a Kaminari recargada y miro por la orilla de la pared descubriendo un elevador ya que de este salía gente con vestimenta medica, con una determinación espero a que la gente saliera del elevador miro a Kaminari y suspiro-Perdóname…-Serena saco fuerzas de quien sabe donde para tomar a la chica inconsciente y lanzarla al elevador tomando el suficiente impulso para entrar barriéndose(literalmente) antes de que las puertas se cerraran lo que no se fijo Serena fue que lanzo con tal fuerza a Kaminari que le había estrellado contra la pared del elevador y la chica que si de por si estaba mal trecha por enfrentar a Ka-El, le hacía ver el gran chichón que traía en la cabeza justo el ascensor comenzó a bajar al parecer había detectado su presencia e interpreto que querían bajar

-Y así fue como sucedió-decía muy arrepentida Serena, Hi solo sonrió

-Gracias-le dijo solamente-creo que ahora podre dar mi explicación…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Notas de autor:**_

**Ok les confieso que nunca pensé llegar hasta este punto y debo decir que…¡ESTOY FELIZ!**

**Porque rompi mi estigma el cual venia cargando con mi fic anterior "PROTOCOLO: Sailor Moon" el cual esta detenido pero no abandonado del todo, ese lo quiero acabar y con creces, pero primero esta idea que esta demasiado fuerte aun y pues que ni yo mismo se como esta la cosa hay veces que aviento una moneda para decidir como escribir!**

**En fin me gusta como lo hago y eso a mi me importa, ahora; yo no soy alguien que pide reviews pero quiero minimo llegar a los 20 antes de que acabe el año, asi que si no es molestia regálenme sus opiniones, y demás comentarios, este es un espacio abierto y saber lo que mis lectores piensan.**

**Asi que dejar un review es cosa de minutos, un review un agradecimiento.**

**Como a Sailor Gaby quien ha seguido varios trabajos mios, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS QUERIDA GABY! Pronto estare leyendo vuestros trabajos SUERTE A TI TAMBIEN Y A MIS LECTORAS FAVORITAS: SHINE Y VIENTOAGUAMARINO!**

**GRACIAS**

**ZHUDO**


	12. Origen parte 1

**ORIGEN**

**Parte 1**

**Laboratorio del castillo**

Todo mundo miraba a Hi quien solo atendía la herida de su compañera, la cual seguía inconsciente

-¿Hi?-le hablo Darien-¿podrías explicarnos que está pasando?-

-No se con exactitud que quiere "el Maestro" con el reunir a los elementos…-dijo sin dar mucha atención a lo que decía-¿Para que reunirlos?-dijo para mirarles finalmente

-¿Los elementos?-repitió Serena-¿Qué son los elementos?-

-El elemento se refiere al estado de la materia o a las fases de la materia, que a los elementos químicos de la ciencia moderna, existen cuatro elementos básicos, pero ciertas civilizaciones decían que había un quinto elemento pero que este es invisible pero distinguiendo una serie de elementos ligeramente diferentes llamados tierra, agua, fuego, metal y madera, y que eran entendidos como diferentes tipos de energía en un estado de constante interacción y flujo entre unos y otros-explicaba la chica de cabello negro

-¿Hablas del Wu Xing?-pregunto Darien, a lo que Hi asintió-¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-Con todo… Desde el inicio, ha habido una lucha entre las fuerzas de Orden y las del Caos. Como moderadores, surgió el Consejo-varios seres demoniacos pelean contra seres divinos-Cuando las reglas no se cumplían, los elementos son invocados para castigar a quienes no las cumplen.-Cinco guerreros envueltos en auras de colores rojos, azul, verde, amarilla, gris aparecen separando a los demonios y divinos mientras arriba de ellos hay otros dos guerreros uno con un aura negra y otra dorada-el Consejo es un grupo de seres que solo observan y determinan cuando el balance está demasiado de un lado e invocan a los "guardianes" pero hay algo particular en la invocación-menciono-cuando se necesitan se invocan por medio de las piedras sagradas, las cuales son objetos con el poder del elemento primordial, sacado de la Tierra Prima-

-¿Tierra Prima?-pregunto el científico bastante interesado

-Se supone que es la Tierra original donde todas las demás Tierras tuvieron sus origen-mencionaba con seriedad-se escogen cada cierto tiempo a los guardianes, aquellos que nacen bajo la luz protectora de cada elemento y que tienen una interacción especial con el mismo en mi caso-invoco unas llamas en sus manos-el fuego, en el Kaminari el rayo y trueno, Mizu el agua, Chi la tierra, Kaze el viento; pero para lo que es Yami la oscuridad y Hikari la luz deben ser portadores de una característica muy marcada-

-Puedo suponer que Yami debe ser malvado y cruel mientras que Hikari lo contrario-respondía Serena(ahhh caray la ardilla de la chica ya se tomo su danup!)

-Quizas lo sea-dijo dudosa-pero lo inquietante es que el portador de la luz debía aparecer en el mismo instante que el de la oscuridad-menciono con tono misterioso-esa es la pregunta…-

Aquel científico escuchaba la conversación con suma atención pero discretamente se movía a un escritorio en donde se recargo y accionaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta un botón que acciono una cerradura la cual activo un mecanismo en una incubadora de gran tamaño la cual contenía algo o alguien

-¡Espera!-hablo Darien-¿estas diciendo que si Yami es el portador de la oscuridad debía al mismo tiempo despertar al portador de la luz?-

-Eso debería pasar pero no estoy segura completamente-Hi decía con duda-como te he dicho cuando convocan a los elementos son personas totalmente ajenas a los anteriores portadores-

-Es muy extraño-menciono aquel científico llamando la atención de todos-pero quizás sea con un propósito, quizás de seguridad misma-

-Lo que el dice tiene lógica-secundo Darien-pareciera un ciclo constante-penso-si Ami o Setsuna estuvieran aquí quizás pudiéramos sacar algunas conjeturas-

-¿Por que lo dices Darien?-pregunto Serena con su inocencia característica-¿Acaso no puedes con este tipo de problemas?-

-La verdad es mucho para una persona, necesito a Setsuna ya que ella conoce muchas cosas que nosotros ignoramos y a Ami por su velocidad en los cálculos-sin que nadie lo escuchara la incubadora misma se abrió mientras una grandes extremidades con afiladas garras se comenzaron a mover al no sentir el sedante al cual estaban conectadas, una lengua seguido de un siseo fue lo poco que emitió aquel ser que hacia un sonido de de tictac al caminar por el techo al cual estaba sujeto con ayuda de sus grande garras mientras en su mente comenzaba a percibir las voces de nuestros héroes quienes estaban aun discutiendo aquel ser se poso sobre de ellos con evidente sigilo

-Vamos pequeño-penso el científico mientras miraba el techo con discreción e hizo una mueca ambigua

-Quizas no fue un error dejarlo vivir, y esas criaturas de Wesker puedan ser utiles, aunque el dueño y este fanfarrón no tanto-decia Darksied mirando a traves de sus monitores con su paciencia cuando una ligera sonrisa se formo en su duro rostro al ver la pelea de su sirviente.

La batalla de Goku contra Kal-El había tomado un nuevo rumbo ya que habían salido de los hangares y peleaban en el cielo abierto con mayor libertad

-Debo reconocerlo-decia Goku limpiándose la sangre de la boca con su mano-esta siendo muy entretenida esta pelea-

-¿Entretenida?-desconcertó eso al kriptoniano-¿Disfrutas el pelear?-

-Asi es-respondio Goku-siempre me emociona pelear con sujetos mucho mas fuertes, no te lo puedo explicar porque ni yo mismo lo se quizás sea por la sangre saiyajin que poseo-

-Te dare gusto saiyajin-Kal-El volo a una velocidad supersónica a lo que Goku pudo anticiparse con una ráfaga de ki la que impacto en su rival y aprovecho para atacar con un codazo al abdomen de este el cual lo proyecto contra el suelo cayendo en la ciudad cercana a la ciudad haciendo un gran escándalo ya que había derribado varios edificios al impactar, Goku bajo su altura para ver si su rival podía continuar y fue asi al verlo salir de entre los escombros sin heridas de consideración

-Estoy muy sorprendido de ti Kal-El-admitió Goku-pero tengo que ir a ayudar a mis amigos-dijo mirando hacia las montañas-asi que terminare esto, asi que rindete-eso sorprendió al kriptoniano-No dudo que aun puedas darme pelea, pero yo no he estado usando todo mi poder y no quiero lastimarte-sentencio dejando helado a aquel hombre poderoso

-¿Me pides que me rinda?-decia atónito-¿Por qué me lo pides?-

-Porque se que tu eres un hombre de bien, y me extraña que alguien como tu que pelea por la justicia sea tan frio, ¿Qué paso para que te volvieras asi?-esa declaración confundió a Kal-El mientras aquellas palabras hacían eco en sus mente y unos recuerdos en esta parecían brotar

-¿Clark?-sonaba aquella voz femenina con mucho eco en su mente-¡Clark!-la imagen de una mujer en traje de oficina se formo-¿Estas bien?-cuando una explosión en el cielo se escucho seguido de varios aviones de combate sobrevolar aquella zona dejando ver la batalla que se libraba en la ciudad

**Metrópolis tiempo atrás…**

Aquella ultra moderna ciudad era totalmente diferente a la imagen que tenia en aquellos momentos, rascacielos caídos o incendiados, enormes cráteres de explosiones, además de un gran numero de seres roboticos disparaban hacia los soldados que defendían como podían a la gente y a la ciudad de caer en manos de aquella invasión provocada por aquel ser al que llamaban el "Maestro", la batalla estaba poniéndose cada vez mas difícil para soldados al aparecer un hombre en ropas negras con sonrisa bastante desencajada.

-¡Vaya! ¿con que aun tienen ganas de seguir jugando?-decia con una sonrisa mientras alzaba sus brazos y en sus manos una energía negra se juntaba-¡TOMEN ESTO!-grito al lanzar su ataque el cual fue repelido por una barrera inmensa de color verde algo que no extraño al sujeto-¡Pero miren nada mas quien salió a jugar!-se giro para ver a un hombre en un traje verde flotando mientras un brillo verde salía de el

-¡Yami tus planes de conquista estan por terminar!-le anuncio

-¡Eso vienen diciendo desde hace tiempo!-reto negando con la cabeza-¡La verdad estoy dudando de su eficiencia ¿no lo crees asi?!-

-¡Tu dijiste que ibas a conquitar el planeta en menos de 7 dias y no lo has logrado en 5!-reto aquel sujeto

-¡Detalles mi amigo son detalles!-dijo algo avergonzado-pero bueno ¿vas a pelear o que?-

-Yo lo hare-dijo una mujer en un traje llamativo alusivo a la bandera de los Estados Unidos quien a gran velocidad golpeo a Yami mandándolo contra un derruido edificio el cual levanto mucho polvo para luego salir volando por un golpe en la quijada algo que en verdad lo molesto

-¡Ya me harte de juegos!-dijo lanzando una ráfaga de energía contra aquella mujer el cual lo rechazo con ayuda de sus brazaletes, al hacerlo el sonrio lo que desconcertó a la mujer

-¡DIANA CUIDADO!-grito un hombre enfundado en un traje negro con mascara de murciélago el cual aparto a la mujer y esquivando por los pelos aquella esfera que había regresado como boomerang, esta sonrio agradecida

-¡MIERDA QUE CERCA ESTUVE!-espeto molesto Yami

-Creo que debes cuidar tu boca-dijo una voz detrás de el, algo que no le hizo mella

-Kriptoniano, el hijo prodigo de esta dimensión basura…-se giro para mirarlo por unos instantes-porque no me extraña que siendo tu uno de los campeones de esta dimensión seas tan patético entregando tu amor a esta raza que solo te necesita cuando no pueden pelear sus propias peleas-

-¡Eso es algo que tu no entiendes!-

-¡Claro que lo entiendo!, ¿crees que no se lo que es vivir mas tiempo que tus seres queridos?-decia Yami con cierto aire de molestia-¿Dime algo has pensado que será de ti cuando seas el único de este grupo?... Superman-

-No sere el único-respondio Superman solemne

-¡Ah es cierto la amazona!-dedujo Yami cuando de su mano se formo una pistola la cual disparo con una enorme rapidez impactando en la cabeza de la mujer maravilla derribándola de inmediato-ahora ya seras el único-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-sabes el esta con el Guason deja cosas buenas, te enseña a vivir la vida sin tanto estrés, algo alocado y salvaje-la furia de Superman se hizo evidente al golpear salvajemente a Yami estrellándolo contra el suelo y seguir golpeándolo ante el asombro de todos los presentes

-¡Espera Superman!-dijo aquel encapuchado tratándolo de detener-¡Esta no es la forma!-

-¡Claro que lo es y es la única!-decia completamente decidido mientras lo levantaba con una mano y apretaba el cuello de Yami quien se veía completamente golpeado y magullado

-Hay otras formas-estaba decidido aquel héroe murciélago cuando un portal de luz se materializo detrás de ellos

-El humano tiene razón-apareciendo en escena Darksied con su ejército listo para asestar un golpe final a la conquista de la Tierra

-Te to…tomaste tu tiempo ¿no maldito?-escupia sangre Yami, a lo que Darksied no respondió solo se dirigió a Superman

-¡He esperado tanto por verte de rodillas ante mi Kriptoniano!-decia con una sonrisa enigmática lo cual daba mala espina a Batman-¡y vas ser parte de algo mas grande que su patética liga de la justicia!-

-Eso lo veremos-Superman solto a Yami quien cayo al suelo de rodillas

-Tonto-susurro el mismo al volverse una sombra y entrar en la de Superman el cual se detuvo de golpe

-¿Qué me pasa?-se pregunto el kriptoniano, cuando Yami volvia a materializarse y rápidamente insertaba algo en el cuello de Superman el cual de inmediato sintio una punzada haciéndolo caer de rodillas quedando inconciente por unos instantes en esa posición

-Ahora Kal-El levantate y jura lealtad a tu amo-ordeno Darksied cuando Superman se levantaba y su traje cambiaba del típico azul con rojo a uno negro con tonos grises

-Si mi señor Darksied-al momento abrió los ojos los cuales destellaron levemente de rojo

-Bien-Yami se aclaraba la garganta acercándose a Darksied-¿harias los honores?-Darksied sonrio

-¡ATAQUEN!-grito ante el horror de toda la población de la ciudad y del planeta entero…

**Isla de las Amazonas, 72 horas después…**

Aquella remota isla para el pueblo de los hombres estaba ahora siendo arrasada ya que su ciudad principal estaba en llamas mientras tres figuras caminaban entre el caos de ambos ejércitos iban con paso firme hasta el palacio de la Reina Hipolita el cual estaba siendo custodiado por la elite de las amazonas

-Por favor-se mofo Yami quien de un chasquido controlo a las mujeres las cuales salieron despedidas pro sus propias sombras, los tres; Darksied, Superman y Yami entraron al palacio donde Hipolita estaba esperándolos junto con otra joven quien vestia una armadura de color rojo estilo oriental

-Hi-Yami cambio su semblante a un serio-escucha-se dirigió a Darksied-has lo que tengas que hacer la piedra es para el "Maestro" pero Hi-miro a la chica quien desenvainaba su katana-ella es mia-desenfundo su arma, al momento ambos comenzaron un combate en el que se oian gritos y golpes, disparos y cortes con flamas de por medio, Darksied avanzo hacia Hipolita quien solo se levanto de su trono y sin decir nada miro al invasor

-Se quien eres…Darksied-hablo sin aviso-lo que has venido a buscar temo decirte que no lo tengo mas-

-Eso quieres creer mujer-dijo el con tranquilidad-se que mientes completamente-espeto-asi que te lo preguntare una vez o sino el se encargara de ti, ¿Dónde esta la piedra?-

-No lo se-respondio Hipolita estoicamente

-Bueno es una lastima que tu hija se sacrificara en vano-eso fue devastador para Hipolita al ver que Darksied le arrojara la tiara que su hija reclamo al ser la campeona de las amazona

-¡Por Hera!-cayo de rodillas-¡Diana!-tomo la tiara asombrada de saber que su hija-¿muerta?-

-Ahora pasemos a cosas mucho mas importantes-dijo Darksied caminando y dando la espalda a la reina Hipolita-la gema ¿en donde esta?-el silencio de la reina fue la única respuesta que obtuvo-lo repetiré de nuevo, ¿en donde esta la gema?-

-La gema esta en un lugar seguro-Hipolita se repuso con unas energias y una mirada completamente cargada de ¿odio? Algo que para Darksied pareció entretenido

-Bien al parecer has decidió tomar una decisión-miro a Superman quien rápido tomo a la reina de sus brazos

-¿En verdad crees que me puedes detener con esto?-dijo haciendo uso de su propia fuerza y comenzó a darle batalla al ultimo hijo de Kripton, en un esfuerzo logro liberarse y propinarle un codazo a Superman quien lo recibió de lleno soltando a la mujer que de un movimiento se puso en guardia

-Interesante, al parecer el conocer a la maestra de la Mujer Maravilla puede ser muy-sonrio el rey de Apokolips- provechoso-la batalla se dio rápidamente entre la reina Hipolita y Superman quien este ultimo poseído por ante un lavado de cerebro usaba todas sus fuerzas sin importar las consecuencias algo que le dio ventaja casi de inmediato, aun asi la Reina Amazona era una adversaria de cuidado, mientras con Hi y Yami la batalla estaba en un punto muerto Hi escondida entre las ruinas de unas columnas mientras Yami sonreía parado en una de ella desafiando toda ley de gravedad

-¡OH HI!-llamo el guerrero oscuro-¿¡PORQUE ESTAS ESCONDIENDOTE!?, ¿Dónde QUEDO EL HONOR QUE TANTO PROFESAS A LAS BATALLAS?-

-Ese maldito…-murmuro Hi molesta al ver que su "conocido" se burlaba del sagrado arte del Bushido, con sigilo se desplazo hacia otra columna donde pudo mirar escondida a Yami quien jugaba nerviosamente con su arma

-¡VAMOS SIGAMOS JUGANDO!-reto-¿O TEMES TENER UN DESTINO IGUAL AL DE KAZE O COMO MIZU?-al mencionar a esa ultima persona Hi sintió una rabia que comenzaba a crecer logrando estallar su aura de fuego a tal grado que de un tajo de su katana corto la columna que tenia enfrente y su ataque fue hacia Yami quien apenas lo esquivo justo cuando su columna se desplazaba por un corte bien hecho-funciono…-dijo el mirando a su adversaria saltar contra el con katana lista para partirlo a la mitad

-¡ERES UN CANALLA!-grito al soltar el sablazo el cual bloqueo Yami cruzando su pistola con otra en forma de cruz para quedar ambos de frente-¡COMO OSAS SI QUIERA MENCIONARLOS!-

-¡SI SUPIERAS COMO CHI SUPLICO!-le dijo con una cara llena de una sadica sonrisa-¡EN VERDAD FUE MUY…!-pero una patada de Hi lo hizo callar logrando hacer distancia y con su katana de frente miraba con lagrimas al recordar a sus camaradas caidos

-¿¡POR QUE LO HICISTE!?-

-Tengo mis motivos, los cuales aun no te dire-

-¡PERFECTO ASI ENVIARTE A LA TUMBA ME SERA MAS FACIL!-dijo mientras la hoja de su espada se generaba una flama azul

-¡WOW! ¡AL FIN LOGRASTE DOMINAR EL FUEGO PRIMORDIAL!-alabo Yami, pero la chica de un movimiento sobre humano hizo un corte tan rápido que Yami no lo pudo ver quedando soprendido

-Y con el hacer el Corte del Fenix…-dijo con pesadez ya que al parecer esa técnica requería mucha energía, pero no solo era por eso sino por el hecho de que su "amigo" había sido la primera victima de esta técnica nueva

-¿Entonces es todo?-dijo con tranquilidad-¿es todo lo que puedes darme?-

-No me diste opción…-dijo con una voz cerrada mientras guardaba su katana en su funda, la cual al estar completamente guardada Yami sintió como su cuerpo se comenzaba a incendiar ya que su piel comenzó sentir como su cuerpo ardia, la herida donde fue el corte comenzó a brotar sangre a grandes chorros desangrando a la victima quien cayo sobre su propia sangre-Oniisan-la chica junto sus manos comenzando a orar un ancestral ritual

-Vaya es chica tiene potencial-Darksied alabo el esfuerzo de la chica-quizas tenga lugar con las "furias"-pero el grito de la misma reina Hipolita le hacia volver a ver la pelea cuando Superman le había logrado fracturar la muñeca con la que intento ahorcarlo, el hombre de acero seguia ejerciendo presión en el brazo de su prisionera la cual trataba por todos los medios de liberarse

-¿Por qué lo haces?-le pregunto Hipolita con dificultad-¿Superman?-pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue una mirada fría por parte de el

-Que ingenuo de tu parte creer que puedes razonar con mis sirviente-hablo Darksied quien no dejaba de ver aquella pelea-te sugiero que hables y asi tal vez tenga misericordia contigo-

-¡Hazlo habla!-ordeno Superman apretando mas la muñeca

-¿Oh si no que?-reto Hipolita mirando al kriptoniano

-Veo que tu tenacidad es mucha…-Darkised alabo esa actitud-pero me pregunto ¿si la seguirás teniendo cuando te arranque el brazo?-al momento Superman comenzó a jalar el brazo de la mujer quien de inmediato comenzó a sentir un gran dolor-ultima vez que te pregunto ¿¡Donde esta la gema!?-Darksied ya molesto hasta sus ojos destellaron de un intenso rojo, Hipolita negó con la cabeza y de un vistazo miro a la guerrera de fuego la cual se acercaba al inerte cuerpo de Yami

-Oniisan ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo agachándose para mirarlo ahí inherte-¿Qué te hizo cambiar?-observo que tenia los ojos abiertos por lo que hizo un acto de respeto y los cerro-Que el Kami guie tu alma-

-¿Qué la guie quien?-dijo el levantándose Yami mientras absorbía su sangre y sus heridas-Tu y tus cosas orientales que no entiendo-se sacudió el polvo de su ropa mientras una asustada Hi retrocedía

-Imposible, ¿Cómo, como puedes estar vivo?-pregunto mientras colocaba su mano en el mango de su katana

-Digamos que tengo ciertas habilidades "únicas"-de un movimiento rápido sujeto a Hi de su mano la cual tomaba su katana mientras apuntaba con su otra mano otra pistola-Dulces sueños Oneesan-el disparo se escucho por todo el palacio meintras la katana caia al suelo con un pesado ruido metalico, la figura de Hi caia en los brazos de Yami el cual le veía sin emoción alguna la recostó en el suelo mientras tomaba la katana y caminaba a con Darksied-dejala-ordeno a Superman-¡Kal-El suéltala!-el kriptoniano obedeció, dejando a Darksied chistear-la gema esta cerca y en el lugar mas obvio-dijo apuntando la katana a la estatua de Atena, lanzo la espada hacia la frente de la escultura donde se incrusto en el yelmo del casco de donde se desprendió una pequeña gema roja la cual al caer al suelo se incendio

-Bien hecho chico-alabo Darksied-muy bien hecho-se acerco a la gema tomándola, a pesar de esta en flamas no afecto la mano del extraterrestre-ahora vámonos-

-Espera-solicito Yami mientras tomaba a Hi-la necesitamos-dijo sin levantar el rostro

-Como digas…-Darksied acciono su portal dimensional

**Laboratorio del castillo**

-Y asi fue como llegue aquí…-finalizaba Hi su relato con algo de nerviosismo reflejado al recordar eso.

-Entonces Yami es un traidor-menciono Kaminari despertando de su desmayo, rápidamente Hi fue a su encuentro-estoy bien solo adolorida-recordó la paliza que le dio el kriptoniano-entonces ¿te paso lo mismo?-la chica de fuego asintió-entonces tenemos que destruir a nuestro "compañero" y aparte encontrar al poseedor de la luz-dijo cabizbaja cuando algo capto con su oído un siseo miro al techo, atino solo a lanzarse contra Serena quien no reacciona a tiempo solo para que todos vieran a lo que del techo había intentado decapitar a la rubia de coletas

-¿¡Pero que es eso!?-se pregunto Hi cuando vi aquel ser de cuatro patas con tremendas garras, carente de piel protectora y lengua larga que blandía como sable.

-¡CONTEMPLEN EL FUTURO DEL SER HUMANO!-rio carcajadas aquel científico pero la lengua de aquel ser le atravesó el abdomen con facilidad pasmosa-¿¡Pero que haces!?- quedo asombrado mientras de su sangre caia manchando su ropa, las chicas y Darien aprovecharon eso para subir al elevador mientras oian al pobre hombre ser asesinado por su propia creación.

Dentro del ascensor Serena estaba saliendo del shock anterior abrazada de Darien quien la reconfortaba

-Esa cosa, ¿Qué era?-pregunto Kaminari

-No lo se, pero algo me dice que no se va rendir tan fácil-contesto Hi con suma razón ya que aquel ser estaba devorando el cadáver de aquel científico cuando comenzó a gruñir y retorcerse mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer y sus garras hacerse mas impresionantes, giro su cabeza usando su olfato pero luego su oído capto un sonido muy particular que hacia aquel aparato elevador en donde estaban nuestros protagonistas extendió su lengua y rugio lanzándose contra la puerta del elevador la cual abollo con mucha facilidad pero no abrió del todo, molesto uso sus extremidades superiores para abrir y terminar de doblar las puertas de metal una vez logrado esto salto por aquel túnel hacia la pared quedando suspendido con ayuda de sus potentes garras y usando su oído superior supo a donde dirigirse…

**Tokio, Japon**

Gotenks había terminado su transformación de supersaiyajin fase tres dejando atónita a Lilith la cual estaba mas que nerviosa

-¡Impresionante!-sonrio con satisfaccion-¡al fin algo de diverison!-la respuesta vino de un golpe de Gotenks quien la mando contra el suelo creando un cráter profundo

-Ahora que he alcanzado mi máximo poder-descendia Gotenks al cráter-deberias rendirte-ordeno

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo?-dijo Lilith sacudiéndose su atuendo lleno de polvo-si la diversión esta por comenzar-sonrio a lo que Gotenks hizo también

-¿Qué acaso esos son unos masoquistas?-pregunto Lucy a las scouts

-No estoy tan segura de eso-respondió Lita-pero al parecer si-

-O quizas sea su naturaleza propia de una civilización que basa su cultura en la guerra-menciono Anais

-Interesante tu teoría-agrego Ami-hay estudios los cuales indican que…-

-¡OK, OK! Tenemos el punto-interrumpio Mina al ver que una conversación entre "eruditas" comenzaba-Son guerreros natos, asi de simple-

-Y como guerreros debemos respetar su batalla-era Marina con suma calma

-Creo que hay alguien que entiende muy bien el camino del Bushido-sonrio Rei, Wesker seguía en silencio mientras sacaba de entre sus manos un pequeño dispositivo

-Que linda escena pero es una lastima que no me pueda quedar a ver como la disipula de Yami les acaba-decia con una sonrisa el rubio, cuando desapareció del lugar

-¡ESCAPO!-

-Los cristales Barrack-Ami supo como lo hizo mientras sacaba la muestra que Wesker les había dejado previamente

**Lugaraa desconocido…**

Aquel lugar tenia un sinfín de pantallas y consolas las cuales brindaban datos en cantidades asombrosas

-Debemos actuar ya-dijo una voz masculina desde lo que parecía el puente de una nave, esta denotaba frustración

-Entiendo como te sientes, pero debemos esperar a que el venga y nos diga que es el momento-dijo otra voz masculina la cual sonaba mas segura revelando un poco su figura al igual que la de su acompañante, la primer figura se giro hacia una tercera la cual parecía flotar en posición de meditación-¿has tenido suerte?-

-No aun, pero al parecer esta pronto a que el flujo del "mana" comience a tornarse difuso-dijo aquella mujer meintras abria sus ojos y estos destellaban un violeta impresionante

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**Lectores! Como estan? Espero les haya gustado ese nuevo capitulo recién salido del horno que se esta poniendo cada vez mas complejo o revuelto llámenlo como quieran pero de que es chido lo esta, pues sin mas les dejo con mas intrigas y sigan esperando el sig capitulo de esta interesante historia**_

_**P.D**_

_**Por motivos escolares las actualizaciones serán mas lentas, lo siento pero de fic no vivo y otra cosa mas dejen reviews!**_


	13. ORIGEN Parte 2

**ORIGEN**

**Parte 2**

Yami comenzaba a reaccionar debajo de los escombros de piedra que tenia sobre de si, se quejaba del dolor que su cuerpo recibía al fin pudo abrir los ojos y noto que todo estaba oscuro mas sin embargo para el eso no afectaba su visión, suspiro mientras analizaba su situación

-¿En verdad estoy haciendo esto de la manera correcta?-pensó al recordar hacia tiempo atrás el inicio de esto…

_**18 meses atrás…**_

El sonido de una cámara siendo colocada mientras en la imagen aparecía un chico de cabello negro vistiendo una sudadera negra y unos lentes de sol tapaban sus ojos

-Ok, este es el video número 30 desde el incidente-decía aquel chico algo ansioso-bueno si es que se le puede llamar incidente pero no tengo otra explicación así que empezare mostrando esto-la cámara comenzó a moverse mientras seguía a aquel chico caminaba hacia una espejo dejando ver que la cámara flotaba a lo que el chico sonrió-es increíble ¿esto no?-explicaba-desde hace uno días comencé a sentir que aquella energía comenzaba a crecer más y simplemente un día pensé en hacer volar las cosas y bueno mi televisión fue lo primero que voló… ahora no tengo donde jugar a la PlayStation- decía con desdén-es como telequinesis o algo así, pero puedo agregar entre mis nuevas habilidades esto aparte de que mis sentidos se han agudizado a un nivel sobrehumano, mi fuerza, resistencia y salud han mejorado aunque…-el chico bufo-hay efecto secundarios; el primero y más notorio es mi piel se ha palidecido bastante y si me expongo mucho al sol comienzo a quemarme, ya el bloqueador de factor 80 está siendo inútil además de que mis sensibilidad a la luz ha aumentado en demasía, tuve que mandar a hacer unos lentes especiales pero en la noche mi vista es muy superior –sonreía-debo decir que no hay explicación a mi caso así que estoy haciendo esto para ver si alguien puede entenderlo o dar alguna explicación yo ya agote mis ideas-unos pasos se oyen a lo que el chico toma y apaga la cámara

-¿Todo bien cariño?-pregunto una mujer mayor desde la puerta de la habitación del chico

-Si abuela todo bien-decía mientras estaba sentado frente a su computadora

-Bien en un rato estará la cena-aviso la amable mujer cerrando la puerta mientras el chico silbo aliviado de nuevo tomo la cámara la cual suspendió con su pensamiento

-Como verán esto es más difícil, estoy arriesgando mucho al subir este video a la red, en verdad si alguien sabe de esto avíseme, ¡Adiós!- el video finalizo mientras una chica morena veía aquel video en su portátil, aquella chica tecleaba algo mientras su portátil flotaba y se tecleaba sola, la chica estaba en posición de meditación

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo…- dijo mientras accionaba la cámara de la computadora-Video 1 –dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe al hacerlo las velas atrás de ella se encendían inmediatamente-desde el incidente…-

Aquel video de la chica controlando varias flamas de fuego como si fueran pelotas asombro aquel chico el cual inmediatamente se puso en contacto con ella

_**Conversación de chat**_

_**-Z dijo: Entonces también puedes hacer levitar cosas?-**_

_**-Fénix dijo: Si en efecto aunque no con la misma facilidad que tú tienes **____**-**_

_**-Z dijo: Jejejeje gracias supongo? Pero que mas puedes hacer?- **_

_**-Fénix dijo: hasta ahora? Mmmm pues lanzar bolas de fuego y controlar cualquier flama que vea-**_

_**-Z dijo: INCREIBLE! :O crees ser capaz de poner el video ahora mismo?**_

_**-Fénix dijo: ahora?-**_

_**-Z dijo: Si quiero ver tus habilidades en vivo!-**_

_**-Fénix dijo: no es momento…. –**_

_**-Z dijo: Por?-**_

_**-Fénix dijo: Debo irme lo siento, para la próxima ok?-**_

_**Fénix aparece como desconectado**_

-¡Carajo!-espeto molesto aquel chico cuando un aviso de correo llego, abrió la liga con titulo -¿¡Vuelo Impresionante!? Veamos que tan cierto…-selecciono el video el cual comenzó con la imagen de una ladera de montaña y al fondo un cristalino lago

-Cinco, cuatro… ¡TRES!-contaba la voz de un chico-¡DOS!... ¡UNO!-la imagen se mueve mostrando que aquel intrépido individuo se había lanzado la imagen muestra como se acerca casi rozando la montaña ya que su sombra se proyecta a contra luz de la roca el bosque que rodea a la montaña se ve claramente ya que pasa cerca de las copas de los arboles e incluso un acantilado donde al fondo de este había una pequeño rio se veía con detalle iba a una velocidad extrema, ya que el lago se hacía cada vez más grande y el suelo se veía mas y mas peligroso, la imagen mostro la cara de aquel sujeto el cual saludo mientras unos lentes de sol cubrían su rostro, la imagen regreso al lago parecía que caería en el agua de este pero la sorpresa fue que aquel chico "volaba" sobre el agua donde se podía ver el reflejo del chico la imagen giro de nuevo al chico abriendo la toma dejando ver que el chico en efecto volaba y haciendo un giro sobre su eje cambio bruscamente su trayectoria hacia el cielo mientras la cámara lo seguía de cerca se pudo apreciar cómo se formaba una nube de condensación y luego un estruendo se oía por todo el lugar mientras la cámara temblaba al ver que aquel chico rompía la barrera del sonido con gran facilidad

-¡SORPRENDENTE!-grito saltando de su asiento impresionado, de igual manera le llego otro aviso que decías sin asunto-¿Por qué no me es extraño eso?-en ese momento el video cargo y comenzó a reproducirse en él se ve a una chica algo nerviosa

-¿Esta cosa esta encendida?-pregunto cuando la imagen iba agrandándose mostrando el lugar en donde estaba-ok-suspiro aquella chica de cabello rubio castaño mientras la toma se acerco a ella y lentamente la toma giro hacia unos bloques de concreto en medio de aquel taller-_¡Que conste que esto es solo para mostrar esto…!-_de pronto un relámpago ilumino el taller y corto por la mitad a uno de los bloques seguido de otro relámpago que termino pulverizando una de las mitades sobrantes la chica camino hacia el otro bloque mientras de una de sus manos se desprendía un

-¡UN RAYO!-Z estaba más que feliz al ver como la chica controlaba aquella energía como si de un látigo se tratase ya que comenzó a golpear el bloque de concreto el cual cedía con facilidad hasta solo dejar escombros de este, luego la imagen cambio a un claro de un bosque en donde se podía ver a la chica con un conjunto deportivo rojo

_-Esto es nuevo, anteayer se manifestó cuando se me hizo tarde para el trabajo por olvidar algo regrese corriendo normalmente me toma 10 minutos regresar a casa desde la parada del bus pero ¡lo hice en menos de 50 segundos!-grito emocionada la chica-a cada momento siento que todo a mi alrededor va más lento dehechononecesitodecirqueest omeestatrallendoproblemasen mi comunicación, así que directo al punto-_la chica hizo un ligero estiramiento terminados estos dio un par de pasos y desapareció hasta volver aparecer en la cima de una colina a lo lejos para luego reaparecer frente a la cámara-_Por lo visto la cámara no tenía el zoom-_se acerco y ajusto el zoom hacia la colina en donde la chica aparecía saludando para luego aparecer frente a lente estorbando-_espero te sirva de algo chico sombra-_sonreía aquella chica cuando la imagen se termino

-¡WOW!-se tomo de la cabeza mientras se tiraba de espaldas flotando en su habitación-¡esto está cada vez mas de lujo!-

**Castillo de Darksied, Elevador del laboratorio**

Dentro de aquel elevador Hi y Kaminari discutían-Entonces…-hablo la primera-también ¿el te hizo pasar por una batalla cruel?-Kaminari solo asintió

-El maldito apareció de la nada enfrentándose al grupo más fuerte-menciono la chica-sabia donde estaba mi gema pero no imagine que controlaría a los poderosos-dice ella

**Ciudad de Nueva York**

Aquella metrópoli se encontraba siendo atacada por un solo individuo de cabello negro el cual disparaba con dos armas hacia cualquier lado o cualquier ser, la policía tenía serios problemas para detenerlo cuando un helicóptero de la policía arribo

-¡Esta es la policía de Nueva York!-habla uno de los pilotos-¡Arroje sus armas y ríndase!-

-¿Rendirme?-sonrió-nunca pero arrojar mis armas… ¡si!-dijo lanzando sus armas hacia los policías que le apuntaban pero está al caer rebotaron y flotaron sorprendiendo a los agentes de la ley

-¡MUTANTE!-al momento abrieron fuego pero las balas fueron esquivadas con unos movimientos muy rápidos, cuando la arremetida de los cuerpos de la ley termino aquel sujeto sonrió mirándolos

-¡MI TURNO!-las pistolas cortaron cartucho mientras Yami sacaba de sus ropas otras armas-¡ESTO SERA INTENSO!-dijo al comenzar a disparar una potente ráfaga de balas contra la policía que apenas se cubrió aun así después de aquel ataque el saldo era notorio varios oficiales y civiles heridos-¿Quién sigue?-reto, la respuesta vino en forma de un escudo rojiblanco con un estrella en el centro el cual apenas Yami esquivo con un salto para encarar a los "guerreros" de aquel lugar

-¡VENGADORES REUNANSE!-dijo Steve Rogers mejor conocido como capitán América junto con el equipo más poderoso del planeta integrado por Iron Man, Pantera negra, Ms Marvel, Ojo de Halcón, Avispa y por ultimo…

-¡HULK SE DIVERTIRA APLASTANDO A GOTHICO!-dijo confiando apretando sus nudillos

-¿¡Me dijiste gótico tu fruta sin madurar!?-le respondió molesto aquel chico

-El chico no sabe con quién se mete-dijo Avispa encogiéndose y preparar sus aguijones, a lo que Hulk salto intentando aplastar al chico pero este solo se hizo a un lado con un salto pero del segundo ataque no escapo gracias a que Iron Man lo derribo con sus pulsos de energía

-¡Ríndete muchacho!-le ordeno el hombre-¡O sino…!-

-¿O sino qué?-se burlo el chico-¿me patearan el trasero? ¡Por favor, sean más ocurrentes en sus frases!-se levanto pero un ataque de Ms Marvel lo cayo literalmente de golpe

-¿Y qué tal esto?-decía sobre de el la rubia

-Pues…-miro la posición en la que estaban y sonrió-no me quejo-la respuesta de Marvel fue un golpe en la cara seguido de otro

-¡Carol detente!-le ordeno Iron Man a lo que ella cedió de mala gana alejándose, cuando un estallido de energía por parte de Yami quien se levantaba sin mirarles

-¡Se ve molesto!-Dijo Avispa y esto fue confirmado cuando las pistolas de Yami volaron a él y las tomo amenazadoramente

-¡Hora del rodeo!-dijo comenzando a disparar contra los Vengadores, los cuales se replegaron rodeándolo Ojo de Halcón disparo flechas las cuales Yami destruía con una habilidad de tiro muy similar a la de Ojo de Halcón

-¡Esto no me da buena espina!-dijo el mismo recargando su arco, aquel sujeto tenía dificultades de pelear contra Capitán América, Iron Man, Hulk y Ms Marvel quienes lo tenían a raya, en un momento de observación Yami se limpio la sangre de su boca

-¡Como lo supuse ustedes son un grupo mucho más cualificado!-admitió-¡supongo que están listos para lo que se viene! ¿No?-Yami acciono un dispositivo en su muñeca la cual abrió un portal blanco del cual se escucho un terrible grito mientras un gran número de criaturas parecidas a reptiles de piel blanca pasaban por aquel portal y comenzaban a disparar

-¡SUCUMBAN!-dijo uno de los que parecía ser el líder ya que su vestimenta era negra y su aspecto muy aterrador, la gente de Nueva York atino a solo huir despavorida mientras su mundo era testigo de aquella invasión, las fuerzas armadas y S.H.I.E.L.D iniciaron la contra ofensiva pero la llegada de un grupo en particular comenzó a inclinar la balanza a favor de los invasores.

-¿¡VAMOS ES TODO LO QUE SU MUNDO PUEDE OFRECER!?-espeto Yami

-¿Dijo "su mundo"?-se pregunto C. América quien con agilidad increíble aniquilaba a los invasores que se le atravesaban en el camino para encarar al que parecía ser el líder, el cual tenía una pelea bastante dura contra Hulk y Ms Marvel, cuando llego al trió Hulk lanzaba un gran pedazo de pavimento contra Yami el cual atino a disparar destruyéndolo por la mitad

-¡Gótico sabe pelear!-admiro Hulk-¡pero Hulk es más fuerte!-se lanzo contra el de frente pero Yami lo detuvo con una barrera psíquica, Ms Marvel se lanzo contra Yami pero una ráfaga de sus pistolas le derribo pesadamente

-¡CAROL!-grito Cap. América llegando a revisarla, la cual estaba agonizante sus heridas eran profundas pero no sangraban-¿Pero qué es esto?-Hulk al ver la escena hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y comenzó a empujar hacia el enemigo logrando avanzar lentamente

-Impresionante-admitió Yami-eres todo lo que escuche y serias una pieza fundamental para mi plan-sonrió Yami quien acerco una de sus armas y la tomo mientras con su otra mano trataba detener a Hulk quien rugía empujando mas-esto se pondrá difícil-dijo cuando finalmente Hulk se libero de su momentánea captura y arremetió contra Yami estampándolo contra un edificio cercano pero rápidamente Yami mando a volar a Hulk con un ataque de sus armas aterrizando este haciendo un gran surco en el pavimento, ambos se vieron un momento y volvieron a su pelea la cual dejaban una gran devastación por la ciudad

**Hellicarrier S.H.I.E.L.D**

-¿Que tan segura esta de él busca esto?-inquiero el director Nick Fury mientras un holograma tridimensional mostraba una piedra de color plateado

-Así es-respondía una chica de cabello rubio vestida con un traje amarillo y con mirada seria-Si no me la entregan el vendrá por ella y sus hombres… bueno las bajas que tiene ahora serán mayores y a otra escala-

-¿tengo otra opción?-pregunto Fury poniéndose de pie

-Siendo sincera o soy yo o el-dio pocas opciones aquella chica mientras Fury se dirigía a una pequeña bóveda en su oficina privada de esta extrajo un recipiente de cristal el cual contenía una cristal-la gema del rayo-

-La verdad no pudimos sacar mucha información sobre de ella, solo que es energía pura-le entrego el recipiente que cuando ella lo tomo el la detuvo-¿que tanto tardaras en deshacerte de el?-

-Lo que tenga que tardar-encara tomando la gema y salir corriendo de ahí

-Agente Hill…-

_-El transmisor esta emitido la señal señor-_respondió una voz femenina del otro lado del comunicador de Fury, la chica corría por los pasillos hasta que dio con la plataforma de despegue de los jets que en esos momentos despegaban para apoyar a las fuerzas terrestres corrió hacia la pista en donde un jet comenzaba su despegue de entre su indumentaria saco un látigo con el cual izo al avión mientras despegaba

-Espero llegar rápido-

-¡CLARO QUE LO HARAS!-dijo una voz femenina desde el jet, la rubia miro hacia aquella chica-¡HOLA KAMINARI!-

-¡MIZU!-

-¡LILITH!-corrigió ella-¡ME LLAMO LILITH!-dijo saltando del jet y atacar a Kaminari quien soltó su látigo y ambas caía al vacio

-¿¡QUE TE HICIERON!?-pregunto Kaminari mientras de sus manos comenzaba a generarse un rayo que le lanzo a Lilith la cual lo esquivo girando y respondió con un chorro de agua el cual apenas esquivo Kaminari-_su velocidad y fuerza han aumentado…_-pensó, mientras el suelo y la ciudad se hacían más grandes y cercanos por lo que enderezo su cuerpo y freno su caía flotando a la altura de los edificios lo mismo hacia Lilith

-¿Qué me hicieron?-se carcajeo un poco-solo abrir mis horizontes-sonreía retorcidamente y expulsaba su aura de energía la cual era de un intenso color azul

-Si así lo quieres…-Kaminari también hizo estallar su aura la cual destellaban algunos rayos a su alrededor

-¡Genial!-ambas chicas se enlazaron en un combate aéreo

Yami detuvo el escudo del capitán América para luego mirar hacia un lugar de la ciudad, y hacer una mueca de satisfacción, apenas teniendo tiempo de reacción ya que Hulk arremetió con sus brazos golpeando de lleno el escudo con el que se protegía Yami-tienes muchas energía amigo verde…y eso es bueno para "nuestra causa"-le dio un golpe en la quijada con el escudo logrando desbalancear a Hulk y lanzar el escudo de vuelta al capitán quien lo atrapo sin problemas, con un rápido movimiento saco una capsula la cual aprovechando el desconcierto del gigante verde la introdujo en su boca con un certero golpe la ingirió

-¿¡QUE HACERLE A HULK!?-pregunto el gigante tomándose la garganta

-Haciéndome de un nuevo "amigo"-dijo disparando al Capitán América quien se cubría detrás de un auto y ver algo que lo impacto, Hulk comenzó a gritar molesto mientras en su interior la capsula se había abierto y una extraña maquina comenzó a subir por la espalda del gigante y posarse en el cuello de este lanzando inyectando un liquido naranja, el cual se esparció por toda la medula volviéndola de ese color y soltar ciertas descargas en la misma, lo que hacía que el gigante gritara de dolor y sus ojos se movieran desmesuradamente cayendo de rodillas y con la cabeza baja y quedando en silencio por unos instantes

-¡HULK!-el capitán se acerco a su camarada-¿Hulk?-este al parecer reacciono ya que se puso de pie-¿Hulk?-

Un grito ensordecedor se escucho por toda la ciudad haciendo que todo mundo dejara de pelear hasta que el grito se perdía con un gran eco, Hulk abrió sus ojos los cuales tenía un destello naranja poso su mirada en el Capitán y comenzó a acercársele

-¿Amigo todo bien?-sin que Steve Rogers se diera cuenta dio unos pasos hacia atrás ante la imponente figura de Hulk

-Y yo me pregunto-dijo Yami confiado-¿Qué es lo que hace mejor Hulk?-

-¡HULK APLASTA!-grito este alzando sus brazos completamente furioso

-Perfecto-Yami miraba con malicia la escena que vendría…

Kaminari y Mizu tenían una pelea la cual dejaba una gran estela de destrucción en una explosión en donde los rayos y algunas estelas de hielo decoraban el paisaje

-¿Con que dominas ya los estados de la materia?-decía sorprendida Kaminari quien se veía bastante agotada

-Gracias viniendo de alguien tan fuerte como tu es un halago-decía cansada pero un poco mas entera Mizu, quien arremetió con fuerza contra la chica que hizo acopio de fuerzas de flaqueza para defenderse-¿¡VAMOS ES TODO LO QUE TIENES!?-reto.

Kaminari hizo un esfuerzo y con su látigo tomo del cuello a la chica quien de inmediato recibió una potente descarga de energía, la cual la abatió haciéndola caer de dolor

-Aun caes en ese viejo truco-dijo soltando el látigo justo cuando un disparo dio en su mano haciendo soltar su arma, molesta miro a su atacante-¡Yami!-

-Hola querida amiga Maga-decía con una sonrisa mientras baja de los escombros de un edificio con un salto cayendo de pie a un lado de Lilith quien yacía inconsciente-veo que aun tienes bajo tu manga un par de cartas-decía con franqueza

-¿Qué haces en este reino?-

-Dirás tu ex reino querida-desafío pero Kaminari se mantuvo serena-ahora seré directo porque bueno mi nuevo "amigo" es un poco inestable por ahora-menciono él con misterio-así que dame la gema del rayo-

-Sobre mi cadáver-respondió ella

-Te vas a arrepentir de eso que has dicho, justo como lo dijo Hi…-enseño unas katanas que dejaron impresionada a la chica

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Sacarla de la jugada por ahora, como tú lo vas a estar-en ese momento un rugido se acercaba dejando ver que era Hulk quien cayó de improviso sobre la chica noqueándola por el fuerte impacto y llevarse una azotada en el suelo-¡YA BASTA!-ordeno Yami, a lo que el gigante obedeció soltando "suavemente" el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica al que Yami tomo en hombro y coloca su mano en su oído-¡Fase dos terminada, todo mundo al portal ahora!-frente al portal las fuerzas de ataque custodiaban a varios individuos que entraban al mismo portal junto-Lilith levántate por favor-pidió molesto Yami a la chica quien se levanto sin problemas

-Yami-sama yo-decía algo apenada por la derrota pero la mano en el hombro de ella le reconforto

-Si te vas a hacer la muerta experimenta una situación idéntica a esa-dio como consejo mientras regresaban por un portal propio, dejando en completa destrucción aquel mundo

**Castillo de Darksied, Elevador del laboratorio**

-Y así fue como me atraparon-decía con desdén Kaminari

-Hay algo que no entiendo-era Darién quien tomaba la palabra-¿Si Yami era su aliado, porque les traiciono?-

-Al parecer el ser el elemento de la oscuridad lo hace mucho mas voluble a los deseos de poder y deseos-mencionaba Hi molesta-solo queda encontrar la luz y derrotarlo a él y al "Maestro"-

Fue justo en ese momento que un rugido acompañado del rechinante metal siendo cortado que los ocupantes del elevador notaron que aquella criatura del laboratorio los había seguido, el gran agujero que había dejado hacia ver el fondo del túnel por el que subía aquel elevador, aquella lengua fue lanzada en búsqueda de alguna presa logrando atar a Darién quien intentaba zafarse pero sin éxito, con fuerza inusitada aquella criatura lo jalo hacia ella con la boca abierta la cual despedía un aliento a muerte y carne fresca, Darién veía con terror Serena lo jalaba hacia su lado tratando inútilmente de salvarlo

-¡DARIEN!-

-¡SERENA!-se vieron a los ojos, aquel monstruo se las ingenio para usar su garra y tratar de asestar un último golpe a su presa pero esta no llegaba ya que las tres chica jalaban con todas sus fuerzas tratando de liberarlo

-¡HAA!-aquel ser exploto en pedazos cuando una silueta se asomo por aquel túnel

-¿Todos están bien?-era Goku quien después de ser derribado en su pelea cayó cerca de ahí, alcanzando oír el problema, Serena sonreía

-Si todos estamos bien…-las chicas se veían aliviadas

-Que bueno porque…-Goku desapareció ya que una silueta negra lo derribo

-¡GOKU!-aquel grito dejaba eco mientras Kal-El lo apaleaba….

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Notas del autor:**_

**LECTORES Y LECTORAS, SALUDOS DESDE EL INFRAMUNDO(MI CUARTO) PUES OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA INTERESANTE HISTORIA QUE A MI ME A SORPRENDIDO LA RESPUESTA QUE HA TENIDO, CONTINUEN ALENTADOME YA QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO FINALIZARE LOS ORIGENES DE LOS GUERREROS ELEMENTALES Y DEVELAR AL MAESTRO Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS JOJOJOJO GRACIAS A TODOS POR DARME SU TIEMPO POR ESTA HISTORIA Y DEBO CONFESAR QUE ESTE CAPITULO ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO TERMINARLO YA QUE ERA LA PARTE MAS PESADA DE LA HISTORIA Y PUES SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO **

**CIAO!**


	14. ORIGEN Parte 3

**ORIGEN**

**Parte 2**

Yami comenzaba a reaccionar debajo de los escombros de piedra que tenia sobre de si, se quejaba del dolor que su cuerpo recibía al fin pudo abrir los ojos y noto que todo estaba oscuro mas sin embargo para el eso no afectaba su visión, suspiro mientras analizaba su situación

-¿En verdad estoy haciendo esto de la manera correcta?-pensó al recordar hacia tiempo atrás el inicio de esto…

_**18 meses atrás…**_

El sonido de una cámara siendo colocada mientras en la imagen aparecía un chico de cabello negro vistiendo una sudadera negra y unos lentes de sol tapaban sus ojos

-Ok, este es el video número 30 desde el incidente-decía aquel chico algo ansioso-bueno si es que se le puede llamar incidente pero no tengo otra explicación así que empezare mostrando esto-la cámara comenzó a moverse mientras seguía a aquel chico caminaba hacia una espejo dejando ver que la cámara flotaba a lo que el chico sonrió-es increíble ¿esto no?-explicaba-desde hace uno días comencé a sentir que aquella energía comenzaba a crecer más y simplemente un día pensé en hacer volar las cosas y bueno mi televisión fue lo primero que voló… ahora no tengo donde jugar a la PlayStation- decía con desdén-es como telequinesis o algo así, pero puedo agregar entre mis nuevas habilidades esto aparte de que mis sentidos se han agudizado a un nivel sobrehumano, mi fuerza, resistencia y salud han mejorado aunque…-el chico bufo-hay efecto secundarios; el primero y más notorio es mi piel se ha palidecido bastante y si me expongo mucho al sol comienzo a quemarme, ya el bloqueador de factor 80 está siendo inútil además de que mis sensibilidad a la luz ha aumentado en demasía, tuve que mandar a hacer unos lentes especiales pero en la noche mi vista es muy superior –sonreía-debo decir que no hay explicación a mi caso así que estoy haciendo esto para ver si alguien puede entenderlo o dar alguna explicación yo ya agote mis ideas-unos pasos se oyen a lo que el chico toma y apaga la cámara

-¿Todo bien cariño?-pregunto una mujer mayor desde la puerta de la habitación del chico

-Si abuela todo bien-decía mientras estaba sentado frente a su computadora

-Bien en un rato estará la cena-aviso la amable mujer cerrando la puerta mientras el chico silbo aliviado de nuevo tomo la cámara la cual suspendió con su pensamiento

-Como verán esto es más difícil, estoy arriesgando mucho al subir este video a la red, en verdad si alguien sabe de esto avíseme, ¡Adiós!- el video finalizo mientras una chica morena veía aquel video en su portátil, aquella chica tecleaba algo mientras su portátil flotaba y se tecleaba sola, la chica estaba en posición de meditación

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo…- dijo mientras accionaba la cámara de la computadora-Video 1 –dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe al hacerlo las velas atrás de ella se encendían inmediatamente-desde el incidente…-

Aquel video de la chica controlando varias flamas de fuego como si fueran pelotas asombro aquel chico el cual inmediatamente se puso en contacto con ella

_**Conversación de chat**_

_**-Z dijo: Entonces también puedes hacer levitar cosas?-**_

_**-Fénix dijo: Si en efecto aunque no con la misma facilidad que tú tienes **____**-**_

_**-Z dijo: Jejejeje gracias supongo? Pero que mas puedes hacer?- **_

_**-Fénix dijo: hasta ahora? Mmmm pues lanzar bolas de fuego y controlar cualquier flama que vea-**_

_**-Z dijo: INCREIBLE! :O crees ser capaz de poner el video ahora mismo?**_

_**-Fénix dijo: ahora?-**_

_**-Z dijo: Si quiero ver tus habilidades en vivo!-**_

_**-Fénix dijo: no es momento…. –**_

_**-Z dijo: Por?-**_

_**-Fénix dijo: Debo irme lo siento, para la próxima ok?-**_

_**Fénix aparece como desconectado**_

-¡Carajo!-espeto molesto aquel chico cuando un aviso de correo llego, abrió la liga con titulo -¿¡Vuelo Impresionante!? Veamos que tan cierto…-selecciono el video el cual comenzó con la imagen de una ladera de montaña y al fondo un cristalino lago

-Cinco, cuatro… ¡TRES!-contaba la voz de un chico-¡DOS!... ¡UNO!-la imagen se mueve mostrando que aquel intrépido individuo se había lanzado la imagen muestra como se acerca casi rozando la montaña ya que su sombra se proyecta a contra luz de la roca el bosque que rodea a la montaña se ve claramente ya que pasa cerca de las copas de los arboles e incluso un acantilado donde al fondo de este había una pequeño rio se veía con detalle iba a una velocidad extrema, ya que el lago se hacía cada vez más grande y el suelo se veía mas y mas peligroso, la imagen mostro la cara de aquel sujeto el cual saludo mientras unos lentes de sol cubrían su rostro, la imagen regreso al lago parecía que caería en el agua de este pero la sorpresa fue que aquel chico "volaba" sobre el agua donde se podía ver el reflejo del chico la imagen giro de nuevo al chico abriendo la toma dejando ver que el chico en efecto volaba y haciendo un giro sobre su eje cambio bruscamente su trayectoria hacia el cielo mientras la cámara lo seguía de cerca se pudo apreciar cómo se formaba una nube de condensación y luego un estruendo se oía por todo el lugar mientras la cámara temblaba al ver que aquel chico rompía la barrera del sonido con gran facilidad

-¡SORPRENDENTE!-grito saltando de su asiento impresionado, de igual manera le llego otro aviso que decías sin asunto-¿Por qué no me es extraño eso?-en ese momento el video cargo y comenzó a reproducirse en él se ve a una chica algo nerviosa

-¿Esta cosa esta encendida?-pregunto cuando la imagen iba agrandándose mostrando el lugar en donde estaba-ok-suspiro aquella chica de cabello rubio castaño mientras la toma se acerco a ella y lentamente la toma giro hacia unos bloques de concreto en medio de aquel taller-_¡Que conste que esto es solo para mostrar esto…!-_de pronto un relámpago ilumino el taller y corto por la mitad a uno de los bloques seguido de otro relámpago que termino pulverizando una de las mitades sobrantes la chica camino hacia el otro bloque mientras de una de sus manos se desprendía un

-¡UN RAYO!-Z estaba más que feliz al ver como la chica controlaba aquella energía como si de un látigo se tratase ya que comenzó a golpear el bloque de concreto el cual cedía con facilidad hasta solo dejar escombros de este, luego la imagen cambio a un claro de un bosque en donde se podía ver a la chica con un conjunto deportivo rojo

_-Esto es nuevo, anteayer se manifestó cuando se me hizo tarde para el trabajo por olvidar algo regrese corriendo normalmente me toma 10 minutos regresar a casa desde la parada del bus pero ¡lo hice en menos de 50 segundos!-grito emocionada la chica-a cada momento siento que todo a mi alrededor va más lento dehechononecesitodecirqueest omeestatrallendoproblemasen mi comunicación, así que directo al punto-_la chica hizo un ligero estiramiento terminados estos dio un par de pasos y desapareció hasta volver aparecer en la cima de una colina a lo lejos para luego reaparecer frente a la cámara-_Por lo visto la cámara no tenía el zoom-_se acerco y ajusto el zoom hacia la colina en donde la chica aparecía saludando para luego aparecer frente a lente estorbando-_espero te sirva de algo chico sombra-_sonreía aquella chica cuando la imagen se termino

-¡WOW!-se tomo de la cabeza mientras se tiraba de espaldas flotando en su habitación-¡esto está cada vez mas de lujo!-

**Castillo de Darksied, Elevador del laboratorio**

Dentro de aquel elevador Hi y Kaminari discutían-Entonces…-hablo la primera-también ¿el te hizo pasar por una batalla cruel?-Kaminari solo asintió

-El maldito apareció de la nada enfrentándose al grupo más fuerte-menciono la chica-sabia donde estaba mi gema pero no imagine que controlaría a los poderosos-dice ella

**Ciudad de Nueva York**

Aquella metrópoli se encontraba siendo atacada por un solo individuo de cabello negro el cual disparaba con dos armas hacia cualquier lado o cualquier ser, la policía tenía serios problemas para detenerlo cuando un helicóptero de la policía arribo

-¡Esta es la policía de Nueva York!-habla uno de los pilotos-¡Arroje sus armas y ríndase!-

-¿Rendirme?-sonrió-nunca pero arrojar mis armas… ¡si!-dijo lanzando sus armas hacia los policías que le apuntaban pero está al caer rebotaron y flotaron sorprendiendo a los agentes de la ley

-¡MUTANTE!-al momento abrieron fuego pero las balas fueron esquivadas con unos movimientos muy rápidos, cuando la arremetida de los cuerpos de la ley termino aquel sujeto sonrió mirándolos

-¡MI TURNO!-las pistolas cortaron cartucho mientras Yami sacaba de sus ropas otras armas-¡ESTO SERA INTENSO!-dijo al comenzar a disparar una potente ráfaga de balas contra la policía que apenas se cubrió aun así después de aquel ataque el saldo era notorio varios oficiales y civiles heridos-¿Quién sigue?-reto, la respuesta vino en forma de un escudo rojiblanco con un estrella en el centro el cual apenas Yami esquivo con un salto para encarar a los "guerreros" de aquel lugar

-¡VENGADORES REUNANSE!-dijo Steve Rogers mejor conocido como capitán América junto con el equipo más poderoso del planeta integrado por Iron Man, Pantera negra, Ms Marvel, Ojo de Halcón, Avispa y por ultimo…

-¡HULK SE DIVERTIRA APLASTANDO A GOTHICO!-dijo confiando apretando sus nudillos

-¿¡Me dijiste gótico tu fruta sin madurar!?-le respondió molesto aquel chico

-El chico no sabe con quién se mete-dijo Avispa encogiéndose y preparar sus aguijones, a lo que Hulk salto intentando aplastar al chico pero este solo se hizo a un lado con un salto pero del segundo ataque no escapo gracias a que Iron Man lo derribo con sus pulsos de energía

-¡Ríndete muchacho!-le ordeno el hombre-¡O sino…!-

-¿O sino qué?-se burlo el chico-¿me patearan el trasero? ¡Por favor, sean más ocurrentes en sus frases!-se levanto pero un ataque de Ms Marvel lo cayo literalmente de golpe

-¿Y qué tal esto?-decía sobre de el la rubia

-Pues…-miro la posición en la que estaban y sonrió-no me quejo-la respuesta de Marvel fue un golpe en la cara seguido de otro

-¡Carol detente!-le ordeno Iron Man a lo que ella cedió de mala gana alejándose, cuando un estallido de energía por parte de Yami quien se levantaba sin mirarles

-¡Se ve molesto!-Dijo Avispa y esto fue confirmado cuando las pistolas de Yami volaron a él y las tomo amenazadoramente

-¡Hora del rodeo!-dijo comenzando a disparar contra los Vengadores, los cuales se replegaron rodeándolo Ojo de Halcón disparo flechas las cuales Yami destruía con una habilidad de tiro muy similar a la de Ojo de Halcón

-¡Esto no me da buena espina!-dijo el mismo recargando su arco, aquel sujeto tenía dificultades de pelear contra Capitán América, Iron Man, Hulk y Ms Marvel quienes lo tenían a raya, en un momento de observación Yami se limpio la sangre de su boca

-¡Como lo supuse ustedes son un grupo mucho más cualificado!-admitió-¡supongo que están listos para lo que se viene! ¿No?-Yami acciono un dispositivo en su muñeca la cual abrió un portal blanco del cual se escucho un terrible grito mientras un gran número de criaturas parecidas a reptiles de piel blanca pasaban por aquel portal y comenzaban a disparar

-¡SUCUMBAN!-dijo uno de los que parecía ser el líder ya que su vestimenta era negra y su aspecto muy aterrador, la gente de Nueva York atino a solo huir despavorida mientras su mundo era testigo de aquella invasión, las fuerzas armadas y S.H.I.E.L.D iniciaron la contra ofensiva pero la llegada de un grupo en particular comenzó a inclinar la balanza a favor de los invasores.

-¿¡VAMOS ES TODO LO QUE SU MUNDO PUEDE OFRECER!?-espeto Yami

-¿Dijo "su mundo"?-se pregunto C. América quien con agilidad increíble aniquilaba a los invasores que se le atravesaban en el camino para encarar al que parecía ser el líder, el cual tenía una pelea bastante dura contra Hulk y Ms Marvel, cuando llego al trió Hulk lanzaba un gran pedazo de pavimento contra Yami el cual atino a disparar destruyéndolo por la mitad

-¡Gótico sabe pelear!-admiro Hulk-¡pero Hulk es más fuerte!-se lanzo contra el de frente pero Yami lo detuvo con una barrera psíquica, Ms Marvel se lanzo contra Yami pero una ráfaga de sus pistolas le derribo pesadamente

-¡CAROL!-grito Cap. América llegando a revisarla, la cual estaba agonizante sus heridas eran profundas pero no sangraban-¿Pero qué es esto?-Hulk al ver la escena hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y comenzó a empujar hacia el enemigo logrando avanzar lentamente

-Impresionante-admitió Yami-eres todo lo que escuche y serias una pieza fundamental para mi plan-sonrió Yami quien acerco una de sus armas y la tomo mientras con su otra mano trataba detener a Hulk quien rugía empujando mas-esto se pondrá difícil-dijo cuando finalmente Hulk se libero de su momentánea captura y arremetió contra Yami estampándolo contra un edificio cercano pero rápidamente Yami mando a volar a Hulk con un ataque de sus armas aterrizando este haciendo un gran surco en el pavimento, ambos se vieron un momento y volvieron a su pelea la cual dejaban una gran devastación por la ciudad

**Hellicarrier S.H.I.E.L.D**

-¿Que tan segura esta de él busca esto?-inquiero el director Nick Fury mientras un holograma tridimensional mostraba una piedra de color plateado

-Así es-respondía una chica de cabello rubio vestida con un traje amarillo y con mirada seria-Si no me la entregan el vendrá por ella y sus hombres… bueno las bajas que tiene ahora serán mayores y a otra escala-

-¿tengo otra opción?-pregunto Fury poniéndose de pie

-Siendo sincera o soy yo o el-dio pocas opciones aquella chica mientras Fury se dirigía a una pequeña bóveda en su oficina privada de esta extrajo un recipiente de cristal el cual contenía una cristal-la gema del rayo-

-La verdad no pudimos sacar mucha información sobre de ella, solo que es energía pura-le entrego el recipiente que cuando ella lo tomo el la detuvo-¿que tanto tardaras en deshacerte de el?-

-Lo que tenga que tardar-encara tomando la gema y salir corriendo de ahí

-Agente Hill…-

_-El transmisor esta emitido la señal señor-_respondió una voz femenina del otro lado del comunicador de Fury, la chica corría por los pasillos hasta que dio con la plataforma de despegue de los jets que en esos momentos despegaban para apoyar a las fuerzas terrestres corrió hacia la pista en donde un jet comenzaba su despegue de entre su indumentaria saco un látigo con el cual izo al avión mientras despegaba

-Espero llegar rápido-

-¡CLARO QUE LO HARAS!-dijo una voz femenina desde el jet, la rubia miro hacia aquella chica-¡HOLA KAMINARI!-

-¡MIZU!-

-¡LILITH!-corrigió ella-¡ME LLAMO LILITH!-dijo saltando del jet y atacar a Kaminari quien soltó su látigo y ambas caía al vacio

-¿¡QUE TE HICIERON!?-pregunto Kaminari mientras de sus manos comenzaba a generarse un rayo que le lanzo a Lilith la cual lo esquivo girando y respondió con un chorro de agua el cual apenas esquivo Kaminari-_su velocidad y fuerza han aumentado…_-pensó, mientras el suelo y la ciudad se hacían más grandes y cercanos por lo que enderezo su cuerpo y freno su caía flotando a la altura de los edificios lo mismo hacia Lilith

-¿Qué me hicieron?-se carcajeo un poco-solo abrir mis horizontes-sonreía retorcidamente y expulsaba su aura de energía la cual era de un intenso color azul

-Si así lo quieres…-Kaminari también hizo estallar su aura la cual destellaban algunos rayos a su alrededor

-¡Genial!-ambas chicas se enlazaron en un combate aéreo

Yami detuvo el escudo del capitán América para luego mirar hacia un lugar de la ciudad, y hacer una mueca de satisfacción, apenas teniendo tiempo de reacción ya que Hulk arremetió con sus brazos golpeando de lleno el escudo con el que se protegía Yami-tienes muchas energía amigo verde…y eso es bueno para "nuestra causa"-le dio un golpe en la quijada con el escudo logrando desbalancear a Hulk y lanzar el escudo de vuelta al capitán quien lo atrapo sin problemas, con un rápido movimiento saco una capsula la cual aprovechando el desconcierto del gigante verde la introdujo en su boca con un certero golpe la ingirió

-¿¡QUE HACERLE A HULK!?-pregunto el gigante tomándose la garganta

-Haciéndome de un nuevo "amigo"-dijo disparando al Capitán América quien se cubría detrás de un auto y ver algo que lo impacto, Hulk comenzó a gritar molesto mientras en su interior la capsula se había abierto y una extraña maquina comenzó a subir por la espalda del gigante y posarse en el cuello de este lanzando inyectando un liquido naranja, el cual se esparció por toda la medula volviéndola de ese color y soltar ciertas descargas en la misma, lo que hacía que el gigante gritara de dolor y sus ojos se movieran desmesuradamente cayendo de rodillas y con la cabeza baja y quedando en silencio por unos instantes

-¡HULK!-el capitán se acerco a su camarada-¿Hulk?-este al parecer reacciono ya que se puso de pie-¿Hulk?-

Un grito ensordecedor se escucho por toda la ciudad haciendo que todo mundo dejara de pelear hasta que el grito se perdía con un gran eco, Hulk abrió sus ojos los cuales tenía un destello naranja poso su mirada en el Capitán y comenzó a acercársele

-¿Amigo todo bien?-sin que Steve Rogers se diera cuenta dio unos pasos hacia atrás ante la imponente figura de Hulk

-Y yo me pregunto-dijo Yami confiado-¿Qué es lo que hace mejor Hulk?-

-¡HULK APLASTA!-grito este alzando sus brazos completamente furioso

-Perfecto-Yami miraba con malicia la escena que vendría…

Kaminari y Mizu tenían una pelea la cual dejaba una gran estela de destrucción en una explosión en donde los rayos y algunas estelas de hielo decoraban el paisaje

-¿Con que dominas ya los estados de la materia?-decía sorprendida Kaminari quien se veía bastante agotada

-Gracias viniendo de alguien tan fuerte como tu es un halago-decía cansada pero un poco mas entera Mizu, quien arremetió con fuerza contra la chica que hizo acopio de fuerzas de flaqueza para defenderse-¿¡VAMOS ES TODO LO QUE TIENES!?-reto.

Kaminari hizo un esfuerzo y con su látigo tomo del cuello a la chica quien de inmediato recibió una potente descarga de energía, la cual la abatió haciéndola caer de dolor

-Aun caes en ese viejo truco-dijo soltando el látigo justo cuando un disparo dio en su mano haciendo soltar su arma, molesta miro a su atacante-¡Yami!-

-Hola querida amiga Maga-decía con una sonrisa mientras baja de los escombros de un edificio con un salto cayendo de pie a un lado de Lilith quien yacía inconsciente-veo que aun tienes bajo tu manga un par de cartas-decía con franqueza

-¿Qué haces en este reino?-

-Dirás tu ex reino querida-desafío pero Kaminari se mantuvo serena-ahora seré directo porque bueno mi nuevo "amigo" es un poco inestable por ahora-menciono él con misterio-así que dame la gema del rayo-

-Sobre mi cadáver-respondió ella

-Te vas a arrepentir de eso que has dicho, justo como lo dijo Hi…-enseño unas katanas que dejaron impresionada a la chica

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Sacarla de la jugada por ahora, como tú lo vas a estar-en ese momento un rugido se acercaba dejando ver que era Hulk quien cayó de improviso sobre la chica noqueándola por el fuerte impacto y llevarse una azotada en el suelo-¡YA BASTA!-ordeno Yami, a lo que el gigante obedeció soltando "suavemente" el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica al que Yami tomo en hombro y coloca su mano en su oído-¡Fase dos terminada, todo mundo al portal ahora!-frente al portal las fuerzas de ataque custodiaban a varios individuos que entraban al mismo portal junto-Lilith levántate por favor-pidió molesto Yami a la chica quien se levanto sin problemas

-Yami-sama yo-decía algo apenada por la derrota pero la mano en el hombro de ella le reconforto

-Si te vas a hacer la muerta experimenta una situación idéntica a esa-dio como consejo mientras regresaban por un portal propio, dejando en completa destrucción aquel mundo

**Castillo de Darksied, Elevador del laboratorio**

-Y así fue como me atraparon-decía con desdén Kaminari

-Hay algo que no entiendo-era Darién quien tomaba la palabra-¿Si Yami era su aliado, porque les traiciono?-

-Al parecer el ser el elemento de la oscuridad lo hace mucho mas voluble a los deseos de poder y deseos-mencionaba Hi molesta-solo queda encontrar la luz y derrotarlo a él y al "Maestro"-

Fue justo en ese momento que un rugido acompañado del rechinante metal siendo cortado que los ocupantes del elevador notaron que aquella criatura del laboratorio los había seguido, el gran agujero que había dejado hacia ver el fondo del túnel por el que subía aquel elevador, aquella lengua fue lanzada en búsqueda de alguna presa logrando atar a Darién quien intentaba zafarse pero sin éxito, con fuerza inusitada aquella criatura lo jalo hacia ella con la boca abierta la cual despedía un aliento a muerte y carne fresca, Darién veía con terror Serena lo jalaba hacia su lado tratando inútilmente de salvarlo

-¡DARIEN!-

-¡SERENA!-se vieron a los ojos, aquel monstruo se las ingenio para usar su garra y tratar de asestar un último golpe a su presa pero esta no llegaba ya que las tres chica jalaban con todas sus fuerzas tratando de liberarlo

-¡HAA!-aquel ser exploto en pedazos cuando una silueta se asomo por aquel túnel

-¿Todos están bien?-era Goku quien después de ser derribado en su pelea cayó cerca de ahí, alcanzando oír el problema, Serena sonreía

-Si todos estamos bien…-las chicas se veían aliviadas

-Que bueno porque…-Goku desapareció ya que una silueta negra lo derribo

-¡GOKU!-aquel grito dejaba eco mientras Kal-El lo apaleaba….

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Notas del autor:**_

**LECTORES Y LECTORAS, SALUDOS DESDE EL INFRAMUNDO(MI CUARTO) PUES OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA INTERESANTE HISTORIA QUE A MI ME A SORPRENDIDO LA RESPUESTA QUE HA TENIDO, CONTINUEN ALENTADOME YA QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO FINALIZARE LOS ORIGENES DE LOS GUERREROS ELEMENTALES Y DEVELAR AL MAESTRO Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS JOJOJOJO GRACIAS A TODOS POR DARME SU TIEMPO POR ESTA HISTORIA Y DEBO CONFESAR QUE ESTE CAPITULO ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO TERMINARLO YA QUE ERA LA PARTE MAS PESADA DE LA HISTORIA Y PUES SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO **

**CIAO!**


	15. LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TEMPESTAD

**LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TEMPESTAD**

Los guerreros Z y las Sailors Scout volaban en dirección al castillo, estas últimas con ayuda de los guerreros Z quienes ya se habían recuperado con ayuda de las semillas del ermitaño

-¿Entonces tu solo finges ser uno de ellos?-pregunto Piccoro sin mirar a Yami

-¡En efecto, tuve que fingir todo este tiempo ser parte de ellos para poder estar cerca del enemigo real y así poder una contraofensiva!-

-¡Pero aun así podías habernos advertido si quiera!-reclamo Gohan

-No tuve tiempo-Yami miro a las scouts quienes estaban sobre Mr. Buu-"el Maestro" comenzaba a sospechar de mi desde tiempo atrás, así que tuve que hacer lo que tu viste que hice con Mimet-Gohan le miro recriminatoriamente-en mi defensa puedo decirte que esa chica no era "tan" inocente como ella aparentaba sino que ellas te lo digan-señalo a las scouts

-Es verdad Mimet fue nuestra enemiga hace tiempo-aclaro Haruka con firmeza-y eso que decía sobre la princesa Serena son pura calumnias a nuestra princesa-

-Entonces-hablo Krillin-¿eres un doble agente?-Yami sonrió

-Podría decirse que si lo soy-en ese momento un sonido vino del comunicador de Yami

-_Reporte su estado Comandante Yami-_decía un hombre con semblante serio

-Estado de la misión 2-4-6-8-10-20-dijo él con una sonrisa-Protocolo Alpha, doctor Richards-

_-Enterado-_la comunicación seso

-¿Qué fue todo ese parloteo?-inquirió Vegeta

-Muy pronto lo sabrán, son mis cartas y estoy jugando el todo por el todo-

**Tokio, Japón**

Lilith estaba muy confiada ya que Gotenks se veía más que agotado

-Demonios-Gotenks hizo estallar su ki pero paso algo que nadie espero que la fusión terminara de forma abrupta-¿¡Pe... Pero que paso!?-gritaron los chico asustados, a lo que Lilith veía con una sonrisa

-¡Vaya vaya al parecer están llenos de muchas sorpresas!-decía cargando su ataque justo cuando un sonido provino de su cinturón del que tomo un dispositivo el cual menciono lo siguiente

_-Código 2-4-6-8-10-20-_una voz mencionaba esos números-_Protocolo Alpha-_Lilith al oír eso suspiro un poco para ver a las scouts descendiendo frente a ellas, mientras Hulk se interponía-Pido una disculpa-decía la chica arrodillándose-pero tenía que hacerme pasar por los malos-

-Hulk está confundido-dijo el gigante verde

-Ya somos dos grandulón, ya somos dos-menciono Mina caminando hacia Lilith-tienes mucho que explicar-

-Claro que tenemos mucho que explicar-

-¿tenemos?-Rei se adelanto-¿Cómo que tenemos?-

-Yami-se adelanto Lucy-el es que tiene las respuestas-Lilith asintió

-Tal vez el no tenga todas las respuestas-dijo una voz detrás el grupo, todo mundo se giro para ver a aquel hombre vestido con una armadura roja con azul el cual tenía una mirada seria

-¡ACCESS!-

-Que tal Mizu-saludo aquel extraño con naturalidad-veo que Yami se tomo muy enserio su papel de infiltrado-

-Mas que eso ya que tenemos pistas muy solidas de que estos dos últimos individuos sean los poseedores de la luz…-informo

-¿¡Muy bien de que se trata todo esto!?-exigió Rei

-Vengan conmigo y sabrán la verdad-Access miro a los pequeños saiyajines-¡Ustedes también vengan!-los niños obedecieron una vez reunidos el grupo desapareció dejando a los soldados muy extrañados

-¿Comandante, que hacemos ahora?-pregunto un joven oficial

-No lo sé-respondió aquel hombre-pero algo me dice que esto solo acaba de empezar-

**A las afueras del Castillo de Darksied**

La pelea entre Goku y Superman estaba llegando a un punto muerto ya que ambos contendientes estaban midiendo sus fuerzas empujando uno contra otro logrando que el suelo a su alrededor se quebrase por la presión que ambos contrincantes ejercían

-¡En verdad, eres un gran peleador!-admitió Goku con una gran sonrisa que aun desconcertaba al último hijo de Kriptón

-¡Tu también pero es hora de terminar con esto!-dijo con su semblante serio mientras sus ojos cargaban energía, estaba a punto de lanzarla cuando una ráfaga de fuego haciendo que ambos se separaran, Goku giro su vista para ver de quien se trataba

-¡Serena!-decía con sorpresa al verla llegar con otras tres personas, la rubia se acerco con evidente preocupación

-¡Goku!-decía tomando un poco de aire por la carrera que había hecho-¿estas bien?-

-Si lo estoy-sonreía Goku a pesar de verse bastante magullado su optimismo no estaba mermado, la sombra de su rival le hizo reaccionar-Serena debes irte lo más lejos que puedas, ve en esa dirección-señalo hacia las montañas-mis amigos están en camino y te pueden ayudar-

-¿Tus amigos?-hablo Hi-perdona pero nosotras hemos venido a pelear contra el-decía con confianza

-¡Hi habla por ti!-Kaminari le recordó el golpe que traía por culpa

-¡Serena hazle caso!-era Tuxedo Mask quien caminaba un poco tambaleante por su herida en su hombro-¡Tenemos que buscar la forma de ir por las demás scouts!-

-Yo voy a estar bien-dijo Goku mientras su Ki se manifestaba rodeándolo

-¡De acuerdo!-Serena fue con su pequeño grupo y comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia las montañas casi logran salir pero un impacto de laser en el suelo los hizo detenerse, de entre la maleza salió un ser parecido a una bestia

-¿A dónde creen que van?-hablo con voz gruesa mientras detrás de aquel había un gran número de los robots con cabeza de insecto los cuales tenían sus manos estiradas con unas cargas de energía listas para ser disparadas

-¡Kaminari!-Hi grito a lo que la chica del rayo entendido y comenzó a correr pero un golpe la paro en seco, la chica salió del estupor para ver que o quien le había golpeado, su agresor se revelo como Flash el hombre más rápido del universo junto con otros miembros de

-¡LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA!-revelo Hi con evidente preocupación

-¿Los conoces?-pregunto Darién

-Si son los héroes de una dimensión que debía proteger-menciono creando fuego en sus manos

-¡Así es y ya va siendo momento de que pasen a rendirse!-hablo Kalibak

_-¡Has lo que quieras con los demás pero a la princesa tráemela con vida!_-ordenaba Darksied desde su centro de mando en donde veía todo

-Ese Yami cree que no me doy cuenta de sus intenciones…-

-¡ALERTA FLUCTUACION EN EL ESPACIO-TIEMPO!-una computadora daba unas coordenadas que solo Darksied entendía-punto de arribo en sector 1 punto 436-aquel semidiós no pudo más que sonreír-Mas que perfecto-decía al salir de aquella habitación

-¡ATAQUEN FIELES SIRVIENTES!-ordeno Kalibak pero un Kameha de los pequeños Trunks y Goten detenían a la liga de su ataque

-¡SI LO QUE QUIEREN ES PELEA!-decía Trunks

-¡PELEA VAN A TENER!-finalizo Goten

-¡JUNTO CON NOSOTRAS LAS SAILOR SCOUTS!-las scouts aparecían rodeando a Serena y a las demás

-¡Y LAS GUARDIANES DE CEFIRO!-las tres chicas desenvainaba sus espadas mientras Hulk rugía y Access flotaba cruzado de brazos hubo un silencio el cual fue interrumpido por unos aplausos muy fuertes los cuales eran originados por Darksied

-¡Padre!-Kalibak hacia una reverencia

-¿Padre? ¿De dónde le ven el parecido?-pregunto Mina a Rei

-No lo sé pero ese tipo tiene un aura muy oscura-decía la scout del fuego mientras miraba al gigante de piel grisácea por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y Rei vio dentro de la mente de Darksied algo que la hizo caer de rodillas totalmente aterrada

-¡Rei!-Serena corrió a ver a su amiga-¡Rei! ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Sus ojos… sus ojos-decía totalmente perdida, pero cuando reacciono miro a Serena-el es maldad-sentencio, a lo que las chicas entendieron el mensaje y se prepararon para la batalla

-¡Papa!-Goten corría a ver a su papa a quien abrazo

-¡Goten! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-

-¡Es una larga historia!, ¡Por ahora hay que cuidar de Sailor Moon!-le aviso, Goku mira a la rubia de las coletas

_-Sabia que tenias algo especial Serena, lo supe al sentir tu ki-_miro a Goten-Hijo hay que pelear con todo nuestro poder, eso va para ti también Trunks-el chico asintió un poco nervioso.

Superman se alineaba con sus compañeros mientras Kalibak llamaba a más soldados los cuales eran ni más ni menos que los Teen Titans y demás miembros de la Liga de la Justicia

-¡Saiyajin! ¿¡Crees poder detener a los héroes más fuertes de la Tierra!?-

-¡AVERIGUEMOSLO DARKSIED!-Goku estallo su ki dando inicio a una épica pelea…

**En algún punto del Universo…**

-Tengo una estela de mana-decía la chica dejando su posición de meditación y caminando hacia la consola de la nave en la que viajaba

-¿En verdad?-decía un chico de cabello castaño con una chamarra verde y un número diez al frente colocándose a lado de la chica, pero la respuesta se la dio la computadora misma-¿La Luna?-

-Espera-hablo un tercer tripulante el cual era un chico de aspecto rudo-¿hemos viajado miles de años luz solo para encontrar un trazo de energía que va directo a luna?-

-La estela es muy tenue aquí, pero he trazado la trayectoria y lleva al punto central del Universo-mencionaba la chica

-Gwen ¿estás segura?-pregunto aquel chico de la chamarra

-Ben es lo único que tenemos antes de que el evento ocurra-le dijo a lo que Ben quedo en silencio pensando

-Espero querido Benjamín estés planeando un estrategia de ataque, porque sino el futuro del que he venido corre riesgo de no ser tan…placentero-

-¡PARADOX!-aquel hombre de bata blanca y ropa casual miraba su reloj de bolsillo mientras caminaba por la nave-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-La pregunta correcta es ¿Por qué ahora?-sonreía un poco-¿no lo creen?-

-¡El evento! ¡El Tzolk'in ha sido activado!-

-Temo que si, el proceso de alineación tiene ya un 75% de avance y Amalgam ya tiene en su poder todas las gemas-

-¿La luz?-Kevin se rio-¡déjate de bromas la luz es el elemento más difícil de encontrar!-

-Temo mi amigo Kevin que las bromas en este momento no son lo más apropiado-decía indiferente a la situación-deben regresar lo más pronto a la Tierra necesitara de alguien que la proteja justo ahora-

-¡Computadora cambia curso a la Tierra!-aquella nave viro en dirección contraria

La batalla entre la liga de la justica y el combinado de las Sailors scouts con otros héroes estaba balanceando la batalla a favor de las scouts ya que estas estaban impresionadas con las habilidades de Goku quienes a pesar de ya haber presenciado el poder de Goten y Trunks, Goku demostraba estar muy por encima de su nivel ya que mantener al poderoso de Superman no era tarea fácil; Kaminari por su parte tenía un duelo vertiginoso contra Flash ya que solo se veían relámpagos y truenos y muy de vez en cuando las silueta de alguno de los dos.

Hulk peleaba contra Linterna verde el cual se defendía con un escudo que había creado con su anillo y este era abollado por los golpes de Hulk quien finalmente había logrado romper el escudo mas la aparición de chica Halcón mando de un mazazo al gigante esmeralda a volar, aquella mujer apenas se regocijo ya que un ataque en conjunto de los pequeños saiyajin la mando al suelo y con un doble kameha despacharon también a linterna verde

-¡AMIGO HULK!-Goten fue a ver al gigante quien se levantaba molesto-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-¡Bah! ¡Se necesitas más que eso para vencer a Hulk!-espeto-¿En donde está la chica de las alas?-

-Le vencimos-decía Trunks señalando a los dos rivales totalmente inconscientes, Hulk quedo sorprendido

-Niños saben pelear muy bien-reconoció

-¡SOMOS TAN FUERTES COMO HULK!-dijeron a coro

-Tal vez…-en eso vio a Darksied y se lanzo en su contra, por su parte las guerreras mágicas hacían lo propio con el resto de la liga aunque J'onn J'onzz alias detective marciano estaba poniéndoles a prueba

-¡Chicas ataquemos en serie!-propuso Marina

-¡Entendido!-Lucy

-¿Listas?-Anaïs-¡AHORA!-Marina ataco con su "dragón de agua" el cual J'onn J'onzz esquivo pero siendo una trampa Anaïs lo atrapo con su "tornado verde" donde Lucy ataco con sus "rayos rojos" dejándolo inconsciente.

Las scouts por su parte tenían problemas con los Titanes ya que estos se coordinaban muy bien, Haruka y Michiru tenían un pelea difícil con Starfire quien tenía la ventaja de poder volar mas no impedía que las scout de Urano y Neptuno ya le hubieran hecho algo de daño, por su parte Júpiter y Cyborg peleaban a puño limpio y muy de vez en cuando ataques de energía; Venus y Mercury tenían la tarea de detener al escurridizo chico bestia quien cambiaba mucho su forma

-¡Ami ni se te ocurra alabar su habilidad de cambiar de forma que ya me tiene bastante cabreada!-

-¡Te confieso que…!-esquivo un zarpazo del chico tigre-¡Que me interesa saber más sobre ese tipo!-señalo a Darksied mientras contraatacaba con su "rapsodia acuática"

Mars por su parte tenía un duelo muy intenso con Raven quien había sido la más ecuánime al momento de atacar

-¡Azarath Metreon Zinthos!-ataco la chica de la capa negra mas sin embargo

-¡Akurio Taisan!-respondía Mars usando uno de sus pergaminos sagrados repeliendo el ataque, ambas chicas se vieron con determinación volviendo a atacarse

-¡Serena cuidado!-Rini evitaba que un ataque de energía por parte de uno de los robots-¡PONTE SERIA! ¿O QUIERES QUE TE MATEN?-

-Lo siento yo…-

-No importa yo cuidare de ti-decía confiada la chica de cabello rosa

-Rini…-Serena estaba sorprendida al ver como con su tiara destruía a varios de los robots, Hi y Tuxedo Mask hacían su lucha por detener a Robin quien era un hábil peleador y tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga, Darién peleaba lo mejor que podía pero su herida en el hombro comenzó a arderle haciéndolo hincarse para recibir un golpe de Robin que lo tumbo dejándolo a su merced de no ser por la oportuna aparición de Hi, Robin habría estocado el cráneo de Darién quien apenas podía ponerse de pie Serena corrió a por el

-¡Darien!-lo sujeto para que no cayera fue cuando noto la herida en su brazo ya que su guante se mancho con sangre-¡Estas herido!-

-¡Cof, cof! Serena…-decía con voz calmada-tienes que ser fuerte recuerda que el mundo y ahora el universo te necesitan-le sonreía-voy a estar bien-Rini se acerco preocupada-¿Rini? ¡que sorpresa tan maravillosa!-

-Darien-la angustia en la peli rosa era más que evidente mientras le tomaba una de sus manos, esta se sentía fría y había perdido algo de tono

-Hay que resguardarlo-Serena lo tomo por debajo del hombro al igual que Rini comenzaron a moverse hacia la entrada de los hangares Kalibak vio que el trió se alejaba busco cortarles el paso, mas sin embargo el arribo de los guerreros Z y las Outers puso cifras definitivas, Krillin que junto con Hotaru se acercaron a las chicas

-¿En serio puedes curarlo?-pregunto el guerrero

-Tratare-respondió ella mientras se ponían a salvo, Darksied en tanto mantenía con cierta dificultad a Hulk que había resultado ser una molestia así que opto por un ataque de su visión Omega la cual dejo tumbado al gigante

-Escoria-dijo el gobernante de esas tierras, justo en ese momento el paisaje de Albión comenzó a cambiar, pasando de un paradisiaco reino a un desolado y tétrico planeta en el cual había enorme chimeneas de donde brotaba el magma del interior del planeta mismo

-Mizu- sonreía Yami-sublime-decía uniéndose a la pelea contra los robots

-¡Kakarotto al parecer siempre tan afortunado de pelear con un rival digno!-decía colocándose a lado de su odiado rival

-Que oportuno eres Vegeta-Goku sonreía a pesar de tener más cicatrices y heridas en su cuerpo-este sujeto no es ordinario-

-¡De acuerdo!-se bufaba Vegeta mientras se convertía en supersaiyajin-¡te ayudare, pero después terminaremos nuestro asunto!-ambos saiyajines se enfrentaron al kriptoniano quien apenas pudo contener los embates de los dos super saiyajines cayendo al suelo de inmediato, Vegeta estaba por lanzar el ataque final

-¡ESPERE!-Yami apareció frente a Superman-¡necesitamos de este héroe!-

-¡Aun lado es el enemigo!-

-¡Por ahora tiene que creerme!-digo el esquivando un rayo óptico y con el mismo impulso dio un golpe en la nuca de aquel extraterrestre quien se quedo inmóvil por unos instantes hasta que parpadeo

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Superman mientras su traje retomaba sus colores azul y rojo

-Larga historia-respondió Yami atrás de el, este reacciono con velocidad sobrehumana y comenzó a ahorcarlo-¡Esperaespera!-suplicaba Yami

-¿Por qué crees que lo haría?-

-Por ella-se refería a la mujer Maravilla-ella está bien…créeme-se miraron a los ojos a lo que por mala gana el accedió Yami cayó de rodillas tomando grandes bocanadas de aire

-Espero tengas razón muchacho-Yami solo le miro justo un grito junto con un meteoro de fuego que apenas rescato a eludir le hizo entender que había alguien más molesta con el

-¡TU MALDITO CANALLA!-era Hi que a gran velocidad lo impacto con una fuerte patada derribándolo Kaminari quien había finalmente dejado fuera de combate a Flash atrapo con unos rayos a Yami-¡AHORA SUFRIRAS LO QUE NOS HICISTE TRAIDOR!-Hi tenía preparada su técnica del Fénix

-¡NEE-SAN!-era Mizu quien corría hacia ellos, Darksied estaba sorprendido de que la chica hubiese cambiado tan fácilmente entonces fijo su mirada a Yami

-¡Ese malnacido!-espeto-¡KALIBAK LLAMA A TODAS LAS FUERZAS DE APOKOLIPS!-el hombre bestia obedeció apretando un botón de su brazalete, Hi recibía a la joven chica en un abrazo

-¿Estas bien?-su sorpresa era mayúscula-pero yo vi cuando el te convirtió, la chica sonrió

-Yami es un chico muy bueno, me protegió todo este tiempo como a los demás-sonreía-Yami hizo una buena actuación de malo-

-Demasiado convincente diría-Kaminari soltó al chico quien cayo sintiendo las quemaduras de su piel las cuales desaparecían casi al instante-¿y quién es él?-señalo a Access

-El es la persona encargada de resolver esto-aclaro Yami-por cierto...-hizo aparecer unas katanas y una látigo-creo que tengo que devolverles esto-Access se acerco ha ellos

-Yami un trabajo bastante "peculiar"-el mencionado asintió con una sonrisa burlona-tenemos poco tiempo, Amalgam ya tiene el suficiente poder para comenzar el ritual y…-un disparo de cañón hizo eco en el lugar cayendo la bala muy cerca de ellos dejando ver un gran número de tanques y soldados que cubrían el horizonte

-¡Al parecer ya comenzó la fiesta!-Yami miraba el paisaje-¿Quién quiere bailar?-preparo sus armas, a lo que Hi desenvaino sus katanas, Kaminari hizo sonar sus látigos y la joven Mizu unas dagas de doble cuchilla, tanto las guerreras mágicas, sailors y guerreros Z secundaron a los elementos

**Mientras con el Maestro….**

En el antiguo palacio del pilar de Cefiro, Amalgam caminaba junto a una mujer de enorme belleza pero a la vez una mirada triste esta traía una caja con varios símbolos mientras que el primero abría una de las puertas del palacio el cual tenía en la entrada un escudo muy peculiar

-¡Que el ritual comience!-decía al mismo tiempo que la Luna comenzó a brillar con mas intensidad

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Notas del autor:**_

Saliendo de entre los escombros de los que alguna vez fue una sala

-¡Pero juro que el año que viene si tiro la casa!-decia el autor vestido un poco andrajoso y con un gracioso sombrero que decía happy new year 2013, en eso reacciona y ve a sus lectores-¡TELON!- un telon rojo cubre la escena y esta cambia con el autor vestido elegantemente sentado en un gran sillón y con una sala un poco mas arreglada

-Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo escrito de "Mundos en Guerra", cada vez hay mas caos que orden en este historia ¿no es asi?, pues bien les dire que se pondrá mucho mas caotica la situación y debo anunciar que por motivos de tiempo y personales este fic se dividirá en una segunda parte que estará publicándose a finales de junio inicios de julio ya que voy a dedicarme mas a otras cosas como mi carrera y trabajo y las historias publicarlas me esta costando mucho es por eso que para febrero 15 estare finalizando el primer capitulo de esta gran saga, la cual será mucho mas grande que esta, que llevara por titulo "AMALGAMA".

Tambien anuncio mi cambio de nombre a algo mas formal, hay que empezar a hacer cambios por aca y empezamos con el nombre.

Y muchas gracias a todos y todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer y dejar un review

Asi que nos estamos viendo!

SAYONARA!

Sir Charles Z


End file.
